Single Parent
by Misa Anaru
Summary: Hidup menjadi seorang single parent bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Single Parent (Chapter 1)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lagi-Lagi tentang Dei?**

Hehehe, Misa suka banget Liat pict dimana Deidara itu wajahnya cantik banget. Asli, cantik banget. Nah, sejak saat itu Misa jadi suka banget sama tokoh Bishounen ini. Wow, kayaknya Misa bakalan jadi FG nya Deidara.:*

**Soal Rating, kenapa gak pernah Nulis Rating 'M' ?**

Eh, tadinya sih mau buat Rated M, tapi ya? Humm.. Takut para readers gak suka sama karya Misa yang berbau lemon. Tapi beneran deh, Misa udah pernah nulis FF yang Rated nya M, tapi ya di Offical Blog Misa sama Naru-chan.

**Soal Gender Ben!**

Ya, Misa suka sama Chara yang dibuat Gender ben, heheheheh.. Tapi kalau yang gender ben itu paling ya Deidara, Kyuubi, sama Naru-chan. Soal Yaoi sih? Ya, itu jangan ditanya lagi! Misa Fujoshi, heheheheh^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, Dinikmati dulu ya readers! ^^**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi, seorang single parent? Sebuah pertanyaan yang sering Deidara dengar, setiap harinya. Yamanaka Deidara, adalah seorang dokter gigi yang baru 1 tahun bercerai dengan suaminya Namikaze Minato. Dengan putra tunggal nya, Deidara akhirnya memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sedikit terpencil itu.

Meskipun terpencil, bukan berarti Deidara tinggal di apartemen kumuh! Deidara tinggal di apartemen yang masih bernuansa alami, dan masih banyak pemandangan-pemandangan indah di daerah tempat ia tinggal. Tempat yang asri, membuat Deidara memilih tempat tersebut untuk ia tinggali, sekaligus membesarkan putranya yang masih berusia 4 tahun.

Deidara sendiri adalah dokter gigi yang membuka praktek tak jauh dari apartemen ia tinggal. Kadang juga, Deidara sering membuka praktek di apartemen miliknya. Jangan tanya, apakah Deidara cukup menghidupi putranya dengan gaji yang tak menentu itu? Hoh, jangan! Karena, seorang putri dari pemilik perusahaan Yamanaka Corps tidak akan dibiarkan hidup merana bersama anaknya. Karena sang ayah, pun juga masih sering mengirimi ia uang yang cukup banyak, meskipun Deidara sering complain, dengan uang yang dikirimi sang ayah.

"Mama, Nayu mau itu!" Pinta Naruto, menunjuk boneka rubah berwarna orange yang di letakan di tempat yang cukup tinggi oleh sang ibu. Deidara mengangguk pelan, dan meraih boneka rubah tersebut.

"Nayu mau main belcama Gaala dan Kiba, boleh ndak?" Tanya Naruto. Melihat keimutan putranya, Deidara benar-benar gemas dibuatnya. Kedua pipi gembil berwarna merah milik Naruto selalu saja, menjadi korban 'gigit' oleh tetangga mereka yang tak bisa menahan gemas melihat keimutan Naruto. Maka dari itu, Deidara tidak pernah membiarkan 'si kecil' untuk bermain sendiri tanpa dirinya.

Konoha nama desa itu, desa yang sejuk dan masih memiliki kealamian pada lingkungannya. Akan tetapi, masyarakat disana sudah cukup maju dan sebab itu mereka jadi peduli akan lingkungan disekitarnya. Selain cantik, Deidara juga sering melakukan hobi nya sewaktu ia masih berumur belasan tahun. Seperti melukis, membuat gerabah dari tanah liat atau memainkan piano.

"Tapi jangan lama-lama ya" Kata Deidara, yang kini tengah menyiapkan makan siang.

"Asycik makacih, ma" Ucap Naru-Girang.

Si kecil Naru pun segera mematikan TV yang sedari tadi ia tonton. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah tidak terlihat lagi di dalam apartemennya. Sang ibu pun tersenyum melihat tingkah putra nya yang memang terbilang cukup aktif itu.

**Drrrtt..**

Ponsel touchscreen wanita berusia 24 tahun itu bergetar. Dijangkaunya ponsel yang berada di atas meja makan. Satu pesan masuk, Deidara hanya menarik napas panjang melihat pesan yang dikirimi oleh sang mantan suami.

**From : My Ex**

**Kau dimana Dei? Ku mohon kembalilah!**

Suaminya terus mencari ia dan si kecil Naru. Ok, sebenarnya sang suami sangat enggan bercerai dengannya. Deidara pun juga tidak tega melihat sang pewaris tunggal, Namikaze itu terus memintanya untuk tidak menceraikan dirinya. Hanya saja sulung Yamanaka ini terlalu takut untuk terjatuh lagi. Menjadi seorang istri dari sang pewaris perusahaan besar, memang sangat berat. Melihat sang suami yang tertangkap basah bersama seorang wanita lain, apa yang dirasa? Kau tahu lah jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huhuhuhuh, cakit..aduh cakit" Tangisan seorang balita pirang terdengar pilu, Naruto terus memegangi kedua pipi gembilnya yang tampak terlihat ada tanda bekas gigitan. Kedua pipinya memerah, mata birunya yang bulat besar terlihat basah. Para ibu-ibu yang melihat itu semakin gemas dibuatnya, Naruto sendiri pun tampak ketakutan.

"Cudah cana pelgi! Kalian ndak liat Nalu nangisc? Cana!" Bentak seorang balita bersurai brunnete dengan seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih yang terus menggonggong. "Kalian mau digigit akamalu ya?" Ancaman sang balita pun, akhirnya membubarkan aksi ibu-ibu tak tahu malu itu.

"Nalu ndak apa-apa?" Tanya Balita bersurai merah bata, kepada tetangga nya yang baru setahun tinggal disana.

"Nalu mau pulang aja, hiks (Naru mau pulang saja) " Isak Naruto.

Kedua teman Naruto pun segera memapah sang blonde, dan mengantarnya pulang. Kamar Naruto memang terletak satu lantai dengan mereka. Mereka tinggal di lantai 4. Lantai yang memang banyak ditempati khusus untuk keluarga harganya pun juga lebih mahal dibanding lantai yang lain. Lantai 3 itu dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang hanya berniat tinggal sendiri atau berdua, sedangkan dua lantai dibawahnya adalah lantai khusus pengunjung yang hanya beberapa hari atau sementara saja. Sedangkan lantai 5 tidak dipakai untuk disewakan.

**Ting..Tong..**

Deidara yang tengah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Baru 30 menit lamanya, sang buah hati meninggalkan rumah. 'Tumben sekali sudah pulang' Batin Deidara.

**Cklek..**

"Mama, hiks" isak Naruto yang segera memeluk tubuh sang ibu. Kedua temannya hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Deidara.

"Ada apa sayang, un?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Tadi ibu-ibu di lantai 2 menggigit Nalu lagi (menggigit Naru lagi)" jelas Gaara, si balita merah bata.

Deidara tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipi gembil Naruto. "Nah, sembuh, un" Hibur sang ibu. "Kami pulang dulu ya, bi" pamit Gaara dan Kiba. "Tidak mau makan siang dulu, un?" Tawar Deidara. Gaara dan Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

**Blamm..**

Pintu pun tertutup, Deidara melirik putranya yang tampak syok itu. Deidara sendiri hanya menghela napas panjang melihatnya. "Naru-chan lapar, un?" Tanya Deidara. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan masih tersendat-sendat. "Nalu mau bobo" lirih Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan deras disertai petir dan angin kencang melanda desa Konoha. Sore hari pun terasa menakutkan, Naruto kecil hanya memperhatikannya melalui jendela kaca kokoh yang ada di kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia takut, hanya saja ia penasaran dengan hujan yang cukup deras itu.

"Mama, Nalu takut" Kata Naru.

"Mama disini untuk Naru-chan, un" Hibur sang ibu, seraya mengusap pelan surai blonde Naruto.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Deidara juga sedikit was-was dengan keadaan sekarang. Takut,takut,berani melanda hatinya. Dia harus berani, dia harus melindungi buah hatinya.

"Hujan..Hujan..Pegilah datang lagi lain hali (Pergilah datang lagi lain hari)" Naruto menyanyikan lagu yang sering Deidara ajarkan kepadanya. Deidara memeluk erat tubuh mungil buah hatinya, ditariknya selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Cukup dingin, memang.

"Mama, Nalu lindu papa" Kata Naruto.

Deidara sontak saja kaget dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Sejauh ini memang tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa baru sekarang Naruto merasakan rindu pada sang ayah? Deidara bingung, ia harus bilang apa pada buah hatinya. Sedih? Ya, Deidara sedih. Karena keegoisan dirinya, putranya harus terpisahkan dengan ayahnya.

'Maaf sayang, mulai sekarang kita memang tidak akan bertemu papa lagi' batin Deidara, miris.

"Kalau ndak boleh juga ndak apa-apa, Nalu cayang mama" Kata Naruto, mengecup kening sang bunda. Deidara tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada buah hatinya.

**Drrt..**

Satu pesan singkat masuk ke dalam kotak pesan di ponselnya. Diraihnya ponsel touchscreen miliknya itu. Lagi-lagi sms dari suaminya lah yang masuk.

**From : My Ex**

**Aku merindukan kalian**

'Aku juga merindukan mu' Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia Yamanaka Deidara. seorang 'janda' anak satu" Bisik seorang pria yang Deidara tahu bernama Juugo. Deidara yang tengah berjalan menuju tempat praktek nya, cukup diam saja mendengar dirinya yang selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Tak heran sih, Deidara cantik,pintar,anggun dan ramah. Banyak pria-pria mapan yang tengah berkunjung di Konoha terpesona oleh kecantikan dirinya. Tapi sayang, Deidara tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Alasannya sederhana, Deidara hanya ingin fokus membesarkan buah hatinya.

"Dia cantik,pintar, dan baik hati. Jadi, tak heran sih dia diincar banyak pria" Bisik seorang wanita kepada teman-temannya.

"Dengar-dengar sih dia itu mantan istri dari pewaris tunggal, Namikaze loh"

"Beruntung sekali dia, secara Namikaze Minato itu kan tampan"

Sekali lagi, Deidara menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus menjadi gunjingan para tetangga sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, saat mendengar lonceng yang sengaja ia pasang (sebagai tanda ada pasien) berbunyi. Seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan surai pirang berdiri tegap disana. Sosok yang selama 1 tahun ini ia hindari, berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Lama tak bertemu" Pria itu berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Mau apa kamu, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kenapa kamu menghindari ku?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan mantan istrinya, Minato malah balik bertanya.

"Aku-"

"Jawab!" Seru Minato.

"Pergilah, un!" Seru Deidara.

"Dei-"

"Aku mohon" Pinta Deidara.

Perlahan, pria berusia 26 tahun itu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan mantan istrinya itu. Ada rasa kecewa saat mendengar penolakan dari sosok yang ia rindukan. Ia ingin mengulangnya lagi, ia ingin hidup bersama Deidara dan putranya. Melihat putra kecilnya tumbuh. Sungguh, ia ingin semua terulang kembali. Deidara, Naruto, semuanya. Ia ingin anak dan istrinya berada di sisinya. Percuma saja ia memiliki harta yang berlimpah, jika tidak memiliki dua orang yang ia cintai disampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari tempat praktek, Deidara segera menjemput buah hatinya yang ia titipkan di rumah sepasang suami istri yang tinggal 1 lantai dengan nya. Deidara mempercayai mereka karena suami istri yang baru menikah beberapa bulan itu sangat dekat dengan mereka. Sang suami, sebut saja Umino Iruka adalah seorang guru Sekolah Dasar dan istrinya Ayame adalah anak dari pemilik kedai ramen langganan mereka.

"Mama" Naru berlari secepat mungkin menuju sang ibu.

Balita mungil itu tak sabar untuk memeluk erat sang bunda. Maklum, Naru dititipkan dari pukul 9 pagi hingga pukul 5 sore. Jadi, 4 jam lamanya ia bersama keluarga Umino. Meskipun tidak dibayar, namun Iruka beserta sang istri sangat menyukai hal itu. Keduanya sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Apa kau nakal, un?" Tanya sang ibu-menyamakan tingginya dengan buah hatinya.

"Engg" Jawab Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dei-san, tadi ada pria dewasa yang mencari anda" Lapor Ayame.

"Iya, kami sudah bertemu, un" Jelas Deidara.

Melihat perubahan di wajah Deidara yang sangat kontras, Ayame menjadi tidak enak hati. Cepat-cepat ia segera mengganti topik pembicaraan diantara mereka. "Oh iya, Naru-chan punya sesuatu untuk mu lho" Kata Ayame. "Hu'um, Nalu punya hadiah untuk mama

"Apa itu, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Taddaa"

Naruto memberikan sekuntum mawar buatan tangan berwarna merah hasil buatan nya. "Bibi Ayame mengajalkan ini" Kata Naruto. Deidara menerima bunga kertas craft berwarna merah itu. Ayame tersenyum ketika Deidara berkata 'terimakasih' kepadanya. Kemudian, Deidara pamit untuk segera pulang ke apartemen mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebut saja dia Hatake Kakashi, seorang direktur yang bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya. Pria dewasa berumur 24 tahun itu kini hendak membangun pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Konoha. Untuk menjalani proyeknya, Kakashi bukanlah orang yang suka duduk mengawasi di dalam ruangan. Ia adalah sosok yang senang bekerja di lapangan. Wajahnya yang tampan namun sedikit misterius itu membuatnya cukup disegani.

Cukup sore, Kakashi sampai di apartemen yang ia sewa. Kakashi bukanlah orang yang suka kemewahan. Maka dari itu, Kakashi memilih apartemen sederhana nan nyaman itu sebagai tempat penginapannya sementara. Atas pengarahan temannya Sarutobi Asuma, sang pemilik apartemen. Akhirnya Kakashi menempati apartemen yang nyaman dan indah itu.

"Mama, tadi bibi Ayame membuatkan lamen untuk Nalu" Oceh seorang balita kecil yang tengah berjalan disamping seorang wanita.

Kakashi terpana melihat sosok wanita yang mungkin tak berbeda jauh darinya itu. 'Cantik' itulah satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan si wanita pirang itu. Wanita pirang itu, berhenti tepat di belakang dirinya yang tengah menunggu lift datang.

Maklum saja, lift di apartemen ini cuma ada satu. Jadi, mereka harus mengantri lumayan lama. Lift disana sering digunakan oleh orang yang malas untuk naik melalui tangga. Biasanya, Deidara akan naik melalui tangga. Akan tetapi, karena bersama si kecil Naru ia tidak tega jika melihat putranya kepayahan menaiki tangga yang cukup curam itu.

"Oh iya? Naru-chan tidak lupa bilang terimakasih kan, un?" Tanya Deidara. "Engg" jawab Naruto seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat sosok cantik di belakangnya itu, Kakashi pun segera membalik badan ke keduanya. Deidara mengulas senyum kepada tunggal Hatake tersebut, dan semakin membuat sang Hatake harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Pasalnya, Kakashi adalah pria bad boy yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Akan tetapi, melihat sosok cantik Deidara mungkin, sekarang ia harus mengakui jika ia jatuh cinta, pada pandangan pertama.

"Apa anda orang baru di sini, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ya, namaku Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinta.

"Jadi, anda seorang Hatake ya. Hehehe, salam kenal tuan muda"

Kakashi terkekeh mendengar tawa Deidara. Bagaimana Deidara bisa tahu dengan status dirinya? "Aku Yamanaka Deidara" . Kakashi lagi-lagi dibuat tercengang oleh Deidara. Jadi, wanita dihadapannya kini adalah seorang Yamanaka? Kenapa Kakashi tidak menyadari hal itu? 'Tunggu, jika dia Yamanaka. Mungkinkah, dia si sulung' Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dan ini Namikaze Naruto, putra ku" Deidara memperkenalkan balita berwajah manis kepadanya. "Apakah anda-" "ya, mantan istri dari pewaris tunggal Namikaze" sela Deidara. Kakashi tertawa miris mendengar kalimat Deidara. Kasihan juga sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sendiri sering mendengar, jika Minato itu 'agak' playboy. Mungkin, itulah yang membuat wanita secantik, dan sebaik Deidara pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

"Naluto, 4 tahun" Kata Naruto, seraya menunjukan 4 jari-jari mungilnya. Deidara dan Kakashi terkekeh geli melihat kelucuan Naruto. "Ini angka 4 kan, ma?" Tanya Naruto memastikan. "Iya, sayang. Nanti Naru belajar lagi ya, un" Tukas sang mama. "Ciap!" Sahut Naruto.

**Tinngg..**

Lift yang mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang. Kakashi hendak menekan tombol, akan tetapi Deidara juga hendak menekan tombol. Mereka tak sengaja saling bersentuhan. Jantung kakashi berdebar merasakan lembutnya, sentuhan Deidara. Wajah Deidara pun merona dibuatnya. "Anda dulu" kata Kakashi. "Aku tinggal di lantai 4, jadi belakangan saja, un" Jelas Deidara. "Aku juga tinggal di lantai 4" Kata Kakashi. "Benarkah, un?" Tanya Deidara. "Ya, itu benar" Kakashi membenarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu pagi, membuat Deidara bisa seharian mengawasi putra kecilnya di rumah. Ia tidak berangkat ke tempat praktek, karena memang jadwalnya hanya dari senin hingga jumat saja. Deidara tersenyum, ketika melihat putranya bernyanyi-nyanyi mengikuti acara Tv anak yang menjadi tontonan setiap minggunya. Sereal coklat dengan susu pun, tak ketinggalan untuk sarapan pagi buah hatinya.

"Mama, lihat ada Panda-chan!" Seru Naruto.

Sang ibu tertawa pelan menimpali sang buah hati.

*** Apartemen Kakashi ***

Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri, yang masih membayangkan wajah cantik dan tubuh sexy 'janda' anak satu itu. Benar-benar cantik, bagaimana mungkin Minato rela meninggalkan wanita seperti itu? Apalagi, Kakashi tahu jika sulung Yamanaka itu bukan cuma sekedar cantik, tapi juga pintar, ramah dan baik hati. Berbeda dengan si bungsu, yang hanya bisa berpesta pora di club malam. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Ya, Kakashi cukup tahu tentang itu. Karena gadis muda bernama Yamanaka Ino, adalah gadis yang sering berkencan dengan temannya, putra dari sang gubernur Shimura Sai.

"Deidara" gumamnya.

Nama Deidara, bagaikan mantra untuknya. Deidara sudah menyihir hatinya dan mengambil hatinya yang memang keras bagaikan batu.

**Krinngg..**

Ponsel Kakashi berdering, dengan gusar ia meraih ponsel qwerty miliknya. Nama 'Uchiha Itachi' menghubungi dirinya. 'Cih' decih Kakashi.

"Hallo"

'...'

"Kau bisa datang kemari!"

'...'

"Baiklah, ku tunggu!"

'...'

Bip..

Kakashi segera memutuskan sambungan sepihak dengan pria bernama Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan, jauh disana seorang pemuda berparas tampan berdecak kesal merutuki tingkah kakak sepupunya itu. "Sh*t! Awas kau Kakashi" Umpatnya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama, kapan Nalu bica ketemu papa?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang ibu. Kini, mereka berdua tengah berbelanja di sebuah minimarket yang berada disamping apartemen mereka. "Mungkin 1 bulan lagi, papa datang berkunjung" dusta Deidara.

Sebenarnya ia juga tak tahan jika harus berbohong pada buah hatinya. Namun, apa boleh buat? Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia cuma mau buah hatinya tumbuh, tanpa harus melihat sang papa yang setiap harinya sering menggandeng wanita lain. Istri mana yang tak sakit?

"Lho, Deidara-san" sapa seseorang kepadanya.

Dirasakan ada orang lain yang menyapanya, Deidara segera membalikan badannya dan menemukan tetangga barunya, Kakashi yang tengah berbelanja. "Eh, Kakashi-san. Belanja juga, un?" Tanya Deidara. "Ya, teman-teman ku akan berkunjung kemari. Hey Naru-chan"

"Hey, Paman" Naruto membalas sapaan Kakashi dengan masih terfokuskan oleh es krim di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau terpikat oleh janda satu anak itu ya" goda seorang pria dewasa bersurai raven ikat kuda. Itachi namanya, tampak pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu, tampak senang menggoda kakak sepupunya, Kakashi. Usia mereka memang sepantaran, jadi Itachi tidak canggung menggoda Kakashi.

"Che, Dasar Uchiha"

"Siapa nama 'janda' itu?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai merah maroon kepada Kakashi.

"Namanya Deidara, kau mau melihat seperti apa sosoknya?" Tanya Kakashi.

Pria bernama Sasori itu pun mengangguk pelan. Cepat-cepat, Sasori mengambil tempat disamping temannya, Kakashi. "Cantik kan?" Tanya Kakashi yang menunjukan foto Deidara yang hanya memakai handuk menutupi tubuhnya. Tampaknya, Deidara baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tidak juga" Komentar Sasori.

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto itu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kamar mandi milik wanita itu berhadapan dengan kamar ku!" Jawab Itachi seraya membuka tirai kamarnya. dan benar saja, sosok Deidara yang tenga memakai handuk pun terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka. Tampaknya, ibu satu anak ini tidak merasakan jika tubuhnya di tonton oleh pria-pria tampan, yang mulai **nosebleed **melihat tubuh sintalnya itu.

'Oh, astaga! Cantik sekali' batin Sasori.

"Cantik" gumam Itachi.

"Aku akan pindah ke sini" Ujar Sasori

"Aku juga!" Timpal Itachi.

Kakashi sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman, dan adik sepupunya itu. Layaknya dirinya, Kedua pemuda tampan itu sudah terpesona oleh sosok Deidara bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari langit. Sepertinya, perang perebutan pun akan dimulai setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Hi, New story nih..

Kali ini Misa publish story yang bakalan Misa tulis sendiri tanpa Naru-chan.

Mohon komentarnya ya..

Kalau jelek, nanti Misa bakalan hapus ff ini..

Hehehehehehe...

**Mind To Review?**


	2. My Father Has Been Gone

**Single Parent (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi, adalah awal Deidara menjalani hari-harinya. Sebagai seorang ibu yang juga merangkap menjadi seorang ayah, dalam artian Deidara turut mencari nafkah, selain mengurusi kebutuhan buah hatinya. Seperti hari senin yang lalu, Naruto masih sering ngambek jika Deidara, hendak meninggalkan dirinya. Sebenarnya Deidara juga tidak tega meninggalkan buah hatinya. Tapi mau apalagi? Deidara harus melakukan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan mereka.

"Mama janji akan membawakan Naru-chan mainan deh, un" Bujuk Deidara. Naruto menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap dalam sang ibu. "Mama boong" Kata Naruto. "Mama janji, un!" Deidara berusaha mencoba meyakinkan buah hatinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto sudah menghentikan tangisannya.

"Yaudah deh, Nalu dicini caja" Naruto akhirnya menuruti permintaan Deidara. "Pintar! Mama berangkat dulu, un" pamit Deidara. "Hati-hati, Dei-san" Seru Ayame. "Titip Naru-chan ya, Un" Deidara melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang itu (Naruto dan Ayame).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakashi, aku sangat suka teman-teman mu memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar di apartemen milik ku. Ah, kau memang hebat ya" Puji seorang pria dewasa dengan brewok di wajahnya. Ia adalah Sarutobi Asuma. Wajahnya yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu terlihat lebih tua, karena ia sangat suka wajahnya di tumbuhi brewok-brewok tebal. Ia adalah pemilik apartemen dimana Kakashi tinggal.

'Seandainya kau tahu alasan mereka, asuma' Batin Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri sweatdropped mendengar ucapan Asuma, mengenai teman-temannya. Tunggal Hatake ini, hanya berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Asuma mengetahui alasan teman-temannya yang menyewa kamar di apartemen Asuma. "Sama-sama" Sahut Kakashi, menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, sekarang mereka akan kemari?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ya, begitulah" jawab Kakashi, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau tahu Deidara?" Asuma bertanya sekali lagi.

Kakashi hampir saja memuncratkan air teh yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak? Asuma tiba-tiba saja membicarakan si sexy Deidara saat istri dari Asuma meninggalkan mereka (pergi ke pasar). Kakashi tersedak air minumnya sendiri, dalam hati ia merutuki Asuma yang sudah seenaknya saja membicarakan calon is- tidak calon kekasihnya itu.

"Ya" Jawab Kakashi begitu singkat.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Tanya Asuma.

"Cantik, sexy dan juga ramah" Jawab Kakashi.

"Ia dia sangat sexy" gumam Asuma dengan air liurnya yang menetes.

'Menjijikan' batin Kakashi.

"Asuma kau tak sadar jika kau sudah memiliki Kurenai?" Kakashi mengingatkan teman lamanya itu.

Cepat-cepat, Asuma segera mengelap air liur yang menetes dari bibirnya itu. Takut, jika nantinya istrinya, Kurenai akan menyuruhnya tidur di luar. Asuma masih sangat ingat, ketika pertama kali ia menyapa Deidara, dan Deidara balas menyapa dirinya. Tak terasa air liurnya menetes, dan membuat sang istri yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu murka, dan menendang bokongnya. Saat itu, Asuma sampai tidak bisa duduk selama 1 minggu lamanya. Dan, terimakasih kepada istri tercintanya yang dengan suka rela nya menghadiahkan itu padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara hampir saja terjungkal (saking kagetnya) saat melihat seorang pria dengan raut wajah aneh tengah berdiri tegap di depan pintu masuk. Aneh? Ya, aneh! Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang berwarna biru, serta senyuman yang menghiasi wajah birunya itu membuat wajah Deidara memerah. Bukan memerah karena Blushing. Melainkan, Deidara menahan mual melihat senyuman bak malaikat maut dihadapannya kini.

"Selamat d..datang, un" sapa Deidara ramah.

Yang disapa pun, tampak blushing dibuatnya. Blushingnya pun cukup berbeda dari kebanyakan orang-orang yang pernah Deidara temui sebelumnya. Jika orang-orang yang tengah blushing, wajahnya berwarna merah. Akan tetapi, berbeda dengan pria biru ini. Wajahnya yang biru, dicampur rona merah (akibat blushing) menghasilkan warna ungu yang begitu kontras diwajahnya. Ingat, Biru+merah = Ungu!

"Silahkan duduk, un" Deidara mempersilahkan pria itu duduk. Tanpa, malu-malu pria itu segera duduk dibangku yang Deidara sering pakai untuk menangani pasiennya. "Akhir-akhir ini gigi ku sering sakit" jelas pria itu. "Akan aku periksa. Tolong buka mu- astaga!" Pekik Deidara yang baru saja melupakan 'Un' nya ketika melihat gigi-gigi runcing milik pria biru ini.

"Bawgaimana? (Bagaimana" tanya Pria itu yang tengah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

**Kriinncinng..**

Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah maroon berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk. Si pirang cantik ini tersenyum ke arah pemuda ber-iris hazel itu. Senyumannya membuat pemuda tersebut blushing dibuatnya.

Hoh, tak lupa jika pemuda tersebut harus mendongakan kepalanya ke atas berusaha menahan darah yang hampir menetes melihat dokter cantik itu. "Adik kecil cari siapa, un?"

**Ngekkk.. **

Persimpangan kecil muncul di keningnya. Entah darimana ia menemukan ranting pohon, pemuda itu mulai menggigit-gigiti ranting pohon tersebut. Miris! Sungguh miris sekali, pemuda oh tidak lebih tepatnya pria dewasa berusia 24 tahun itu harus menahan kemirisan hatinya saat Deidara menyangka nya jika ia adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Maaf usia ku sudah 24 tahun" Sasori menjelaskan tentang umurnya pada Deidara.

"Masa sih, un?" Deidara memperhatikan Sasori yang lebih tinggi 8 cm darinya itu.

"Lho, Sasori"

"Kisame!"

Deidara sontak saja terkejut mendengar bahwa kedua tamunya itu saling mengenal. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku tadi sakit gigi, jadi aku kesini deh" jawab Kisame, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Deidara. Deidara sendiri pun, merinding melihat Kisame yang mengedipkan matanya ke arah dirinya. 'Menakutkan' batin Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Kakashi lagi-lagi harus mendengus kesal melihat ke-4 teman-temannya asyik bermain-main di kamar apartemen miliknya. Kemarin hanya Sasori dan Itachi saja yang berkunjung kemari, dan berniat akan menyewa kamar di sini. Akan tetapi, sekarang 2 teman lainnya pun ikut-ikutan, akan tinggal di sini. Yahiko dan Kisame terpana, saat dimana Itachi menunjukan foto Deidara kepadanya.

'Bertambah sudah saingan ku' batin Kakashi.

Miriskah? Ya, tentu saja. Menyesal, Kakashi sangat menyesal telah memberitahukan tentang Deidara kepada teman-temannya.

"Dia cantik sekali" gumam Yahiko. Ke-4 teman-temannya pun segera melempar pandang ke arah jendela, dimana Deidara terlihat tengah mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan hair dryer. Mereka (minus Kisame) semua benar-benar sudah Nosebleed sekarang. "Sepertinya makhluk-makhluk tampan seperti kalian benar-benar memiliki anatomi tubuh yang berbeda ya dengan ku" Kata Kisame. Tapi, ke-3 nya cuek bebek tidak menanggapi teman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama, Nalu main belcama Gaa-"

"Tidak boleh, un!" Sela Deidara. Mata bulat Naruto berair saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya, akan tetapi ibunya melarang dirinya untuk pergi bermain. Deidara menatap kedua iris sapphire yang sebentar lagi akan meneteskan air matanya. Tak tega rasanya, tapi Deidara terlalu takut jika nantinya anaknya menjadi korban 'gigit' ibu-ibu lantai 2 yang memang sering berkumpul untuk bersilaturahmi (alias bergosip).

"Kenapa?,hiks" Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Deidara pun segera membawa si kecil,Naru ke dalam pelukannya. Deidara memang tidak bisa melihat buah hatinya menangis. Wajah Naruto terlalu manis jika ia menangis, itulah sebabnya ibu-ibu lantai 2 itu sering 'menggigit' Naruto, demi mendapatkan tangisan malaikat putra semata wayang Deidara dan Minato, suaminya.

"Mama rindu Naru, un" kata Deidara-Berbohong supaya Naruto tidak pergi bermain.

"Mama lindu Nalu? Yacudah, Nalu di luma caja" Ujar Naruto, saat mengetahui alasan mengapa Deidara melarang dirinya bermain.

Naruto mengecup kening ibunya yang memang sedang menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Naruto. "Muuuahh, Nalu cayang mama" Ucap Naruto. Ciuman basah tepat di kening Deidara hadiah dari buah hatinya. Deidara tertawa geli mendapatkan kecupan tersebut.

"Mama juga, un" Balas Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Namikaze ***

Kita beralih ke sebuah kamar milik seorang pria tampan yang terlihat begitu sepi. Kamar itu adalah milik sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze. Sang putra bangsawan yang memiliki paras tampan. Hingga tak satupun wanita-wanita, bahkan gadis-gadis muda menolak pesonanya. Namun hanya satu yang kurang darinya, Ia kurang setia pada seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun, Minato melirik sang istri yang telah memberikan seorang anak padanya.

Ia gemar bergonta-ganti pacar, hingga suatu hari kesabaran wanita itu habis. Deidara pun akhirnya menggugat cerai dirinya. Awalnya, hidup tanpa Deidara memang menyenangkan, namun setelah ia sadari mansion Namikaze yang luas nan megah itu tampak sepi tanpa Deidara dan putra semata wayang mereka, yang saat itu baru berusia 2 tahun setengah.

Asal tahu saja, meskipun begitu Deidara tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto kecil melupakan ayah kandungnya. Deidara yakin, ia sama egoisnya jika ia memisahkan Minato dari putranya. Tapi dengan begitu, ternyata Minato malah menyelewengkan kepercayaan Deidara. Minato tertangkap basah oleh Deidara tengah mengajak Naruto menemui kekasihnya. Dan saat itu lah, Deidara memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjauh dari mantan suaminya.

"Dei" gumam Minato.

Diraihnya sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang indah di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Foto dirinya dan sang istri saat putra mereka baru berusia 5 bulan. Deidara yang tengah tersenyum sambil menggendong Naruto yang saat itu genap berusia 5 bulan. Tubuhnya yang gemuk, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya enggan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembil Naruto.

Minato memeluk erat bingkai foto tersebut. Ia menyesal pernah menyakiti hati Deidara. Ia mengaku, jika ia cukup brengsek sehingga membuat wanita yang cukup kuat seperti Deidara, pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Sekarang lihat! Apa yang tersisa? Kasur yang sama terasa begitu luas saat Deidara tidak berada bersamanya. Sapaan-sapaan yang selalu Deidara ucapkan seperti 'Selamat pagi', 'selamat datang', 'selamat malam', sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Aku merindukan mu juga putra kita" Gumam Minato. Sekali lagi hanya angin yang menyahuti perkataannya. Karena memang hanya ada dia di dalam kamar luas yang dulu pernah ia tempati bersama istrinya. Minato sadar, jika selama ini hanya Deidara lah yang selalu mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beda Minato, beda juga dengan Kakashi. Bujang 24 tahun ini, memikirkan cara jitu untuk mendapatkan hati Deidara. Sudah saatnya ia memerangi kawan-kawannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kawan-kawannya yang sempat menghina dirinya karena tertarik dengan janda pun, kini tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Persetan dengan teman-temannya, mereka memang tidak konsisten dengan kata-kata mereka. Menghina sesuatu yang belum mereka temui memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan masyarakat jaman sekarang. Mau dibilang apa sih? Gaul? Cih, cuma bisa jadi makhluk karbitan saja bangga.

Memang tanpa sengaja teman-temannya sudah mengibarkan bendera perang untuknya. Kakashi sendiri juga siap akan hal itu, mana peduli dia. Mau teman, mau saudara, mau pacar sekalipun, kalau sudah menyangkut 'janda' bahenol macam Deidara, ya sudah jadi lawan baginya.

*** kamar Sasori ***

Tak jauh beda sih dari Kakashi, cowok berusia 24 tahun yang masih terlihat imut macem marmut ini juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Kakashi. Memperebutkan Deidara, janda bahenol anak satu yang jadi Janda kembang di apartemen yang ia tempati.

Bukan cuma dia saja.

Tapi ternyata banyak yang terpikat dengan kecantikan dan kesemokan Deidara. Wow! Bahkan, ada anak SMP yang sering mengunjungi tempat praktek milik Deidara. Dan setelah diketahui, ternyata siswa bau kencur itu rela mencabut giginya satu persatu hanya untuk menemui idolanya. Deidara memang cantik sih, mungkin bisa dikatakan jika Deidara itu 11/12 sama Angelina Jolie. Hoh, mungkinkah? Kan cuma mungkin, mungkin saja tidak, mungkin saja iya.

Akhirnya pun ide Sasori dapatkan. Tak sabar ia menunggu hari esok, hari dimana peperangan akan berlangsung.

*** Kamar Itachi ***

Itachi memperhatikan foto Deidara, ya meskipun mereka tidak saling kenal tapi mereka akan saling mengenal di pelaminan nanti (chi, ngarep?). "Wahai bidadari ku" Itachi mulai mendramatiskan suasana. Lupakan fakta jika Uchiha itu memiliki sikap yang diam dan jaim. Tapi lihatlah Itachi! Apakah dia jaim? Orang yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang aktor 'gak' kesampaian seperti Itachi, apa bisa disebut Jaim? Konyol!

"Aku akan mendekati si janda cakep itu!"

"Harus!"

"Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi kau akan punya mama baru"

Itachi menyeringai iblis saat mengatakan hal itu. Optimis sekali dia, ya tapi aku benar-benar suka sikapnya yang pantang mundur! Uchiha putus asa? Apa kata Dunia?

*** Kamar Yahiko ***

Pria tampan berusia 25 tahun ini benar-benar telah tergila-gila oleh kecantikan Deidara. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak 2 jam yang lalu, Yahiko mengedit foto-foto Deidara yang ia ambil secara diam-diam, dan ia buat seolah-olah Deidara adalah bintang porno yang selalu menjadi bintang panas di dalam mimpinya. Woh, tampan-tampan kok bokep si mas? Jowkow wow sekali!

*** Kamar Kisame ***

Mungkin hanya dia lah makhluk (jelek) yang tahu diri dengan rupanya. Lihat saja sekarang! Disaat teman-temannya tengah memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan Deidara, Kisame malah asyik 'mengobok-obok' akuarium miliknya yang berisi ikan mas koki (?) Pemberian mantan kekasihnya, Ariel. Cewe sexy yang menjadi pemain di sebuah film berjudul **The Little Mermaid, **dan diherankan kenapa si Ariel mau-maunya pacaran sama si Kisame? Mungkin Hanya tuhanlah yang tahu.

"Aku cukup tahu diri untuk itu" Kata Kisame kepada si Ikan.

Si ikan yang diangkat ke udara oleh Kisame hanya megap-megap kekurangan oksigen. Mungkin jika si ikan bisa ngomong, sudah pasti si ikan bakalan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah miliknya seperti 'Kisame idiot! Lepaskan aku dasar hiu buluk!' Begitulah rupanya.

"Kalau aku bersama Dei-chan, sudah pasti kami akan terlihat seperti pasangan di dalam film **Beauty and the Beast**" Kisame dengan pedenya berkata seperti itu.

Kisame menjadi beast? Apa? Wow!

Jika, si pangeran Beast dicium sama si Belle bakalan jadi pangeran tampan. Apakah Kisame akan mengikuti jejak sang pangeran? Apakah Kisame akan memiliki wajah yang topless seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan Kisame akan berubah berwajah Toples dari yang sekarang? Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto untuk pertama kalinya pergi ke sekolah. Deidara berpikir jika Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain saat sang ibu tengah bekerja, lebih baik Deidara mendaftarkan putra masuk Taman bermain. Usia Naruto yang baru berusia 4 tahun, memang belum cukup. Tapi, mendaftarkan Naruto ke Playgroup terlebih dahulu tak jadi masalah untuk sang ibu.

"Cenin, celaca, labu, kamisc, jumat, cabtu, minggu itu nama-nama hali. Capa lajin ke cekolah cali ilmu campai dapat" Naruto menyanyikan lagu nama-nama hari yang sering author nyanyikan saat author di Taman kanak-kanak dulu.

"Naru-chan sudah siap, un?" Tanya sang ibu.

Naruto pun berlari pelan menuju ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuknya. "Nalu ndak bica buka bento mama" Kata Naruto. "Nanti minta tolong saja pada sensei disana, un" Timpal Deidara. "Mama, kata Paman Iluka. Bibi Ayame itu cedang punya adik bayi di pelutnya ma. Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Naruto, polos.

Deidara bingung hendak menjelaskan apa pada buah hatinya. Jujur, pertanyaan sederhana Naruto memang selalu berhasil membuat Deidara pusing 7 keliling. Kepolosan buah hatinya, memang sering menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya.

"I..itu-"

"Yacudah nanti Nalu tanya cama cencei caja" Potong Naruto.

"Ya, hahahahahah" Deidara tertawa canggung mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Naru-chan gak boleh jajan sembarang! Makanlah bento yang sudah mama siapkan, un" Seru Deidara.

"Ciap, ma!" Sahut Naruto.

Melihat Deidara yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya bersama Naruto, Itachi tersenyum senang. Inilah saatnya, ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada sang pujaan hati.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana tempat praktek dokter gigi yang tak jauh dari sini?" Tanya Itachi, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang biografi Deidara, yang memang pada dasarnya adalah seorang dokter gigi. "Tentu saja. Tapi prakteknya hari ini tutup, un" jawab Deidara, tak lupa mengulas senyum. Coba lihat Itachi! Ayah satu anak ini tampak menahan sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari hidungnya. Inguskah? Hoh, tentu saja bukan. Mana ada ingus berwarna nyentrik seperti itu.

"Kenapa anda bisa tahu?" Tanya Itachi, menaikan satu alisnya. 'Sok' keren sekali kamu! Untungnya ya, untungnya, si Itachi ini parasnya tampan.( Author gak bisa bayangin, kalau Itachi ini punya muka yang 11/12 sama tukang bakso di pinggir jalan. Apa jadinya?-_-)

"Oh, perkenalkan saya Yamanaka Deidara. Saya dokter gigi yang membuka praktek disana, un" Deidara memperkenalkan dirinya.

Itachi pun menyambut tangan Deidara. Itachi tak mungkin menolaknya kan? 'Ukh, lembut sekali' batin Itachi. "A..aku Uchiha Itachi" Itachi juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Tapi jika anda benar-benar membutuhkan saya, anda bisa datang nanti jam 2 siang"

**'Aku memang membutuhkan mu, Dei' **batin Itachi (lagi?)

"Anda perlu apa? Tambal?"

**'Ya, aku butuh diri mu untuk menambal lubang di hati ku' **

"Atau cabut gigi?"

**'Tidak semuanya, aku hanya perlu kamu' **

"Mama, Ayo nanti Nalu telambat" Ocehan Naruto pun berhasil menyadarkan Itachi dari khayalannya yang tidak-tidak. Ingin rasanya ia men-**deathglare **si kecil Naru. Tapi melihat Naruto adalah putra dari incarannya itu, dibatalkanlah niatnya tersebut. "Oh iya. Kami permisi dulu, un" Pamit Deidara.

Itachi memandangi punggung Deidara dan Naruto, dirasa keduanya sudah tak terlihat lagi. Itachi pun menunjukan kepribadian narsisnya di depan umum. "Yahoo...Gotcha, My blondie!" Sorak Itachi, tanpa sadar dirinya tengah di pandangi oleh seorang balita bersurai brunette yang hendak pergi ke sekolah bersama kakaknya. "Kakek-kakek itu kenapa, Nee-chan?" Tanya balita tersebut.

**Ngekk..**

Persimpangan kecil muncul di dahi Itachi. 'Kakek' ya 'kakek', Usianya masih cukup dibilang muda untuk disebut kakek. "Enak saja, ganteng-ganteng gini dibilang kakek" Kata Itachi kelewat Narsis. Balita bernama Kiba itu merinding mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama, paman tadi itu menyelamkan ya" celoteh Naruto. Deidara yang tengah menggandeng pergelangan tangan mungil buah hatinya, sweatdropped mendengar ocehan si kecil Naru. Iya sih, Itachi itu tampan. Tapi sikapnya itu benar-benar aneh, dan bisa dikatakan menakutkan. "Heh, Naru-chan gak boleh gitu, Un" dusta Deidara. Padahal sih, hatinya juga mengatakan kalau Itachi itu menakutkan. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Deidara seorang ibu, ia tidak mau mengajarkan yang 'tidak-tidak' pada putra semata wayangnya.

**.**

**.**

**« Misa Anaru »**

Di sebuah kedai ramen, terlihat 5 pria tampan, errr-maksud ku hanya ada 4 (satu diantaranya mungkin tidak dihitung) tengah asyik menikmati hidangan ramen yang sangat terkenal di desa ini. Rasanya yang begitu nikmat, dan juga menggugah selera membuat para pengunjung tampak penasaran dengan cita rasa masakan khas jepang itu. Kedai Ichiraku namanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pagi ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya" Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Siapa yang tanya?" Tanya Yahiko, Sasori, dan Kakashi yang tampak jealous mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Apa dia masih terlihat cantik?" Kini Kisame lah yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja" jawab Itachi.

Yahiko dan Sasori menahan rasa cemburunya mendengar Ocehan Itachi mengenai Deidara. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Kisame tampak menikmati hidangan ramen disana. Masa bodo amat, Itachi terus bicara. Memangnya mereka peduli? Itachi mau bicara sampai mulut berbusa pun juga mereka tidak peduli. Kan mereka rival sekarang.

"Kakek Teuchi, Nalu pecan lamennya ya" Suara bocah kecil pun berhasil menghentikan ocehan Itachi. Mendengar suara yang amat familiar itu mereka segera menoleh ke arah balita bersurai blonde yang tengah menaiki bangku pelanggan di sebelah kiri mereka. 'Anak ku' Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Naru-chan jangan naik-naik, un!" Dan kini hati mereka berbunga-bunga saat melihat sosok Deidara yang menyembul dari tirai yang menutupi kedai tersebut. **Nosebleed berjamaah.** 'Uugh, manisnya' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Eh, Naru-chan. Kakek punya menu ramen terbaru untuk mu" Kata pria gendut, bernama Teuchi. Teuchi sendiri juga sudah menganggap Deidara adalah anaknya, dan Naruto adalah cucunya. "Nee, Dei-chan ayo masuk!" Seru Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai.

"Eh, ada Kakashi-san dan Itachi-san juga ya, un" Deidara sedikit terkejut melihat tetangga-tetangga nya yang juga berada di warung ramen milik Teuchi. Sedangkan Sasori, Yahiko, dan Kisame yang namanya tidak terdaftar dalam sapaan Deidara pun, terlihat pundung dipojokan.

"Nee, Dei-san kenalkan Itu Sasori, Yahiko, dan Kisame. Teman-teman ku" Kakashi memperkenalkan ke-3 nya pada Deidara.

"Hey, senang bertemu kalian" Ujar Deidara.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan mu, Dei-san" Sahut Sasori, Yahiko, dan Kisame bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama" Naruto terlihat tengah bersusah payah menaiki kasur ukuran queen size dimana ia dan sang ibu tempati saat tertidur. Mata bulatnya menatap sang ibu yang sedang berkutat dengan tab miliknya. "Apa sayang, un?" Tanya Sang Ibu. "Nalu cudah gocok gigi" Kata Naruto.

Sang ibu pun meletakan tab di atas meja disamping tempat tidur. Iris azure nya memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya yang dibalut baju piyama terusan berwarna putih. Balita imut itu segera merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di samping sang ibu. "Mama, paman-paman tadi itu cangat celam ya"

Deidara terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan polos Naruto. Sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto mengatakan jika ke-5 pria yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu sangat menyeramkan. Lantas apanya yang menyeramkan, Naru-chan?

"Maca tadi Nalu liat hidung meleka beladalah" Oceh Naruto.

"Begita ya? Yasudah Naru bobo ya? Sudah malam, un" Deidara mengecup singkat kening buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kantor Namikaze ***

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi, Minato sudah berada di ruangan kerjanya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Ia cuma terlalu bosan berada di mansion miliknya yang terlihat begitu sepi. Ingin rasanya ia meminta supaya istri dan putra semata wayang mereka kembali ke mansion.

**Tokk..Tokk..Tokk..**

"Masuk"

Pintu ruangan berwarna abu-abu itu pun terbuka dan menyembulkan sosok sang asisten. "Ada apa, Genma-san?" Tanya Minato.

"Tuan besar sudah kembali dari Austria, Tuan muda" Jawab sang asisten, Genma.

"Suruh ia masuk!" Seru Minato.

Genma pun membungkukan badannya, dan segera berlalu dari pandangan tuan muda nya itu.

**Misa Anaru**

"Apa yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan pada ku?" Tanya Minato kepada seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tegap dengan rambut putih miliknya. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tegap itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menghadapi sikap putranya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya" Tukas Jiraya.

Mata Minato mendelik mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Lalu bagaimana menurut Tou-san?" Minato bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, aku mau kau dan istri mu rujuk kembali" Jawab sang ayah.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kejar dia, dapatkan dia, dan miliki dia!" Kata Jiraya-Beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlalu dari ruangan putra semata wayangnya itu.

Minato tampak uring-uringan saat ini. Ia sendiri juga mau memiliki istrinya lagi, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Deidara sudah terlanjur sakit hati padanya. "Brengsek!" Minato menjatuhkan. Berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaamm"

"Oi, Kisame! Kalau nguap itu di tutup!" Umpat Yahiko. Melihat Kisame yang menguap layaknya kuda nil, mungkin Yahiko jadi Ilfil sendiri. "Kalau ngantuk tidur sana!" Usul Sasori. Sasori terus memperhatikan permainan Catur Yahiko Vs Kakashi. Mungkin melihat Kisame yang menguap ngantuk membuat Yahiko tidak bisa konsentrasi bermain.

"Krauukk..Kisame kebiasaan..krauukk" Kata Itachi yang tengah mengunyah camilan di mulutnya.

Meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 00.00 malam, tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk segera tidur. Mereka malah asyik bermain catur di apartemen Sasori. Istri saja tidak punya, siapa yang mau menasehati mereka untuk segera tidur? (Kayaknya enggak ada deh)

"Eh, menurut mu bagaimana dengan mantan suaminya Dei-chan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dia tampan" Jawab Sasori.

"Playboy" tambah Itachi

"Ya, mungkin dua-duanya" Yahiko menimpali.

"Tapi sekarang si Minato sudah tidak pernah kelihatan jalan dengan wanita lain" Kata Kisame.

"Iya juga sih" Gumam Kakashi, seraya menyeruput secangkir kopi miliknya.

"Sh*t, siapa yang meminum kopi ku?" Tanya Kakashi, kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kopi yang ia buat sudah habis tinggal ampasnya saja. Menyebalkan!

Kisame tertawa Innocent melihat tampang kesal Kakashi. "Kopi yang enak lho" Puji Kisame. "Kisame kurang ajar!" Umpat Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tingg..Tongg..**

Mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi, Deidara pun segera menghentikan kegiatan masak paginya sejenak. Wanita bersurai blonde itu segera bergegas menuju pintu depan. Setibanya disana, mata Deidara terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sosok mantan suaminya di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka. "Mama, papa cudah datang" Seru Naruto. Ya, Naruto lah yang membukakan pintu nya. Dan Naruto juga yang pertama kali melihat tamu nya.

"Naru, cepat masuk ke kamar!" Seru Deidara.

"Tapi ma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi'an" sela Deidara.

Buah hatinya pun segera berlari memasuki kamar, dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di ruang depan. "Mau apa kamu, un?" Tanya Deidara. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan mantan istrinya, Minato malah menutup pintu apartemen milik Deidara.

**Blamm..**

"H..hey" pekik Deidara.

Minato menghempaskan tubuh Deidara, hingga wanita berparas cantik itu harus terjatuh ke atas sofa dengan mantan suaminya di atas tubuh indahnya. "K..kau mau apa, un?" Tanya Deidara-seraya mendorong dada bidang suaminya. Namun apa daya, kekuatan Deidara terlalu lemah untuk menjauhkan mantan suaminya yang tengah menindih dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menolak ku?" Minato bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Apa yang harus ku terima dari mu? Kau pergi dengan wanita lain, haruskah aku menerimanya? Haruskah Minato, un?"

"Maafkan aku" Lirih Minato.

"Apa arti maaf bagi mu, Minato?" Tanya Deidara.

"Maaf"

"Pergilah, un!"

"Tapi-"

"Jika kau tidak ingin mendengar berita kematian mantan istri mu dan putra semata wayang mu lebih cepat dari yang kau duga, un" Sela Deidara.

Minato pun segera beranjak dan meninggalkan apartemen Deidara. Sedangkan Deidara tampak syok dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh mantan suaminya itu. Kenapa Minato baru datang saat ia telah pergi? Kenapa? Hatinya sakit, ia terlalu lama memendam semuanya.

"Mama" Naruto memegang wajah sang ibu. Balita blonde ini tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakan sang ibu. Ibunya menangis saat ayahnya datang, pastilah ia tahu jika ibunya tidak ingin bertemu sang ayah. "Nalu ndak akan mau beltemu papa lagi kalau itu bica membuat mama nangisc" Kata Naruto. Deidara membawa tubuh mungil Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. **'Maafkan mama, sayang. Karena keegoisan mama kamu harus berpisah dengan papa mu'** batin Deidara. Biarlah saat ini Deidara egois, Deidara hanya belum siap bertemu mantan suaminya dan kembali tersakiti seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi yang baru saja pulang dari apartemen Sasori, tak sengaja berpas-pas'an dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok pria bersurai blonde, bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki paras tampan. Mereka saling melempar pandang. Tak ada raut tegang diantara mereka. Kakashi sendiri pun tidak mempedulikan sosok pewaris tunggal Namikaze yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Kakashi pun segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**Blamm..**

Kakashi segera menutup rapat pintu apartemennya. Ia sendiri pun juga masih memikirkan pertemuan dirinya dengan Minato. Iris sapphire Minato benar-benar sangat mirip dengan milik Naruto. Wajahnya pun juga begitu mirip, Kakashi tidak heran kenapa Naruto memiliki paras yang imut seperti itu. Coba saja lihat kedua orang tuanya! Ayahnya yang tampan, juga ibunya yang cantik. Benar-benar menghasilkan keturunan yang terbilang sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus bergerak cepat" Gumam Kakashi, entah pada siapa.

Kakashi bisa memastikan, pasti besok Deidara akan dibuat bingung oleh sikap nya dan juga teman-temannya yang berebut perhatian wanita bertampang **buleWannaBe **itu. Meskipun, Deidara sering menghadapi Fansboy-fansboy nya. Tapi bisa dipastikan, Ke-5 pria ini pastilah sangat sulit dihadapi. Hehehehe, Kita lihat saja besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yosh, Hehehe bagaimana Minna? Jelek ya? Huum maaf:( . Oh, iya sedikit bocoran ya, Untuk chapter besok itu menceritakan tentang Usaha nya Kakashi untuk mencuri perhatiannya Dei-chan, hehehehe. Semoga kalian suka.. Maaf nya, Jika FF yang Misa buat kurang berkenan di hati para readers. Ok, See You Next Chapter:D**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


	3. My Ex-Husband And My New Neighbor

**Single Parent (Chapter 3)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naru-chan, dengarkan mama sekali lagi. Kalau nanti ada yang mengajak mu berbicara jangan ditanggapi ya, un" Deidara terlihat memberikan wejangan untuk putra semata wayangnya. Mengingatkan buah hati nya untuk mencegah terjadinya penculikan pada sang buah. Deidara tidak mau kalau buah hatinya menjadi korban penculikan yang marak terjadi. Berlebihan? Tidak, dia seorang ibu! Ibu mana yang mau melihat buah hatinya menjadi korban penculikan, dimasukan ke dalam karung, lalu menjadi korban sandera, lalu dipotong-potong, dibuang ke laut lalu dijadikan santapan ikan hiu. Big No! Deidara tidak bisa membayangkan, buah hatinya yang manis dimakan ikan hiu.

"S..selamat pagi, Dei-chan" sapa seorang wanita bersurai indigo. Deidara segera menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan sosok tetangganya yang ia tahu adalah seorang guru les privat.

"Eh, Hinata-chan. Hendak pergi kemana, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"H..hendak pergi ke rumah Temari-chan" Jawab wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Kau tahu? Hyuuga Hinata itu juga seorang janda yang tinggal bersama anak tunggalnya dan seorang adik perempuan yang baru bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas ternama di Konoha, Hanabi namanya.

Dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan menjadi sahabat dari sang Yamanaka ini. Dikarenakan sikapnya yang ramah, Deidara mudah beradaptasi dan memiliki banyak teman, seperti Haruno Sakura seorang guru Sekolah Dasar yang juga seorang janda anak 1, Temari kakak tiri Sakura dan Karin seorang janda yang hidup bersama kedua anak kembarnya, Kyuubi dan Nagato.

"Hey, Bibi Dei" sapa seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang menyembul dari balik badan sang wanita Hyuuga.

Sebut saja, Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah anak dari sang wanita Hyuuga itu. Usianya baru 7 tahun, duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. "Lho, Neji-kun gak sekolah, un?" Tanya Deidara. "Libur, kakak kelas 6 sedang ada Study Tour" Jawab Siswa kelas 1 SD itu. "M..Maaf Dei-chan, kami pamit dulu ya" Pamit Hinata seraya menggandeng pergelangan tangan anak tunggalnya itu.

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati, un" Deidara melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian Hinata.

"Mama, Kapan Nalu bica cekowlah di cewkolah yang cama dengan Neji-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nanti kalau Naru sudah berusia 7 tahun, un" Jawab Deidara.

"Nalu gak cabal"

"Belajar yang rajin ya, un"

"Huum" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, lucu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Apartemen Kakashi***

"Dengar-dengar sih, Dei-chan itu bukan satu-satunya janda yang tinggal di lantai 4" Kisame memulai pembicaraannya, begitu mengingat gosip dari ibu-ibu yang ia dengar saat melewati lantai dua kemarin malam (ketika sedang mencari makan untuk makan malam).

Ke-4 temannya terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Setahu mereka Deidara adalah satu-satunya single parent yang tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasori (kepo)

"Benar"

"Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Itachi

"Dari ibu-ibu lantai 2" Kisame membenarkan posisinya duduknya di sofa milik Kakashi.

"Benarkah itu, Kakashi?" Sekarang giliran Yahiko yang mengintrograsi temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi bisa jadi" Jawab Kakashi.

"Apa mereka cantik?" Itachi benar-benar sangat penasaran.

"Kita selidiki saja nanti" Usul Yahiko.

"Kalau begitu aku berpaling saja dengan salah satu dari mereka" Celetuk Itachi.

**'Tidak masalah, yang penting rival ku berkurang satu' **batin Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Apartemen Sakura***

"Gaa-chan, kerjakan PR-Astaga, Gaa-chan" pekik Sakura, saat melihat buah hatinya, Gaara pingsan dengan darah segar di kepalanya, serta sebuah boneka panda yang tergelatak di sampingnya. Sakura yakin, pasti buah hatinya terjatuh saat tengah mengambil boneka kesayangannya itu.

Sakura terlihat begitu cemas, ini sudah malam. Mau mencari bantuan pada siapa lagi? Deidara? Pasti sudah tidur. Hinata? Tentu saja, Temari? Dia sedang bertugas di desa Iwagakure (meliput bencana alam yang baru terjadi disana) Karin? Tidak, Karin tidak bisa meninggalkan dua buah hatinya sendiri di rumah.

Saking paniknya, akhirnya Sakura berlari keluar kamar apartemennya menuju tetangga yang tinggal di depan apartemennya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting..Tongg..**

"Please, buka" Lirih Sakura.

Baru saja hendak menekan tombol bel kembali, tiba-tiba saja pintu sudah terbuka dan menyembul sosok pria tampan yang tengah topless dengan surai merah maroon miliknya yang meneteskan tetesan air, (baru mandi ceritanya).

**Tatap..**

**Tatap..**

**Tatap..**

**Tat-**

"Tuan, tolong saya tuan.. Putra saya, hiks" Sakura begitu panik dan segera menarik pria yang baru memaki celana boxer itu ke kamar apartemennya. Pria tersebut masih terkesima melihat wanita cantik yang hanya dibaluti gaun tidur malam menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Astaga" akhirnya pria itu sadar, begitu melihat sosok bocah kecil yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah di kepalanya.

"Kita harus membawa nya ke rumah sakit" Pria tersebut segera bergegas menuju kamar apartemennya kembali.

Sakura sendiri tak mengerti dengan tingkah pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Apartemen Sasori***

Sasori memegang dadanya. Wanita tadi, wanita tadi begitu membuatnya terpesona. **'Oh, mimpi apa aku tadi malam' **Tanya Sasori dalam hati.

"Aku harus cepat, sebelum bocah itu kenapa-kenapa" Sasori segera memakai baju kemeja miliknya dan celana panjang hitam secara terburu-buru. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya pria bersurai maroon itu kembali menuju apartemen wanita bersurai bubble gum tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Minggu pagi Deidara, dikejutkan dengan kabar putra tunggal sahabatnya yang masuk rumah sakit akibat luka bocor di bagian pelipis nya. Setelah sarapan pagi, Deidara dan malaikat kecilnya bergegas menuju apartemen Sakura untuk melihat keadaan si kecil Gaara.

"Gaala cakit ya? Ini Nalu bawain buah" Kata Naruto, seraya mendekati ranjang dimana Gaara tengah bersandar disandaran kasur.

"Telimakacih, Nalu" Ucap Gaara.

"Gaara-chan, kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Neji, kepada balita yang berada 3 tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Kan Gaala mau ambil Panda-chan, eh tiba-tiba caja Gaala gak ceimbang ya cudah Gaala jatuh. Lalu, Gaala gak ingat apa-apa lagi" Jelas Gaara.

"Kacian, cepat cembuh ya, Gaala" Ucap Naruto, sambil memberikan sebuah kartu ucapan yang ia buatkan untuk sahabatnya.

Gaara menerima kartu bergambar 3 anak laki-laki yang dibuat memakai sebuah krayon. Gaara membuka kartu tersebut, sebuah gambar bocah laki-laki bersurai merah tengah tertidur di atas tempat tidur dan dengan kalimat bertuliskan **Good Well Soon **dibawah gambar tersebut.

"Telimakacih, Nalu"

"Cama-cama"

"Bagaimana, keadaan Gaara-chan, Sakura-san?" Seorang pria bersurai merah maroon tiba-tiba saja datang memasuki kamar apartemen Sakura yang terbuka lebar.

"Lho, Sasori-san, un" Deidara sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasori di apartemen Sakura.

"Eh, ada Dei-san"

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura, mengintrupsi keterkejutan mereka berdua.

Keduanya pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Nah, Sasori-san ini yang mengantar Gaa-chan tadi malam" jelas Sakura. "Huumm, Syukurlah" Ucap Deidara. "I..I..Iya, terimakasih ya Sasori-san"

"Tidak masalah" Balas Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang ibu muda berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan kedua buah hatinya. Dua bocah laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal, melihat sang ibu yang selalu terburu-buru itu. Prinsip sang ibu 'Time Is Money' itu juga digunakan sang ibu saat mereka berjalan bersama. **' Jika, kau lambat rezeki mu juga akan sendat ' **itulah perkataan ibu berkacamata tersebut.

"**Kyaaaa" **teriak Wanita berusia 25 tahun tersebut saat bertabrakan dengan seorang pria bertubuh bak model yang sepertinya juga berjalan terburu-buru.

"Mama, jangan bulu-bulu dong!" Protes balita bersurai jingga kemerah-merahan. "Benal, mama jalan telalu cepat" kata si balita bersurai merah. "M..Maaf, tuan kami buru-buru" Ucap Wanita tersebut-terbata-bata rupanya.

Si pria bersurai jingga itu hanya terpaku saat melihat wajah wanita yang barusan menabraknya. 'Cantik' batin nya. Saking terpesonanya, ia tak menyadari jika wanita dan dua balita tersebut sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"Nyonya" seru Yahiko.

Wanita bersurai merah tersebut segera menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan" Kata Yahiko, seraya memberikan sebuah bross berbentuk matahari ke tangan wanita itu.

"Ne, itukan bloss mama" celetuk salah satu balita kembar itu.

"Terimakasih, tuan" Ucap wanita tersebut, dan berjalan meninggalkan Yahiko sendiri.

"Mungkin aku akan berpaling dari Deidara-san" Gumam Yahiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**yo kita lihat sosok wanita bersurai blonde ikat empat yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menggeret koper besar miliknya. Mendengar, keponakannya sakit ia begitu panik dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke Konoha demi melihat keponakan kesayangannya.

Rei Temari, 24 tahun adalah seorang wartawan yang bekerja di salah satu stasiun tv ternama di Jepang. Wanita yang selalu patah hati, dan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki, dalam artian Temari jomblo hingga usianya yang cukup terbilang dewasa.

Jangan tanya kenapa!

Temari sangat payah dalam percintaan.

**Bruugghh..**

"Aduuhh" ringis Temari-saat bokongnya terbentur lantai.

"Sh*t, sakit sekali" seorang pria tampan bersurai raven tampak tak berbeda dengan keadaan Temari, dalam artian: Pria tersebut juga merasakan bagaimana Bokong mu berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai.

"Kau punya ma-Astaga" Itachi (nama pria itu) terdiam sejenak saat mendapati wanita manis tengah berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

"KAU! SAKIT TAHU" Omel Temari.

**'Ya tuhan, cantik sekali' **

"Sakit..sakit..sakit..kau itu punya mata tidak sih"

**'Seperti bidadari'**

"Hey, kau punya telingakan?"

Lagi-lagi, Itachi terdiam menyaksikan wajah cantik milik wanita dihadapannya kini.

"O..oi" Temari terkejut saat Itachi langsung menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, dan kau?"

**Glekk..**

Temari menelan ludah saat melihat seorang laki-laki menjabat langsung tangannya. Apalagi laki-laki itu memiliki paras yang...

"**Kyyyaaaaaaa, lepaskan!" **Teriak Temari layaknya wanita yang hendak diperkosa.

Temari pun segera melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Itachi yang menjadi objek pandang orang-orang di lantai 1.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 siang, Naruto kecil terus memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah membuat kue tart beraneka buah kesukaannya. Setiap seminggu sekali, Deidara memang selalu membuat kue untuk buah hatinya. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak pernah bosan merasakan kelezatan kue buatan sang ibu.

Ia memperhatikan begitu khusyuk sang bunda yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue dengan Mixed. Bingung, karena sang ibu membuat kue dengan cara sama dengan ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Tapi, kenapa buatan kue sang ibu lebih enak, dibanding Kue yang sering dibawakan kakeknya dari kota? Mungkin sang ibu memiliki resep rahasia tersendiri.

"Mama, nanti kue nya halusc dikacih Jeluk"

"Iya, mama ngerti, un"

"Mama, ini namanya apa?"

"Itu namanya **Whipped Cream "**

Naruto terus bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Dengan sabar, Deidara menjawab. Ia suka dengan sikap putranya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang begitu besar.

1 jam kemudian, Naruto memandangi kue cantik nan menggoda buatan sang ibu. Tak sabar rasanya ia memakannya. Masih beberapa buah yang belum di letakan di atasnya. Hmmmm, enak.. (Ok,Author ngiler bayanginnya)

"Kau tak sabar ya, un?" Tanya Deidara, yakin jika putranya tidak sabar mencicipi kue buatannya.

**Ting..Tong..**

"Naru-chan, tolong bukakan pintu dulu, un!" Pinta Deidara.

"Hu'um"

**«Misa Anaru»**

"Naru-chan, mama nya ada?" Tanya tamu tersebut. Naruto mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan pria bersurai perak itu. "Bisa dipanggilkan?" Tanya Kakashi. "Bica, tunggu cebental ya paman!" Naruto segera berlari ke ruang tengah.

"Ada Paman Kakachi di luang tamu" Kata Naruto.

Deidara pun segera menemui tamunya di ruang tamu. Melihat sang tamu, Deidara mengulas **Charming Smile **andalannya. Tanpa ia sadari, jika Kakashi lagi-lagi harus menahan **nosebleed **yang selalu terjadi saat Deidara tersenyum kepadanya.

"Eh, Kakashi-san. Ada apa,un?" Tanya Deidara, seraya duduk di sofa yang terletak di hadapan sofa dimana Kakashi duduk.

"Tadi ada surat untuk anda yang nyasar ke apartemen ku, Dei-san" Jawab Kakashi, memberikan sepucuk surat pada Deidara.

"Dari siapa ya, un" gumam Deidara.

"Dari Fans mungkin" jawab Kakashi, dengan menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Ah, Kakashi-san bisa aja, un" Kata Deidara.

"Hehehehe" Kakashi tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mengingat barusan ia membuat kue, Deidara pun segera meminta tamunya untuk menunggu sementara ia pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan hidangan untuk Kakashi.

"Mama, Nalu ndak cabal nih" Rengek Naruto, seraya menunjuk kue buatan ibunya.

Deidara pun memotong kue tersebut dan meletakannya di piring untuk buah hatinya. "Yummy" Kata Naruto. Sang ibu tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata buah hatinya. "Itu untuk ciapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Untuk paman Kakashi" Jawab Deidara-bergegas menuju ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

**Kakashi's Pov**

Mimpi tidak? Aku ini bermimpi ya? Kenapa rasanya seperti mimpi? Teman-teman ku mengatakan jika mereka sudah berpaling dari wanita cantik itu, itu benaran kan? Apa yang membuat mereka berpaling? Apa mereka sudah tahu, kalau mereka tidak akan pernah menang dariku?

Ternyata setelah ku tanya, mereka berpaling karena mereka sudah menemukan wanita yang membuat mereka terpesona. Mereka juga mengatakan, jika mereka tidak mau merebutkan satu wanita seperti tak ada lagi wanita di dunia ini. Ya, terserah. Aku tak peduli, lagipula bukannya itu akan membuat ku mudah mendapatkan si Sexy Deidara? Haha, tentu saja iya.

Tadi siang aku ke rumahnya, dia cantik seperti biasanya. Memakai apron berwarna merah jambu (dengan hiasan rombe-rombe) sangat indah di tubuhnya. Tuhan, dia tampak sexy sekali. Aku seperti seorang suami yang melihat istri ku memakai apron saat aku habis pulang kerja.

Hummm...

Khayalan ku semakin menjadi..

Apalagi ia menyajikan ku kue buatannya yang begitu LEZAT. Sekali lagi, LEZAT. LEZAT sekali, mengalahkan kue-kue yang pernah ku cicipi sebelumnya. Sudah cantik, pintar, ramah, pandai memasak lagi. Benar-benar, tipe istri idaman. Heheheheh, Ayah ku rasa aku memutuskan untuk menikah.

**End Of Kakashi's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Mansion Namikaze ***

**See,** kita kembali lagi ke sebuah mansion megah dengan pemiliknya yang memiliki wajah tampan bagaikan seorang **boyband. **What? Boyband? Ku katakan sekali, Boyband. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Berlebihan ya? Mungkin, lagipula Namikaze Minato memang memiliki wajah yang tampan, dan postur tubuh yang ideal. (Author pun rela jadi istri keduanya *Plakk*)

Malam ini, Namikaze Minato tampak kesepian. Sudah, tak terhitung lagi berapa gelas Wine yang ia minum (minuman orang kaya **Wine,** masa iya **Teh Tubruk **yang benar aja?). Ia lelah seperti ini terus, sepertinya ia memang sudah putus asa mendapatkan kepercayaan sang istri kembali.

"Butuh Nasehat, nak?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya berjalan mendekati pria berusia 26 tahun itu.

"Aku kurang apa Tou-san?" Tanya Minato begitu lirih.

"Dalam fisik kau sempurna, begitupun dengan materi. Tapi ada dua yang kurang dari mu"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau kurang setia dan kurang bersungguh-sungguh meyakinkan istri mu jika kau sudah berubah" Jelas Jiraya.

"Begitukah" beo Minato.

"Kau hanya perlu bersungguh-sungguh dalam mendapatkan istri mu kembali, nak" Ujar Jiraya, seraya menepuk pelan bahu putra tunggalnya itu.

Minato menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Benarkah selama ini iya kurang bersungguh-sungguh? Ia terus bertanya akan hal itu. Jadi, selama ini Deidara melihat dirinya yang kurang sungguh-sungguh? **'Cih, menyedihkan sekali' **batin Minato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto kecil memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia berharap pada bintang-bintang yang bertabur indah malam ini, dalam diam Naruto berdoa, ia ingin melihat papanya, bermain bersama papanya, serta memperkenalkan papanya kepada teman-temannya.

Sang ibu berjalan mendekati tubuh kecil Naruto, dengan lembut Deidara menyentuh bahu buah hatinya itu. "Belum bobo, un?" Tanya Sang ibu. "Nalu ndak bica bobo" jawab Naruto. Disentuhnya lembut surai pirang malaikat kecilnya itu, "kamu memikirkan papa ya, un" tebak Naruto.

Takut-takut Naruto mengangguk. Ia takut jika sang ibu memarahinya, memintanya untuk berhenti membicarakan papanya.

"Tidak usah takut! Naru-chan kan anaknya papa. Naru-chan rindu papa, un?" Deidara menegaskan. "Hu'um" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Hiks" isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir kecil nya. Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto, Deidara tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Hidup tanpa orang tua yang lengkap, memang bukan pilihan balita imut ini.

"Besok kita bertemu papa ya, un" Hibur Deidara.

"Hiks, Nalu lindu papa, lindu cekali" Kata Naruto.

"Cup..cup..cup, besok ya. Mama janji, un" Deidara terus membujuk Naruto untuk berhenti menangis.

"Janji ya, ma"

"mama janji, un"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**etelah buah hatinya terlelap, Deidara segera meraih ponselnya dan bergegas menuju balkon. Ditekannya beberapa tuts screen yang ada di ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Meskipun ragu, Deidara berharap jika orang yang ia hubungi masih terjaga dan mengangkat telepon darinya.

**'Hallo'**

"Hallo, M..Mina-"

**'D..Dei, k..kau kah itu?'**

"Kau mabuk, un?" Tanya Deidara.

**'Maaf'**

"Jangan mabuk lagi, un" Deidara berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

**'Iya, mabuk sedikit malam ini'**

"Minato, aku boleh datang kesana?"

**'Kenapa?'**

"Naru-chan merindukan mu, un"

**'Aku yang akan datang kesana'**

"Un"

***Pippp..***

Deidara menghela napas saat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sambungan secara sepihak. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam saat dirasakan dinginnya angin malam semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Besok, ia harus siap-siap untuk menyambut kedatangan mantan suaminya itu.

Deidara pun merebahkan tubuhnya disamping putra semata wayangnya yang sudah terlelap. Dikecupnya kening Naruto kecil, kegiatan yang selalu Deidara lakukan saat hendak tidur. Putranya adalah segalanya untuk Deidara. Tak dipungkiri lagi, Jika Naruto lah yang sering mengisi kesepian dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Esok Pagi ***

Minato berjalan memasuki apartemen dimana Deidara tinggal bersama putra mereka. Banyak yang memandang kagum sosoknya. Bahkan, dilantai dua pun Minato sempat dimintai tanda tangan oleh ibu-ibu yang sering dijuluki kerajaan gosip oleh Deidara dan kawan-kawannya.

Dengan membawa bingkisan dan sebuket bunga untuk Deidara yang memang sangat menyukai bunga.

Lagi-lagi, Minato bertemu pandang dengan pria bersurai perak yang ia temui saat pertama kali ia berkunjung ke apartemen Deidara. Minato merasa jika pria tersebut adalah rival untuknya. Entah benar atau tidak, Minato merasa jika pria tersebut juga berambisi memiliki Deidara.

Tak peduli, akhirnya Minato mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen mantan istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 8 pagi, Naruto menyaksikan acara kartun kesukaannya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah sambil menikmati serealnya. "Mama, kue yang kemalin dibuat bekal kan?" Tanya Naruto. "Tentu saja, un" jawab Deidara. Naruto berlari menuju meja makan dan meraih tas bergambar rubah ekor 9 miliknya. Naruto tampak imut memakai seragam sekolahnya.

**Ting..tong..**

"Itu pasti papa" Beo Naruto.

Naruto segera berlari dan mendahului sang ibu yang hendak membuka pintu.

**Cklek..**

"Papa.." Seru Naruto, berlari memeluk pinggang sang ayah dengan menjinjitkan kakinya.

Minato terkekeh geli dan menggendong tubuh Naruto kecil. Naruto mencium pipi sang ayah, seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada sang ibu. Deidara lagi-lagi cuma mengulas senyumannya dan meminta Minato untuk segera masuk.

"Mama, hali ini Nalu libul dulu ya"

"Enggak bisa, un"

Minato hampir saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah buah hatinya yang tampak manja pada mantan istrinya itu. Sekilas mereka memang terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Tapi, ku rasa itu dulu. Dulu, saat Deidara masih mempercayai suaminya dan bersabar mengerti akan sikap Minato.

"Nanti papa antar Naru-chan ke sekolah, asalkan Naru mau sekolah" Ujar Minato.

"Tapi Minato-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Dei" Sela Minato.

"Boleh ya, ma" Pinta Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi dan Nagato? Kalian kan akan pergi ke sekolah di antar Paman Kakashi, un"

"Nalu mau diantal papa, Paman Kakachi pascti juga ngelti"

**Ting..Tong..**

"Itu pasti Kakashi-san" Gumam Deidara.

Wanita bersurai blonde itu segera bergegas menuju pintu, akan tetapi Minato sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu apartemen mantan istrinya itu.

"Selamat pa-"

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Minato, menyela ucapan pria bersurai perak dihadapannya.

"Oh, ku kira Dei-san."

"Eh, K..Kakashi-san, un" sapa Deidara.

Minato benar-benar cemburu saat melihat Deidara tampak akrab dengan pria yang ia ketahui bernama,Kakashi. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara bahkan mengulas senyuman charming nya dihadapan pria tersebut. Cih, jika Minato tidak sedang menjalani misi mendapatkan hati mantan istrinya, sudah dipastikan Minato akan memukul wajah pokerface milik pria 'sok' keren itu (menurutnya).

"Oh, yasudah kami berangkat dulu ya" pamit Kakashi.

"Kami belangkat dulu, bi" Diikuti oleh si kembar, Kyuubi dan Nagato.

Deidara melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian ketiga orang itu. "Hati-hati ya, un"

"Siapa Kakashi itu?" Tanya Minato.

Deidara yang sudah menutup pintu apartemennya merasa heran dengan pertanyaan Minato. Jarang sekali Minato mau ikut campur urusan Deidara, bahkan saat mereka masih terikat pernikahan pun Minato tak pernah mau repot-repot mengurusi urusan istrinya (mantan) itu.

"Dia tetangga kami, sering mengantar Naru-"

"Aku akan pindah ke sini!" Sela Minato.

"Pardon, un" Pinta Deidara.

Deidara menatap Minato dengan tatapan 'apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar'

"Aku akan pindah ke sini!" Tegas Minato.

"U..untuk apa, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Papa akan pindah ke cini? Holleeeee" sorak Naruto.

"Kau tidak bersunggung-sungguh kan, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja, aku bersungguh-sungguh!" Jawab Minato.

"Ayo Naru-chan, kita berangkat!" Ajak Minato-sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil buah hatinya.

Deidara terpaku saat mendengar perkataan Minato. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Sedangkan ia sengaja pindah ke Konoha, untuk menghindari kejaran-kejaran wartawan yang memburu berita tentang hubungannya dengan sang pemilik tunggal, Namikaze itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Minna.. Kayaknya, Jalan cerita chapter yang Misa janjikan benar-benar diubah. Berbagai saran Misa terima, Naru-chan bilang kalau Deidara diperebutkan ke-5 predator (ciyye, emangnya buaya) itu bakalan lama. Ada salah satu readers yang bilang begitu (selain Naru-chan). Jadi, cerita benar-benar diubah dari yang Misa pikirkan. Soal, Minato kenapa gak sama Kushina? Hehehe, Namanya juga Fict! Apasih yang gak terjadi? Naruto hamil aja terjadi kan? Sebelumnya, maaf kalau fict Misa mengecewakan kalian. Hihihihi, Makasih atas Review dan sarannya, **

**See you latter**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	4. Oh, My Sexy Lady

**Single Parent (Chapter 4)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak mendengar pernyataan Minato yang hendak tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan dirinya, Deidara lagi-lagi terlihat galau dan tampak enggan untuk keluar rumah. Sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak membuka tempat prakteknya. Deidara benar-benar bingung sekarang. Entah, apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Wanita bersurai blonde ini tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa lagi. Biarlah Minato berbuat sesuka hatinya, selama itu tidak mengganggu ketenangan dirinya.

Deidara mengulas senyum saat melihat Kakashi yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Posisinya saat ini memang tengah berada di kamar mandi. Niatnya yang ingin membasuh muka ternyata disuguhkan oleh Kakashi yang tengah memandang langit malam. Deidara sendiri tak tahu apa yang indah dari langit malam, kenapa banyak orang yang menyukai langit gelap bertabur bintang itu sih?

***Deidara's Pov***

Entah hanya perasaan ku saja, atau Kakashi-san memang sering memperhatikan ku ya? Pria tampan itu sering sekali tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan diri ku. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa. Apa yang menarik dari ku? Padahal, Kakashi-san kan bisa mendapatkan wanita-wanita yang lebih daripada aku. Mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik pun, ku yakin pasti bisa.

Secara, dia tampan, baik, ramah, dan juga mapan. Ya, meskipun dia itu misterius sih. Hmm, setiap kali di dekatnya pun pasti aku merasa **deg-deg'an, **bingung sekali dengan perasaan ku kali ini. Kakashi-san, dan Minato-kun benar-benar bisa membuat jantung ku berdebar-debar.

Minato-kun ya?

Hehehe, miris rasanya jika aku memutar kembali memori ku tentangnya. Melihat dirinya yang selalu pulang mabuk, memarahi ku, juga membawa wanita lain ke rumah. Rasanya, itu sangat menyedihkan. Aku memang rapuh, bahkan hampir bunuh diri saat ku rasa aku tak bisa bersabar lagi, jika tak ku lihat Naruto, putra ku yang masih memerlukan diri ku.

Balita itu semangat ku. Semangat hidup ku, aku menyayanginya sangat. Putra ku, putra kami yang lahir 4 tahun silam. Bahagia rasanya saat aku mengetahui ada kehidupan di dalam perut ku. Melahirkan bayi mungil ku, ku lalui masa-masa melahirkan itu sendiri. Tanpa suami ku, yang tidak ku tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Naruto ku tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan hyperaktif, tak bisa diam dan gemar bermain (ya, meskipun pulang ujung-ujungnya nangis). Aku memutuskan pindah ke sini 1 tahun lalu. Tadinya aku tinggal di kediaman Yamanaka. Tapi, melihat kondisi adik bungsu ku yang selalu memberi contoh tak baik, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini. Aku tak mau Naruto disuguhi pemandangan adik ku, Ino yang selalu berbuat tak senonoh di depan mata polos putra ku.

**End Of Dei's Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kediaman Namikaze ***

Lagi-lagi pria tampan ini terlihat begitu lesu. Besok pagi Minato akan segera menempati apartemen yang ia pesan di desa Konoha. Sengaja ia pesan untuk ia tempati agar lebih dekat dengan anak dan istrinya (mantan). Dikamar bernuansa eropa itulah saksi bisu tentang perjalanan hidup rumah tangganya.

Hanya 3 tahun pernikahannya berjalan. Jika mengingat pernikahan itu terjadi karena adanya perjodohan, Minato terkadang tertawa miris. Deidara pergi dari hidupnya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Memang kini ia tengah menerima resiko jika ia terlalu sering mencampakan istrinya.

Diusianya yang saat itu baru 21 tahun memang terlalu buru-buru untuk menikah. Emosinya pun masih belum bisa dikendalikan, terlebih Deidara yang juga saat itu masih berusia 20 tahun. Ia baru resmi menjadi seorang dokter gigi diusinya saat menikah dengan Minato.

Mereka berdua masih terlalu muda. Terlalu muda, juga mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menghadapi hidup berumah tangga. Menjadi seorang ayah, seorang ibu, seorang suami dan seorang istri. Minato kesal saat mengetahui perjodohan tersebut. Ingin digagalkan, tentu saja Minato tidak ingin membuat malu keluarganya.

"Semoga saja tindakan ku benar" gumam Minato-seraya menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Good night my love, Deidara" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Apartemen Karin ***

Wanita bersurai merah terlihat tengah memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pusing melihat kedua buah hatinya yang saling melempar guling, hingga busa-busa benda empuk itu keluar dari tempatnya. Kedua buah hatinya memang nakal, bahkan melebihi nakalnya anak-anak biasanya.

"Hentikan, Kyuu-chan, Naga-chan!" Bagaikan nyamuk, suara Karin benar-benar tak lagi dihiraukan oleh kedua anak kembarnya. Terkadang ia menyesal sudah mempercayai pria brengsek itu. Pria yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan malah menikah dengan wanita lain. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Pria bernama Sakon yang ternyata adalah mantan kekasihnya, juga ayah dari kedua buah hatinya, merangkap menjadi pria yang sangat ia benci. Mengingat hal itu Karin begitu jijik dengan pria hidung belang semacam Sakon. Ditambah gen kembar dari nya membuat Karin melahirkan dua malaikat kembar yang membuatnya tetap semangat hidup. Ya, meskipun Karin sering kewalahan sendiri.

Karin pindah ke Konoha saat dua buah hatinya berusia 1 tahun. Kegigihannya lah yang membuat dia menjadi tak kekurangan seperti ini. Karin sendiri bekerja menjadi seorang karyawati disebuah perusahaan ternama. Mengingat dirinya yang sempat mengenyam S1, membuat dirinya memiliki pangkat sebagai manager disana.

Ia bekerja begitu tekun. Baginya Waktu Adalah Uang. Tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Karin yang saat itu hampir putus asa, melihat kedua buah hatinya membutuhkan dirinya. Akhirnya Karin bisa maju dan memiliki semangat untuk meneruskan masa depannya kembali bersama kedua buah hatinya.

"Kyuu, nakal"

"Naga, juga"

"Hey, hentikan" Karin benar-benar tak habis pikir. Gen fisik lebih banyak diturunkan olehnya, kenapa Gen sikap cenderung menuruni ayah mereka? Gahhh, Karin pusing memikirkannya.

**Tingg..Tongg..**

"SIAPA SIH YANG BELTAMU MALAM-MALAM" Protes dua bocah kembar itu.

"Hey, tidak sopan tahu!" Kata sang ibu, seraya melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu depan.

**Cklek...**

"Huwwaaaahhhhh, Paman Yahiko ya! Ayo macuk, ayo macuk" Sikap Tsundere Kyuubi kecil pun tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika melihat sang tamu atau bisa dikatakan **ATM Mainan **nya datang. ATM Mainan? Hoh, tentu saja begitu. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Karin, Yahiko jadi berambisi untuk mendekati ibu dua anak itu, dengan cara menyogok dua putra kembarnya dengan mainan yang banyak.

Nagato juga tak kalah ramahnya dengan Kyuubi, tangan kecilnya bergelayut manja di lengan kekar pria bertubuh tegap itu. **'Benar-benar anaknya Sakon' **Karin sweatdropped sendiri melihat kedua buah hatinya yang berniat memonopolikan Yahiko. "Mana mainan untuk, Kyuu?" Kyuubi menagih mainan yang dibawakan Yahiko untuk keduanya. "Tidak, Kyuu ndak ucah dikacih, Naga-chan aja yang dikacih **(tidak, kyuu tidak usah dikacih, Naga-chan saja yang dikasih)**" kata Nagato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Minato geleng-geleng kepala saat ibu-ibu ganjen tak tahu malu yang tinggal di lantai 2 berusaha membantu dirinya untuk mengangkut barang-barang miliknya ke lantai 4. Ia tak mengerti dengan keadaan apartemen 5 tingkat milik putra Hokage ke-3 yang menjabat di desa ini.

Kok mau-maunya orang-orang tampan macam Minato, Kakashi, Sasori, Itachi dan Yahiko tinggal disini? Bagaimana dengan Kisame? Wah, itu lain lagi ceritanya. Entah, dia betah atau tidak. Melihat Fansgirl-fansgirl barunya yang begitu agresif layaknya kawanan macan betina yang merebutkan satu macan jantan. Mana lagi, Ibu-ibu disini sangat gemar melakukan silaturahmi yan terselubung **(dibaca, Gosip).**

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Minato menolak secara halus ibu-ibu yang sedang mencari perhatian padanya, atau bahasa gaulnya **Caper. **"Tidak usah sungkan, kami ikhlas kok membantu anda, Minato-san" kata seorang wanita berdada bohai, Mei Terumi. "Humm, tidak usah" Tolak Minato-segera menggeret koper besar miliknya. Ibu-ibu tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sosok pangeran di negeri dongeng itu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

**« GREY Misa »**

"Nalu-chan, sebenalnya kita mau ajak Nalu ke taman. Tapi kami takut ibu-ibu penggocip itu gigit pipi Nalu lagi" Kata Balita bersurai coklat brunette dengan tatto berbentuk taring berwarna merah. "Kita main dicini caja Kiba-chan" Timpal balita bersurai merah bata yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari dua balita lainnya.

Ke-3 nya kini terlihat tengah bermain di depan pintu apartemen milik balita bersurai blonde, yang mungkin terlihat lebih kecil dan Chubby dibanding Gaara dan Kiba. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat boneka rubah kesayangannya. Ia juga takut jika harus bertemu dengan ibu-ibu lantai 2 yang suka menggigit kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Hey, cemua" sapa Nagato dan Kyuubi yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang pria bersurai jingga. Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba memandang aneh pria yang tengah bersama sahabat kembar mereka. **'Siapa orang itu, ya?' **Tanya Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba dalam hati.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba

"Iya, kalian mau kemana?" Gaara ikut bertanya.

"Kami ingin pelgi ke kebun binatang" Jawab Nagato dan Kyuubi bersamaan.

"Lalu ciapa om ini?" Kiba bertanya lagi layaknya seorang wartawan yang tengah mencari gosip-gosip para selebritis papan atas.

"Dia ini Om Yahiko" Jawab Kyuubi.

"Yuk, Om kita belangkat" ajak Nagato.

Yahiko pun mengangguk pelan dan berjalan seraya menggandeng kedua balita tersebut menuju lift. "Enak cekali ya meleka" Gumam Naruto. "Tadi, Nalu bilang cecuatu?" Tanya Gaara. Naruto pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengikuti kedua temannya menuju apartemen milik Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dimana Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato, kepada mantan istrinya yang tengah menyajikan minuman untuk dirinya. Minato memang sengaja mampir untuk melihat keadaan mantan istrinya dan putra tunggal mereka. Meskipun baru 3 hari tak bertemu, rasanya Minato sangat merindukan keduanya. Berlebihan? Menurutku tidak.

"Kamu benar ingin tinggal di sini? Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan mu, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"Aku bisa melihatnya seminggu sekali. Lagipula, untuk apa punya asisten jika tak ada gunanya sama sekali, bukan begitu fungsi mereka" Jawab Minato.

"Dasar tuan muda" Gumam Deidara.

Minato menaikan satu alisnya mendengar gumaman Deidara. Lucu sekali sebutan 'tuan muda' itu. Memang ia sering dipanggil 'tuan muda' tapi baru kali ini istrinya atau lebih tepatnya mantan istrinya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'tuan muda'.

"Kau masih sering berkata 'un' ya, Dei" Ujar Minato, sambil menyesap secangkir kopi yang Deidara sajikan untuknya.

"Dan kamu masih suka meminum kopi hangat dengan 1 gula batu ya, un" Timpal Deidara-memandang ke arah lain, agar Minato tidak menatap dirinya.

"Kau masih hafal kebiasaan ku?" Tanya Minato

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang dulu menyajikan secangkir kopi untuk mu? Kekasih mu, un"

"Maaf"

"Eh" Deidara terlonjak kaget mendengar Minato yang mengucapkan maaf padanya. Entah, apa maksudnya. "Maaf, dulu aku terlalu sering menyakiti mu" lirih Minato. "A..apa? Enggak kok, kamu-"

"Dei"

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, un" Ujar Deidara.

"Kau memaafkan ku?" Tanya Minato.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, marah pun juga percuma. Pada siapa aku harus marah, un" Jawab Deidara.

Deidara beranjak dari duduknya. Wanita bersurai blonde itu hendak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan mantan suaminya. Tetapi, Minato dengan cepat menarik pergelangan Deidara hingga tubuh indah Deidara jatuh ke pangkuan Minato. "Uun" Deidara lagi-lagi merona merasakan posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Minato.

"M..Minato bisa tidak lepaskan tangan mu? Sesak tahu, un" kata Deidara.

"Oh, maaf" Minato segera melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Deidara.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, un"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**i sebuah mini market yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen, Deidara mengajak putra tunggalnya untuk berbelanja. Hari masih sore, kira-kira sekitar jam 18:30. Naruto terlihat senang berada diatas troli yang di dorong oleh sang ibu. "Mama, Nalu mau itu" kata Naruto-menunjuk sebuah mainan puzzle.

"Itu tinggi sekali, mama sepertinya tidak bisa mengambilnya, un"

"Tapi-"

"Bisa ku bantu?"

Deidara segera menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi yang juga tengah berbelanja. "Eh, Kakashi-san, un" Deidara mengulas senyum saat Kakashi meraih mainan tersebut untuk putranya. "Boleh aku yang bayar?" Tanya Kakashi. "Tidak-"

"Tidak masalah, Dei-san! Kakashi sangat suka anak-anak" Seorang pria tampan bersurai raven ikat kuda menepuk pelan bahu Kakashi. "Tidak usah repot-repot, un" kata Deidara. "Tidak apa, Dei-san" Timpal Itachi-mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Itachi. Belum sempat Kakashi menyumpahi dirinya, Itachi pun sudah melenggang pergi meninggalkan ke-3 nya. "paman Kakachi, Nalu mau es klim" Naruto menunjuk sebuah tempat pendingin dimana terdapat berbagai macam es krim di sana. Kakashi mengangguk pelan dan segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto dari Troli. "Mau rasa apa?" Tanya Kakashi. "Laca jeluk" jawab Naruto. Kakashi tersenyum singkat melihat Naruto yang begitu manja padanya. Mungkin jika ayahnya melihat, sudah pasti Kakashi akan dinasehati untuk segera menikah dan cepat-cepat mempunyai seorang anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari mini market, Naruto segera berlari dan mengambil sebuah gunting. Ia tak sabar untuk segera membuka mainan-mainan yang Kakashi belikan untuknya. Ia suka mainan, sudah menjadi naluri balita-balita seumurannya menyukai mainan. "Hati-hati! Nanti jari mu kena gunting, un" Deidara pun membantu buah hatinya membuka kerdus-kerdus mainan itu.

"Paman Kakachi baik cekali" kata Naruto.

"Iya, makanya Naru-chan jangan membuat paman Kakashi repot, un" timpal Deidara.

"Ciap, ma"

Deidara terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto yang bersikap lucu seperti itu. Ia gemas, gemas sekali. Wajah Naruto memang imut, ditambah lagi dengan tingkah dan gaya bicaranya yang dapat membuat siapa saja tak tahan untuk tidak mencubitnya sekali. Bahkan, banyak yang suka melihat Naruto menangis (karena bagi mereka: melihat Naruto menangis seperti melihat sosok malaikat yang turun dari surga).

**Kringg..Kriingg..**

"Naru-chan, tolong angkat teleponnya, un!" Pinta sang ibu. Naruto kecil pun mengangguk pelan, dan berlari menuju telepon rumah yang berada di atas meja kecil. Tangan mungil Naruto segera meraih gagang telepon tersebut.

"Mochi..Mochi.. **(Moshi..Moshi)**"

**'...'**

"Oh, Papa ya. Mama lagi membantu Nalu buka mainan. Papa lagi apa?"

'...'

"Papa mau ke cini? Ascyik, Nalu tunggu ya"

**'...'**

"Jaa, papa"

Naruto pun segera meletakan kembali gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Balita manis itu berlari ke arah sang ibu yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. "Papa mau datang" kata Naruto. "Iya, Papa rindu kamu, un" Timpal Deidara.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman 5 jari andalannya. **'Putra ku benar-benar imut' **batin Deidara, innernya benar-benar gemas melihat pipi gembil Naruto yang terlihat seperti bapao. **'Benar-benar putra mu, ya Minato' **Deidara tersenyum saat mengingat dimana Minato yang begitu memanjakan buah hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Papa, becok kita makan lamen belcama ya" Ajak Naruto. Minato mengangguk pelan menimpali buah hatinya yang kini tengah berada dipangkuannya. "Memangnya Naru-chan tidak sekolah, un" Timpal Deidara. "Becok mama cama papa halusc jemput Nalu di cekolah" Kata Naruto.

Deidara dan Minato merona mendengar perkataan buah hati mereka. Tak terbayang, apa yang terjadi jika besok mereka menjemput Naruto di taman kanak-kanak. Bisa-bisa, ibu-ibu lantai 2 bertambah **Jealous **dengan Deidara. Menjadi, trending topics itu tidak enak lho! Kenapa? Karena kau akan merasa jika kau adalah seorang artis kontroversial.

"Kan, N..Naru-chan b..biasa pulang bersama teman-teman, un" kata Deidara-berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Nalu mau dijemput papa cama mama!" Naruto mulai merengek.

"Iya...besok, Naru-chan akan kami jemput" Timpal Minato.

"Kamu memang tidak bekerja, un?" Tanya Deidara.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bersiap-siaplah, jam 1 siang aku akan menjemput mu" Ujar Minato.

**« GREY Misa »**

*** Apartemen Kakashi ***

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam, seorang jomblo atau bisa kita katakan 'bujang' 24 tahun terlihat tengah asyik menikmati mie instan saat ia tak sempat memasak atau membeli makanan untuk makan malam. Seandainya jika ia memiliki seorang istri, tentu saja ia tidak akan seperti ini. Salahnya yang dulu sering menolak gadis-gadis cantik yang pernah di tawarkan oleh ayahnya.

Tontonan malam ini kurang begitu bagus. Kakashi benar-benar kesal dengan acara tontonan dorama-dorama yang sering diputar saat jam-jam dimana ia kadang merasa bosan. Dorama-dorama yang berisi tentang adegan percintaan, penganiyaan, permusuhan, bahkan persaingan mendapatkan cinta dari seorang pria yang sama (seperti tak ada pria lain saja). Ini nih yang sering membuat para gadis-gadis muda yang menginginkan hidup bahagia tanpa berusaha, mau memiliki suami kaya nan tampan dan baik hati, rumah tangga yang indah, tinggal di rumah megah, dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Terlalu naif! Kenapa? Karena hal itu terlalu indah untuk dibayangkan.

"Dei-chan sedang apa ya" gumam Kakashi.

Pria tampan itu benar-benar ingin tahu aktivitas yang sekarang tengah dilakukan pujaan hatinya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka pulang bersama dari minimarket. Tapi kenapa masih kangen? Entahlah, mungkin itu yang dinamakan efek cinta (siapa yang tahu).

Kakashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Deidara malam ini. Diambilnya sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang dititipkan oleh seorang security yang menjaga apartemen mereka, yang juga menjadi fansboy sang blonde. Kakashi berniat mengantar surat tersebut sekalian melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya, bisa dikatakan niat yang terselubung.

Dengan style casual, Kakashi segera mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju apartemen janda anak satu itu. Seorang janda yang belakangan ini sering menjadi model dalam mimpinya. Hatinya berdegup kencang saat pintu apartemen Deidara sudah ada di depan matanya.

**« GREY Misa »**

Minato memandangi wajah damai putra dan juga sang istri yang tertidur begitu damai. Wajah Deidara tampak cantik ketika tengah tertidur. Dengan lembut disentuhnya pelan wajah Deidara. Minato merangkum wajah sang istri. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama bagi Minato merasakan betapa lembutnya kulit sang istri.

**Tingg..Tongg..**

Mendengar suara bel berbunyi, Minato pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan bergegas menuju pintu depan. Menerka-nerka siapakah seseorang yang hendak bertandang ke apartemen sang mantan istri malam-malam begini.

**Cklek..**

Minato terbelalak melihat sang tamu, sama halnya dengan tamu tersebut. Ia tampak syok melihat orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Kecewakah? Ya, Kakashi benar-benar kecewa saat melihat sosok Minato yang membuka pintu apartemen pujaan hatinya.

"Anda cari siapa?" Tanya Minato seformal mungkin. "Ada surat untuk Dei-san" jawab Kakashi, tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan dari Minato. "Surat" beo Minato. Kakashi berbalik badan hendak pergi meninggalkan Minato. Melihat tamunya yang bersikap aneh kepadanya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, **'apa orang ini tak pernah diajarkan sopan santun?' **Tanya Minato dalam hati.

"Anda bisa menitipkannya pada ku, tuan" Ujar Minato. "Aku diamanatkan untuk memberikan ini untuknya" Kata Kakashi, tanpa menolehkan ke arah sang lawan bicara. Dalam hati sih Kakashi sudah merutuki Minato yang bisa-bisanya ada di apartemen Deidara malam-malam begini. Mau apa coba dia? Seperti kehadirannya itu dibutuhkan saja! Dasar mantan playboy pembawa masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selasa pagi, adalah hari yang cukup indah untuk seorang anak berusia 7 tahun yang baru duduk di kelas 1 SD. Hyuuga Neji namanya, bocah kecil yang tampan, pintar, dan memiliki selera rambut yang aneh, kok bisa? Begini, jadi si Neji ini sangat suka rambut panjang. Mama nya saja rambutnya panjang kelihatan cantik, bibinya pun juga begitu. Tetangganya, Deidara berambut panjang juga cantik. Jadi, menurut Neji rambut panjang itu bisa menambah kesan rupawan untuk orang-orang berambut panjang.

Hyuuga Hinata sangat perhatian dengan putra semata wayangnya. Lihat saja sekarang! Wanita bersurai indigo itu benar-benar rajin mengantar putranya pergi ke sekolah. "Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal, Neji-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Neji kecil mengangguk pelan. "Mama, kapan manusia mulai memiliki keriput?" Tanya Neji, dengan sedikit berbisik. "Ketika manusia sudah tua, maka manusia pun mulai berkeriput" jawab Hinata.

"Apa mama benar?" Tanya Neji. Hinata mengangguk pelan, bingung sendiri dengan sikap putra semata wayangnya yang sekarang terlihat tidak mempercayai perkataannya. "Lalu kenapa paman itu berkeriput?" Neji bertanya seraya menunjuk seseorang yang hendak berjalan ke arah mereka yang tengah menunggu lift.

Satu hal...

Hinata nyaris pingsan saat buah hatinya menunjuk seorang pria seumuran dengannya, (ya, mungkin diatasnya 1 atau 2 tahun) yang memang memiliki garis melintang di sela-sela hidung mancungnya. Pria itu tampan, sayangnya ia mengalami apa yang disebut **PENUAAN DINI, **dan lagi-lagi **DINI **lah yang disebut. Kasihan sekali si Dini itu! Pernikahannya pun tak boleh terjadi, begitupun dengan dirinya yang sering disebut-sebut Tua! Dini Oh Dini.

Ok, kita lupakan si Dini!

Pria itu tersenyum ramah ke arah Hinata. Padahal sih, pria keriputan itu memang ganjen. Jadi, alasan ramah pada tetangga itu cuma dijadikan alasan saja. Dasarnya ganjen sih tetap saja ganjen. "Selamat pagi" sapa pria itu ramah. "Selamat pagi" Balas Hinata.

Melihat Hinata tersenyum, si Itachi hatinya mulai goyah. Goyah? Ya, goyah! Dia yang kemarin-kemarin jatuh cinta pada Temari, sedikit berpaling melihat kecantikan Hinata. Wow, bukan cuma cantik! Tapi Sexy! Hinata sexy! Sexy sekali! Ya, meskipun lebih sexy Deidara sih. Hohohoh, salahkan saja clan Yamanaka yang sering memproduksi wanita-wanita cantik berbody aduhai macam Deidara dan Ino, si bungsu Yamanaka itu.

Melihat tatapan nafsu Itachi pada sang ibu, si kecil Neji pun begitu kesal. Dia takut jika Itachi merebut sang ibu darinya. Takut? Wah, tentu saja takut. Neji takut kalau ibunya dibawa kabur pria keriput bertampang mesum itu. "Mama, kita lewat tangga saja! Biar lebih aman" Usul Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

Berada di dalam mobil bersama orang yang kita kenal memang tidak enak jika saling diam, dan hanya tatap-tatapan saja. Begitupun dengan Deidara dan Minato. Mereka merasa canggung dengan suasana diam-diam'an itu. Akan tetapi, mereka juga tidak tahu harus mengobrol tentang apa.

Mereka memang menuruti permintaan putra semata wayang mereka untuk menjempunya di sekolah. Padahal, biasanya Naruto mau pulang bersama anak-anak lain (seperti, Kyuubi, Nagato, Gaara, dan Kiba). Tapi, setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. **Kalau Nagato dan Kyuubi sudah dijemput oleh seorang om-om yang mengaku sebagai calon ayah mereka, Gaara? Ya, akhir-akhir ini Gaara juga sering di jemput oleh om-om berwajah imut macam Barbie. Kiba? Hmm, ku rasa hanya dia yang dijemput oleh baby sitter nya.**

Jadi, bisa kita cetuskan: kalau Naruto iri melihat teman-temannya yang sering dijemput. Padahalkan, Naruto sering mendapat tumpangan gratis dari Kakashi, atau paman Iruka yang hendak berangkat ke kantor. Tapi sepertinya, Naruto kali ini benar-benar mau mama dan papanya yang menjadi tukang antar jemput untuknya.

"Naru-chan sering di jadi sasaran empuk ibu-ibu lantai dua ya?" Tanya Minato. Sasaran empuk? Apa maksud bapak satu anak ini? Memangnya Naruto itu anak rusa yang sering menjadi santapan harimau apa? Heh, Minato ada-ada saja.

"Apa maksud **Sasaran empuk**-mu itu, un?" Deidara balik bertanya. "Naru-chan sering menjadi korban 'gigit' kan" Minato memperjelas pertanyaannya. "entahlah, kenapa ibu-ibu penggila gosip itu senang sekali menggigit putra ku yang imut itu, dan selalu membuatnya menangis, un" Ujar Deidara.

"Itu karena Naru-chan manis dan tampan seperti aku" Kata Minato. "Dia itu anak ku!" Deidara tidak mau kalah dengan Minato. "Dia juga anak ku tahu" Sahut Minato. "Naru-chan itu lebih mirip aku, un" seru Deidara. "Tidak! Dia itu mirip aku!"

"Dia itu putra ku!"

"Putra ku, un!"

"Putra ku!"

"Putra ku, un"

"Naru-chan itu putra ku dan putra istri ku tahu!"

"Istri mu? Dia itu putra ku dan Minato, suam-Ooopss" Deidara menutup mulutnya saat hendak mengucapkan hal itu. Malu, malu sekali rasanya. Wajahnya panas, dia rasa kini wajahnya mulai memerah layaknya udang rebus.

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa, Dei?" Tanya Minato-pura-pura tidak tahu maksud Deidara. "Lupakan, un!" Seru Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si kecil Naruto tertawa senang saat melihat kedua orang tuanya menjemput dirinya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya pun segera melangkah memasuki mobil sport milik ayahnya. Wajah imutnya terlihat berseri-seri, seperti menunjukan jika dia adalah anak yang paling beruntung hari ini.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana sekolahnya tadi" tanya sang ayah kepada putranya yang tengah dipangku oleh sang ibu.

"Celu lho pa! Mama tahu ndak? Tadi ada mulid balu namanya Uta, dia pindahan dali Iwagakule! Dia baik lho ma cama Nalu. Dia bilang, Nalu manisc, cepelti adiknya Uta" Jelas Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto memang anak yang manis" Ujar sang ayah.

"Uta punya adik, Nalu kapan ya punya adik" gumam Naruto.

"I...itu" Deidara tergagap saat mendengar perkataan polos Naruto.

Minato dan Deidara saling bertatapan. Jujur saja ya, mereka benar-benar merasa seperti dua orang idiot saat mendengar perkataan putra semata wayang mereka. Si kecil Naru sih malah terlihat asyik menyesap jus jeruk kesukaannya, dikala kedua orang tua nya tengah bersusah payah menyembuyikan semburat merah di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali kita lihat keadaan pria tampan nan keren yang sepertinya tengah dilanda kontroversi hati alias galau. Entah manusia mana yang begitu tega meng-Kudetakan hati pria tampan (yang kalau author sudah besar, author mau kok jadi istrinya) ini. Tega sekali, benar-benar tega! Rasanya susah sekali mendapatkan harmonisiasi hidup. Ada apa ini? Apa yang kurang dari seorang Hatake Kakashi?

Kakashi kaya!

Kakashi tampan!

Kakashi keren!

Kakashi pintar!

Kakashi baik, setia dan penyayang (ya, meskipun ke-3 nya itu masih menjadi pertanyaan).

Tapi yang jelas, Kakashi bukanlah seorang pria yang mengaku jika dia adalah seorang bujangan, anak orang kaya, dan berlaga 'sok' Intelek, tapi ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pembual bermulut manis di depan mangsanya yang notabene adalah seorang biduan! Cih, Kakashi bukanlah seorang pembual, apalagi penggombal. Dia memang suka membaca novel-novel dewasa, tapi bukan berarti ia seorang pria mesum yang memiliki banyak teman kencan, hingga tak ada wanita club malam yang tidak pernah ia kencani.

Bohong kalau ada berita yang beredar, jika seorang pewaris tunggal Hatake menghamili seorang wanita berusia 70 tahun. Bohong! Jangan dipercaya! Pacaran sama ABG (anak baru gede) saja Kakashi tidak pernah, apalagi sama yang lebih senior? Hey, Kakashi memang lebih suka wanita dewasa, tapi ya tidak 70 tahun juga kan. Mau dibilang apa dia? Kakashi benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika namanya disebut-sebut disebuah acara gosip terkini, mengenai hubungannya dengan seorang wanita berusia 70 tahun. Apalagi sampai menghamilinya. BIG NO, adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kakashi-san, akhir-akhir ini anda sering terlihat bersama Deidara-san. Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya seorang ibu-ibu bernama Tayuya, yang tinggal di lantai dua. Tayuya itu salah satu fans girl nya Kakashi, wajar kalau dia cemburu melihat kedekatan Kakashi dengan si 'Janda' ikan asin (Deidara) itu. Kebetulan sekali, kini Kakashi memang sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya, maka saat di lantai 2 ia pun berjumpa dengan seorang shinigami yang tidak pernah diharapkan kedatangannya.

"Pacaran? Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di minimarket" Jawab Kakashi-diiringi tawa canggungnya. Tayuya bersorak senang saat mendengar jawaban Kakashi, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. "Ah, ku kira kalian pacaran" kata Tayuya.

Kakashi tersenyum dan berpamitan hendak meneruskan perjalanannya kembali. Tayuya yang sudah merona (akibat senyuman maut Kakashi) tidak begitu memikirkan, jadi dia mengangguk saja saat Kakashi meninggalkan dirinya. Jika saja dia sadar, pasti dia tidak akan melepaskan Kakashi pergi begitu saja. Tayuya akan mengajak bicara Kakashi panjang lebar, dengan durasi yang begitu panjang dan membuat kuping Kakashi terbakar rasanya. Wanita itu akan melakukan apa saja, demi mendapatkan sang Hatake. Jadi, istri ke-10 nya pun juga tak masalah, begitulah menurut Tayuya. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang mau punya istri sebanyak itu. Kakashi memang tampan, tapi dia tidak pernah serakah hingga memiliki istri sebanyak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Apartemen Deidara ***

Sehabis menjemput Naruto, Deidara pun segera berkutat di dapur. Ia hendak membuat kue-kue kering atau cookies yang sering ia sajikan untuk tamu-tamu yang bertandang ke apartemen miliknya. Yakin, pasti tamu-tamu yang bertandang ke apartemen Deidara begitu menikmati jamuan tersebut. Diperlakukan seperti raja oleh si cantik, Deidara. Siapa yang tidak mau..

"Mama, Nalu mau main-"

"Naru-chan, harus bobo siang.. Kalau tidak begitu, mama akan membuang mainan mu, un" sela Deidara. Dia tak habis pikir dengan hobi putranya itu. Main, Naruto memang sangat suka bermain. Deidara sendiri kesal, jika Naruto sulit dibujuk untuk berhenti bermain saat si kecil Naru tengah asyik bermain.

"Tapi, ma-"

"Mama bilang bobo! Kamu harus bobo siang, un" lagi-lagi sang ibu menyela perkataan buah hatinya. Naruto kecil pun segera berlari ke kamar, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Biasanya sih, kalau tidak diizinkan bermain, Naruto pasti akan menangis di dalam kamar layaknya seorang gadis muda yang tengah patah hati.

Deidara menggelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat tingkah buah hatinya itu. Biarlah, lagipula Deidara tidak mau mendengar berita mengenai tragedi 'gigit pipi' yang dilakukan ibu-ibu lantai dua pada putra tunggalnya itu. Dia kan tidak mau melihat ada tanda 'gigitan' tepat di pipi gembil Naruto.

"Hah, anak itu, un" Gumam Deidara-Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kita lihat keadaan Naruto kecil yang tengah meringkuk didalam selimut. Ia menangis dan tidak mau keluar dari persembunyiannya itu. Padahalkan, dia hanya ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya, kenapa ibunya tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk bermain?

"Ndak acyik! Mama maca ndak bolehin Nalu main, hiks" tangisan Naruto terdengar dari balik selimut bermotif bunga matahari itu. Balita berparas imut tersebut tidak habis pikir dengan mamanya yang melarang dirinya untuk bermain. Kenapa? Dia kan sudah besar, bukan anak bayi yang perlu dilarang kesana-kemari lagi.

"Mama, ndak cepelti bibi kalin! Bibi kalin caja bolehin Kyuu-chan cama Naga-chan main" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya. "Huuwwwaahh...Nalu mau main" Tangisan Naruto mulai meledak dan tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Balita 4 tahun itu benar-benar, ingin bermain bersama teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Deidara yang sedang sibuk memasukan kue-kue kering buatannya ke dalam toples, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar anak keras kepala, un" Gumam Deidara-Tidak sadar akan dirinya yang juga tak jauh beda dari putra tunggalnya itu. Ibu muda itu pun kemudian menutup toples yang sudah dipenuhi kue-kue kering buatan tangannya.

**« GREY Misa »**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Dei-san sendiri yang membuat kue-kue kering ini?" Tanya Kakashi yang begitu kagum dengan rasa kue-kue kering buatan Deidara. Padahal sih, dia juga sudah tahu bahwa Deidara lah yang membuat kue-kue itu **(bisa dibilang basa-basi). **"Iya..tidak enak ya, un?" Deidara balik bertanya mengenai kue buatannya. "Tentu saja enak! Dei-san, tidak hanya cantik tapi juga pintar memasak" Puji Kakashi.

Deidara yang dipuji pun hanya bisa blushing ria, bagaimana tidak? Dipuji pria tampan macam Kakashi? Siapa yang tidak memerah? **(Kalau author sih, pasti sudah Nosebleed). **Cuaca sore ini lumayan cerah untuk dinikmati sambil berjalan-jalan ke taman **(apalagi bersama sang pujaan hati). **Taman Konoha, yang tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka dipilih Deidara untuk menemani buah hatinya bermain. Suasana sep di taman tersebut, tidak juga membuat Naruto kecil enggan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Deidara sendiri heran, kenapa buah hatinya sangat menyukai taman. Jika ditanya, Naruto pasti akan menjawab **'Nalu cuka taman, kalena Taman ada bunga-bunga cantik' **begitulah jawabannya. Naruto suka bunga, suka sekali. Mungkin, Deidara sedikit menuruni kebiasaannya saat ia masih kecil kepada putranya. Untung saja ada Kakashi di taman itu, jadi setidaknya Deidara mendapatkan seorang teman dewasa yang bisa diajak berbincang-bincang. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa bertemu, karena setiap menjelang malam Kakashi selalu menikmatinya di taman itu. Entah apa yang ia tunggu, bergalau sendiri di taman mungkin suatu kebiasaan baru untuk pewaris tunggal Hatake itu **(mungkin saja kan).**

"Naru-chan suka sekali taman ya" kata Kakashi-sambil menggigit kue kering buatan Deidara. "Ya, begitulah, un" Timpal Deidara-seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi. Rambut pirang panjang Deidara **(yang sengaja digerai) **terlihat melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Menambah kesan Sexy bagi Kakashi. Cantik, cantik, cantik, baginya Deidara benar-benar cantik, dan termasuk seorang istri yang diidam-idamkan oleh banyak pria **(mungkin). **

"Mama, lihat! Nalu nemu cacing" seru Naruto-mengangkat seekor cacing tanah tinggi-tinggi, hendak menunjukannya pada sang ibu. "Buang Naru-chan! Itu kotor" Kakashi berjalan menuju Naruto. Pria tampan itu menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto yang baginya sudah dianggap sebagai anaknya. "Kotol (kotor)" Beo Naruto. Kakashi mengangguk meng'iya'kan perkataan Naruto.

Deidara juga ikut-ikutan berjalan menuju Naruto dan mengikuti Kakashi (menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto). Disentuhnya pelan pucuk surai blonde putra kecilnya itu, "buang ya, un" Timpal Deidara. Naruto mengangguk pelan dan segera membuang cacing malang itu sembarangan. "Habis ini Kakashi-san mau kemana, un?" Tanya Deidara-sambil membersihkan telapak tangan Naruto dengan hand sanitizer. "Bagaimana jika menikmati makan malam di restoran sea food disebelah sana" Usul Kakashi. "Tapi aku dan Naruto belum mengganti baju, un" Kata Deidara, memasukan kembali botol kecil hand sanitizer miliknya ke dalam tas.

**'Dei, meskipun begitu kau tetap terlihat cantik' **batin Kakashi, benar-benar berharap Deidara tidak menolak ajakannya. "Cea food? Nalu mau, Nalu mau! Ayo ma, kita ke cana" Naruto menarik paksa pergelangan tangan ibunya. "Unn"

"Naru-chan mau paman gendong?" Tawar Kakashi.

"Mau! Nalu mau digendong!" Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi pun berjongkok dihadapan Naruto. Si pirang imut itu langsung memeluk leher Kakashi. "Huup, kau berat juga ya" Ujar Kakashi. Deidara terkekeh pelan saat mendengar Kakashi berkata jika buah hatinya 'lumayan berat'. Naruto sendiri tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Kakashi dan malah tertawa senang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari pria tampan yang tengah menggendongnya itu.

"Brengsek!" Umpat seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Minna-san, maaf kalau ff buatan Misa kurang bagus dan kurang memuaskan kalian. Juga, terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah membaca ff ini. Apalagi sampai di Review.. Oh, iya.. Menurut kalian pairing mana yang bagus? Itahina atau Itatema? (Soalnya, banyak yang minta Itahina, juga banyak yang minta Itatema). Sekali lagi, Misa ucapkan Terimakasih^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So Mind To Review**


	5. Cute Boy And His Uncle

**Single Parent (Chapter 5)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deidara terkekeh geli saat melihat Naruto yang begitu manja dengan Kakashi. Naruto berkali-kali meminta Kakashi menyuapi dirinya dengan kepiting saus tiram, yang memang sulit ia makan, karena cangkang kepiting terlalu keras dan berbahaya untuk anak-anak seusianya.

"Enak cekali, Nalu cuka" Kata Naruto, sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kesukaannya. "Iya, jika Naru-chan makan yang banyak Paman akan mentraktir lagi" Ujar Kakashi. "Huwwaaaahhhhh, terimakasih paman" Ucap Naruto-memeluk pinggang Kakashi.

Kakashi melempar pandang ke arah Deidara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Deidara terlihat sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. "Mama ndak makan?" Tanya Naruto, merusak konsentrasi sang Hatake yang memperhatikan lekuk wajah cantik Deidara.

"Hum? Naru saja yang makan, un" Jawab Deidara.

"Tapi ini enak cekali, mama mau coba?" Tanya Naruto.

Baru saja hendak menggelengkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto meminta Kakashi untuk menyuapi Deidara dengan kepiting tersebut. Kakashi dan Deidara saling melempar pandang, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Bingung? Tentu saja. "Ayo, cuapin mama" Naruto menggerakan pelan tangan kekar Kakashi.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, memerintahkan supaya Kakashi menyodorkan daging kepiting itu ke mulutnya. Hati Kakashi bersorak senang saat melihat Deidara mengunyah daging kepiting itu. Imajinasi liar Kakashi pun memasuki pikirannya, dimana Kakashi menyuapi Deidara dengan daging kepiting melalui mulutnya, dan mereka berbagi kenikmatan daging kepiting itu dengan saling menghisap lidah satu sama lain. (Dan ohhhhh, Author pingsan membayangkannya).

"Kakashi-san, kau tak apa, un?" Tanya Deidara.

Mendengar suara Deidara, khayalan kotor mengenai janda anak satu dipikiran Kakashi pun sirna seketika. Humm, bisa ditebak bagaimana mimik wajah pria dewasa bermarga Hatake satu ini. Wajah tampannya kini terlihat layaknya seorang paman serigala berotak mesum, dan membuat si Kerudung Merah berlari ketakutan dibuatnya. Sayangnya Deidara bukanlah si Little Red Riding Hood yang hendak dijadikan mangsa oleh serigala berwajah mesum dihadapannya kini. Jadi, ibu satu anak ini hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya dan membuat air liur para pria yang ada disekeliling mereka banjir dibuatnya. Tak ada yang tahu, jika saat ini Kakashi tengah menahan mimisan akibat senyum manis calon is-, maksudku calon kekasihnya itu.

"Cuapin mama...Ayo paman, cuapin mama" Naruto menggoyangkan pelan lengan kekar Kakashi. Deidara mengangguk pelan, pertanda mengizinkan sang Hatake untuk menyuapi daging kepiting ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Kakashi gemetar saat hendak menyuapi daging kepiting ke dalam, mantan istri Namikaze Minato ini.

"Hmmm, yummy" Puji Deidara. Daging kepiting yang lembut tak membuatnya kesulitan mengunyah. Sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tissu, Deidara lagi-lagi harus bersikeras tidak menunjukan wajah blushing di hadapan Kakashi. **'Malu nya' **batin Deidara, miris.

"Mereka keluarga kecil yang harmonis ya"

"Ya, istrinya cantik, suaminya tampan, dan putra mereka benar-benar cute, sesuai dengan kedua orang tuanya"

"Jika aku menikah nanti, aku mau punya anak satu saja"

Desas-desus terdengar dari pengunjung restoran sea food, dimana mereka kini tengah menikmati makan malam. Mereka (para pengunjung) benar-benar berpikir jika Deidara dan Kakashi adalah sepasang suami istri yang romantis dengan satu orang anak berwajah cute yang dihadiahi kami-sama untuk mereka.

"C..cepat habiskan sayang, un" Deidara sengaja menjauhi tatap muka dari pria tampan dihadapannya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja Deidara merasa malu dan canggung, kalau sampai Kakashi tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan berbekal pakaian ala detektif, Minato benar-benar terlihat handal guna menjadi seorang detektif. Buktinya, Deidara dan Kakashi masih belum juga menyadari kehadirannya, yang hanya terpisah dua meja dari meja mereka ber-3. Kesal, cemburu, panas, semua jadi satu. Rasanya seperti apa? Panas, butuh kipas! Kalau perlu kipas yang besar dan bisa menerbangkan seseorang hingga terpental dengan radius 4 km, jauhnya.

"Hati-hati makan nya, Kakashi-san"

Minato segera menoleh dan mendapati mantan istrinya tengah menyodorkan minuman ke tangan sang rival. Arrgghhh, Minato benar-benar berada diambang kesabaran. Cemburu? Sangat, sangat, sangat, Minato sangat cemburu melihat istrinya yang bertingkah berbaik hati seperti itu. Kenapa tidak dibiarkan tersedak, batuk, dan mati saja sekalian. Merepotkan saja.

"Biarkan saja mati" Kata Minato-seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan koran harian Konoha. Sedangkan Deidara dan Kakashi menoleh mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Minato. "Suaranya mirip sekali dengan Minato-kun" Ujar Deidara-berbisik pelan kepada Kakashi. "Benarkah? Bukannya Minato-san ada di Osaka" Kakashi berusaha menghilangkan sosok Minato dari pikiran Deidara. Cemburu ceritanya.

"Humm, mungkin hanya kebetulan, un" Kata Deidara, kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Sial..

Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan! Minato benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia memang seharusnya ada di Osaka sekarang, mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Tapi, Minato malah membatalkan niatnya, karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari mantan istrinya dan putra tunggalnya itu. Tak rela, jika melihat Deidara bersama orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Skip Time : 7 hari Kemudian**

Naruto berlari kecil saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dalam hati ia berharap jika itu adalah Kakashi yang datang membawakan mainan untuknya. Balita berparas imut tersebut segera membuka pintu apartemen berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Hey, Naru-chan"

Si kecil Naruto segera memeluk erat sosok tersebut. Meskipun sosok bertubuh tinggi itu bukanlah orang yang ia harapkan, melainkan sang ayah yang datang dengan banyak mainan untuk dirinya. Sudah seminggu lamanya Naruto tidak melihat sang ayah, yang katanya sedang pergi ke Osaka untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya.

"Papa, Nalu kangen papa" Ungkap Naruto.

"Papa juga, dimana mama?" Tanya Minato-sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil sang buah hati. "Mama cedang-"

"Minato, sudah pulang? Wah, banyak sekali oleh-olehnya, un" Sela Deidara, yang baru saja datang dari arah ruang tengah. Melihat suaminya yang membawa banyak bingkisan, Deidara segera membantu membawakan bingkisan tersebut dan meletakannya di atas meja. "Naru-chan, ayo turun! Kasihan papa, un" kata Deidara.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia tidak mau turun dari gendongan sang papa. Terlalu rindu, makanya Naruto enggan untuk turun. "Tidak apa-apa.. Kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya Minato, mengingat jika sekarang adalah waktu untuk makan malam. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tadi terlalu sibuk di tempat praktek ku, un" Lirih Deidara, merasa bersalah. "Kau pasti belum masak, kita makan di restoran terdekat" Usul Minato, seraya mendudukan Naruto di atas meja.

"Ascyik, papa baik deh! Nalu cayang papa" Naruto memeluk erat lengan kekar papanya. Siapa saja pasti akan ia anggap baik,jika orang itu mau mentraktir dirinya di restoran. Dengan mudahnya, balita bersurai pirang itu mengatakan 'sayang' pada orang yang ia anggap baik. Polos sekali dia!

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu.. Humm, Naru-chan ayo ganti baju, un" Ajak sang ibu. Naruto menggeleng pelan, rupanya ia masih rindu berada dipangkuan ayahnya. "Naru-chan masih kecil, lagipula pakai baju apa saja juga cocok kok Dei" Kata Minato. "Yasudah kalau begi-"

"Kau juga tak perlu ganti baju, kau sudah terlihat cantik dengan baju apa saja" sela Minato. Minato tidak bohong, untuk apa ia berbohong? Istrinya itu sudah cantik, berpakaian secara apa pun pasti juga akan kelihatan cantik. Wajah Deidara memanas mendengar pujian dari mantan suaminya itu. Minato sendiri merasa puas ketika tak sengaja ia melihat semburat merah di pipi sang istri (mantan).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Restoran pukul 8 malam**_

Dengan mobil sport berwarna biru miliknya, Minato akhirnya memutuskan membawa sang mantan istrinya dan buah hatinya ke sebuah restoran yang berada agak jauh dari apartemen mereka tinggal. Berada di dekat perbatasan, antara Konoha dengan desa Suna. Tempat itu lumayan ramai di kunjungi oleh pasangan-pasangan muda. Maklum saja, restoran tersebut memang di desain mengutamakan kesan romantisme untuk interior nya sendiri.

"Kamu tahu saja tempat-tempat seperti ini, aku saja yang sudah 1 tahun tinggal di Konoha, baru tahu ada restoran seindah ini, un" Kata Deidara, sambil berjalan di samping mantan suaminya itu. "Kau yakin tidak tahu? Ku rasa pria bersurai perak itu enggan mengajak mu kemari" Sindir Minato. "Oh, Kakashi-san? Hehehe, dia juga baru tinggal beberapa bulan lalu di Konoha, un" Timpal Deidara, tak tahukah dia? Minato benar-benar cemburu saat mengingat Deidara tengah bersama Kakashi? Atau malah Deidara pura-pura tidak mau tahu dengan keadaan mantan suaminya itu?

"Aku kemari saat bersama teman wanita ku 5 bulan lalu.. Apa kau suka?" Tanya Minato. "Tidak" Jawab Deidara. Suka? Haruskah Deidara menyukai sebuah tempat yang pernah dikunjungi mantan suaminya bersama wanita lain, selain dirinya? Tentu saja, tidak bukan.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Minato. "Kenapa harus ku sukai tempat yang pernah dikunjungi sebagai ajang perselingkuhan, un" Deidara balik bertanya. Sial! Lagi-lagi, Minato salah tempat membawa Deidara untuk makan malam bersama. Niatnya yang ingin mendapat kesan romantis, harus disuguhi adegan ribut-ribut kecil sebelum disuguhi hidangan-hidangan no. 1 di restoran itu. Untungnya musik klasik mengalun lembut, sehingga suara mereka tidak terdengar jelas dan membuat para pengunjung menjadikan mereka tatapan heran, layaknya seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah menonton adegan-adegan dorama-dorama yang berkisah tentang percintaan sepasang suami istri muda dan baru dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki berwajah imut.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Minato. Seorang pelayan mendatangi keduanya saat mereka tiba di meja bernomor urut 4. "pasta saja, un" Deidara masih fokus dengan buku menu di tangannya. "NARU-CHAN BIAR PAPA/MAMA saja yang pesan ya, (un)" Minato dan Deidara saling pandang saat keduanya telah berhenti berbicara. Tak menyangka, jika keduanya harus berbicara bersamaan di depan orang lain. Sedangkan pelayan wanita disana tersenyum senang di dalam hati ketika melihat adegan romantis yang tercipta dari keduanya. **'Oh, tuhan andai aku juga seperti itu ketika menikah nanti' **doa sang pelayan dari dalam hati.

"Nalu mau steak pa, steak caus jamul" Kata Naruto-menengok buku meno yang ada di tangan sang papa. "Nalu mau ini, nalu mau ini" Naruto menunjuk sebuah gambar daging yang dilumuri saus berbahan dasar jamur dengan irisan-irisan jamur kecil di atasnya. Sehingga dia bisa memutuskan, kalau itu adalah steak yang dilumuri saus jamur. "Ok, satu pasta dan dua steak Saus jamur nya" Pinta Minato. Sang pelayan pun segera menulis pesanan yang di pesan keluarga kecil itu. "Minumnya?" Tanya sang pelayan. "Limon tea nya satu, Orange Juice nya dua" Kini Deidara lah yang berbicara. "Ok, pesanan akan tiba beberapa menit lagi, permisi" Pamit sang pelayan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan 'Lemon tea' ya, Dei?" Tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja, 3 tahun kita bersama. Mana mungkin aku lupa, un" Jawab Deidara.

"Pasti akan lebih enak jika kau yang membuatkannya untuk ku" gumam Minato.

"Tadi kau bicara apa , un?" Tanya Deidara (yakin ia mendengar sesuatu dari bibir sang mantan suami).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Apartemen Kakashi**_

Hatake Kakashi, seorang pria dewasa berusia 25 tahun. Terlihat tengah bergelung manja dibawah selimut tebal. Cuaca begitu dingin malam ini. Sepi rasanya, Kakashi hendak pergi menuju apartemen milik Deidara. Akan tetapi, ia urungkan niatnya. Tidak mau ia mengganggu waktu istirahat pujaan hatinya itu. Ya, ia sendiri juga tahu jika tadi siang Deidara terlalu sibuk melayani pasien-pasiennya yang kebanyakan adalah anak-anak yang masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar.

**Ting..Tong..**

Bel berbunyi..

Kakashi segera berjalan dengan gontai untuk membuka pintu. Dengan tampang malas, Kakashi menyambut tamunya. Sahabatnya, Kisame yang telah kembali dari New York terlihat membawa oleh-oleh untuk dirinya. Meskipun Kisame itu terlihat seram, akan tetapi Kisame memiliki hati yang baik dan perhatian pada teman-temannya. Itulah yang membuat Kakashi juga yang lainnya begitu care kepada pria berwajah layaknya hiu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kakashi, berbasa-basi.

"Begitulah, oh iya ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh untuk mu" Kisame menyerahkan bingkisan ke tangan Kakashi.

"Ayo masuk! Akan ku buatkan kopi hangat untuk mu" Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak usah, habis ini aku mau ke kantor lagi" Tolak Kisame

"Kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya" Pamit Kisame.

"Humm, hati-hati" seru Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minato melempar pandang ke arah Deidara yang tengah memangku putra mereka, Naruto yang sedang tidur. Tak sengaja, Deidara juga menoleh ke arah Minato. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. "Kau terlihat lelah, Dei" Kata Minato, melihat raut lelah di wajah mantan istrinya. "Ya, tadi siang banyak pasien yang datang ke tempat praktek ku" Sahut Deidara, sambil mengulas senyum kepada suaminya (mantan).

"Tidurlah" seru Minato, pria bersurai blonde itu melirik sang buah hati yang tengah tertidur sambil mengemut ibu jarinya. Imut, begitulah menurut Minato. "Dia sudah besar ya" Kata Minato. Deidara menoleh ke arah buah hatinya yang tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. "Ya, cepat sekali...padahal, masih teringat bagaimana rasanya ia berada di perut ku, un" Timpal Deidara, sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum.

Perasaan sedih, miris, menyesal, kembali dirasakan pria yang genap berusia 26 tahun itu. Rasanya, ia benar-benar menjadi seorang pria brengsek yang sering menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita, terlebih wanita itu adalah istrinya sendiri. "Maaf" Ucap Minato. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf, lagi pula itu sudah berlalu, un" Tukas Deidara.

"Dei, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, un" jawab Deidara.

"Apa yang membuat mu tidak menikah sampai saat ini?" Tanya Minato, To the point.

"Entahlah, un" Jawab Deidara-melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau seandainya pria bersurai perak itu mengajak mu menikah, apa kau mau menerima lamarannya?" Tanya Minato.

"Kenapa itu yang kamu tanyakan sih, un" protes Deidara-menggeser pelan tubuhnya, agar putra mereka tidak terganggu. "Jawab saja!" Seru Minato (memaksa). "Iya" jawab Deidara sekenanya. "Begitu ya" lirih Minato. Sedih, siapa yang tidak sedih? Orang yang kau cintai lebih memilih orang lain dibanding diri mu. Pernahkah merasakan seperti? Ku rasa pernah, tak ada orang yang pernah bisa lari dari rasa sakit hati, guys!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di apartemen. Langsung saja, keduanya (Plus Naruto yang berada digendongan sang ayah) menaiki lift. Malam memang semakin larut, tapi Minato tetap bersikeras untuk mengantar Deidara, dia tak mau jika mantan istrinya diganggu oleh laki-laki hidung belang. Maka dari itu, malam pun ia tetap mengantar mantan istrinya menuju apartemen milik mantan istrinya itu.

**«Grey Misa»**

"Wajahnya damai sekali saat tidur" bisik Minato tepat di telinga sang istri. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar sang istri dan putra tunggal mereka. "Ya, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan mu" Timpal Deidara. "Tentu saja, aku kan ayahnya" kata Minato, bangga. "Kau memang ayahnya, un" Deidara berjalan meninggalkan Minato, hendak ke kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

_**Kamar mandi**_

"Ada-ada saja, dia kan ayahnya tentu saja mirip, un" Gumam Deidara, berusaha membuka dress berwarna putih yang ia kenakan saat makan malam bersama ayah dari putra tunggalnya itu. Diperhatikan baik-baik tubuh mulusnya di depan cermin. Dalam diam Deidara berpikir, mungkinkah ia mendapatkan seorang pria yang tulus mencintai dirinya, bukan karena wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang bak model itu? Terkadang memang merepotkan menjadi orang cantik.

Sulit menemukan seorang pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya. (Terkadang author juga berpikir, apakah orang cantik akan dicintai karena hatinya? Mungkin saja iya, mungkin saja tida, jawaban ya, bisa jadi!). "Apa ada seorang pria yang tulus mencintai ku?" Tanya Deidara, entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

Minato terus mencari-cari keberadaan Deidara. Entah ada dimana wanita bertubuh sexy itu. "Dimana sih" Minato terus mencari, di dapur tidak ada, di ruang tengah juga tidak ada, di ruang tamu juga tidak ada. "Kamar mandi" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di kepala Minato. Sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia harap semoga mantan istrinya itu ada di kamar mandi.

Tak terasa akhirnya Minato tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pasti tidak di kunci, Minato pun membuka kenop pintu. Dan ya, benar saja pintu tidak terkunci. Tidak menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi, Minato pun kembali menutup kenop pintu dari dalam.

Deidara terkejut saat melihat mantan suaminya memasuki kamar mandi, saat dirinya dalam keadaan Naked seperti itu. Masih belum sadar, Minato berjalan mendekati Deidara yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel. Deidara melangkah mundur, namun keberadaan wastafel membuat ruang gerak mundurnya terhalangi.

"Mi..Minato, s..sedang a..a..apa"

"Ternyata kau disini, aku mencari mu dari tadi" Kata Minato (masih belum sadar dengan keadaan di dalam kamar mandi). Melihat raut wajah khawatir Deidara, Minato merasa heran. Apa yang terjadi? Disentuhnya pelan pipi Deidara. "Kau kenapa Dei?" Tanya Minato.

Deidara sedikit memberontak, namun sayang tenaganya jauh lebih kecil dibanding tenaga mantan suaminya. Duh, Minato kenapa tidak sadar-sadar juga sih? "Dei, jangan mundur-mundur! Memangnya aku ini kenapa?" Tanya Minato. Heran? Tentu saja, memangnya dia ini hantu apa? (Ish, bukan itu yang Dei-chan maksud).

Pria bersurai blonde itu pun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah dari sang istri. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam lekuk-lekuk tubuh sang istri. Masih belum sadar..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

Juga masih belum sadar..

Kedip..

Kedip..

Ked-

"Astaga, kemana baju mu Dei?" Tanya Minato, sepertinya ia baru menyadari apa yang barusan ia lihat. Seakan menjadi seorang bocah polos, Minato malah bertanya dimana baju yang Deidara pakai. "Kau ini menyebalkan, aku kan mau mandi! Tapi kau malah masuk, un" sahut Deidara, ia hampir menangis saat melihat suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak tahu..lagian kalau mau mandi kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku?" Tanya Minato.

"Mesum!" Pekik Deidara, hendak melemparkan botol shampo ke wajah Minato. Namun, Minato dengan gesit menghindar dan berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. "Tidak kena, blee" goda Minato. "Menyebalkan, un" Deidara menyilangkan tangannya ke dada. Wajahnya memanas saat mengingat Minato. Disentuhnya pelan pipi mulus miliknya, "aku ini kenapa" gumam Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karin's Apartment**

Sabtu pagi adalah hari dimana ibu dua orang anak kembar ini bisa dengan bebasnya menemani dan menjaga kedua buah hatinya. Diperhatikannya kedua buah hatinya yang sedang asyik menonton acara kartun mingguan kesukaannya sambil menikmati sereal coklat yang disajikan sang ibu.

Keduanya berteriak-teriak histeris, saling menyemangati tokoh jagoan mereka masing-masing. Tidak merasa terganggu, wanita bernama Karin itu meneruskan kembali kegiatan memasaknya. Meski hidup menjadi seorang single parent, tetapi Karin tidak pernah suka mengeluh.

Untuk apa ia mengeluh? Ia tidak mau orang-orang menertawai dirinya. Tidak, tidak akan dibiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Humm, mama jam belapa sekalang?" Tanya Kyuubi kecil. "Jam 7 pagi, kenapa memangnya nak?" Karin balik bertanya. "Kami mau ke apaltemen paman Yahiko, kan Paman Yahiko janji mau mengajak kita memancing" Kata Nagato.

"Memancing" beo Karin.

"Iya ma, kata paman Yahiko, ia mau mengajak kita memancing bersama paman Itachi, temannya paman Yahiko" Timpal Kyuubi.

"Memangnya kalian bisa memancing?" Tanya Karin-mengecilkan kompor, yang menurut dirinya menyala sedikit besar. "Kan, paman Yahiko yang mengajalkan" jawab Kyuubi.

Heran kenapa kedua putranya bisa seakrab itu dengan Yahiko, Karin sebagai ibu terus bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Yahiko mau mengajak main kedua putranya? Apa gerangan pria bersurai jingga itu? Mungkinkah, Yahiko adalah seorang pedofil? Tidak, Karin tidak mau berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Tapi apa? Perasaan penasaran dirinya terus ia rasakan.

**Ting..Tong..**

"Itu pasti paman Yahiko" kata Kyuubi. Kyuubi kecil segera berlari tak lupa menyambar topi berwarna biru miliknya. Diikuti oleh Nagato yang berlari kecil dibelakangnya.

**Cklek..**

"Hi, anak-anak" sapa seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan surai jingga dan bertubuh tinggi. Keduanya bersorak senang saat melihat orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Kyuubi dan Nagato pun segera mempersilahkan dua orang itu untuk masuk ke ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Yahiko-kun ya.. Mari masuk, sebentar ya aku akan menyiapkan minuman untuk kalian" Kata Karin. Wanita berkacamata itu segera berjalan menuju dapur guna menyiapkan hidangan untuk tamunya itu. Sedangkan 2 putra kembarnya tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi memancing bersama Yahiko.

**« Grey Misa »**

"Jadi, dia yang namanya Karin?" Tanya Itachi. Yahiko mengangguk pelan, menimpali pertanyaan dari sahabatnya. "Bagaimana menurut mu?". "Cantik, tapi sepertinya dua putra nya itu 'agak' nakal" Kata Itachi. Baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, tiba-tiba saja kedua bocah kembar itu sudah mulai terlihat tengah berlari-larian menuju ruang tamu.

"Kita pelgi memancing, ye..ye..yee" senandung riang balita kembar terdengar begitu jelas di telinga kedua pria dewasa itu. "Kau pandai sekali merebut hati keduanya" bisik Itachi. Yahiko mendengus geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Heheheheh, jika soal seperti ini sih, Yahiko jago nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's Apartment**

"Hinata-Nee, nanti sepertinya aku akan pulang agak telat dari biasanya" Ujar seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua, kira-kira baru berusia 17 tahun itu. Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka semua, menoleh dan mendapati adik semata wayangnya sudah rapih (hendak bepergian). "Memangnya kamu ingin kemana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada kerja kelompok..Oh iya, tadi malam Ayah menelpon dia menanyakan keadaan Nee-chan, dan juga Cucu pertamanya" Kata gadis bernama Hanabi itu-sambil mencicipi masakan yang tengah dimasak oleh kakak sulungnya. "Benarkah? Sarapan lah sebelum berangkat, Hanabi-chan" Hinata mengingatkan sang adik untuk sarapan sebelum pergi.

"Nee, Neji-kun sudah selesai mengerjakan PR nya?" Tanya Hinata, saat melihat putra nya sudah berada di meja makan. Putranya memang pintar, jadi tak heran jika Neji bisa mengerjakan PR nya dalam waktu singkat. Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu memang terlihat pintar sekaligus sedikit pendiam. Ya, Neji jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Tapi jika dengan keluarga sendiri, sikapnya akan berubah sangat manja. "Sudah" Jawab Neji, kalem.

"Bibi akan pergi ya? Neji boleh ikut?" Tanya bocah bermata bak bulan di malam hari itu. "Eh, tidak bisa sayang! Bibi perginya lama, kamu nanti bosan lagi" Hanabi menyamakan tingginya dengan keponakan kesayangannya. Lembut, dibelainya surai panjang berwarna coklat milik bocah yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Bagaimana jika kalau nanti pulang bibi belikan takoyaki?" Usul Hanabi. "Benarkah?" Tanya Neji. Gadis bersurai coklat itu mengangguk pelan, dikecupnya singkat kening putih susu keponakannya itu. "Cepat habiskan sarapan mu, kau tak mau kehilangan waktu bermain dengan Gaara-chan kan" Canda Hanabi.

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi nya. Bibinya memang suka sekali menggodanya, apalagi jika mengenai Gaara. Tapi, Neji akui. Neji memang menyukai balita yang berada 3 tahun dibawahnya itu. Gaara yang masih berbicara cadel, dan bertingkah polos benar-benar membuat Neji jatuh hatinya padanya, dan berjanji akan selalu melindungi balita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada-ada saja, masa papa meminta ku pindah ke desa sih" gerutu seorang bocah bersurai raven yang kira-kira masih berusia 7 tahun. Wajah pucat bak porselennya terlihat kusut akibat marah-marah berkepanjangan. Sejak tiba di bandara, Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah menunjukan tampang tak sukanya dengan desa yang akan ia tinggali.

Kesal..

Kesal sekali, kenapa ayahnya seenaknya saja meminta ia tinggal di desa ini? Padahal kan, Sasuke masih suka tinggal di Brazil dimana banyak tante-tante bertubuh sexy dan berparas cantik di sana. Ya, karena itulah Sasuke lebih betah tinggal di Amerika bagian Selatan, dibanding negaranya kelahiran nya dan juga orang tuanya.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar gerutu juga umpatan-umpatan kasar dari anak kecil yang bahkan belum boleh berkata sekasar itu. Heran, kenapa tiba-tiba keponakannya itu tumbuh menjadi seorang bocah yang suka mengumpat kasar seperti itu? Apakah di Brazil, tak ada yang mengajari sopan santun kepada nya?

"Jangan menggerutu seperti itu, kau juga akan suka tinggal di sini" kata Kakashi-memfokuskan diri mengemudikan mobil. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kakashi, mencari tahu apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh pamannya itu? "Memangnya di sini ada banyak tante-tante cantik?" Tanya Sasuke.

**Jawsdropped..**

Layaknya orang-orang idiot, Kakashi hampir saja menabrak ibu-ibu bertubuh gembrot yang hendak menyeberang. Terkejut, Kakashi sangat terkejut. Terantuk apa kepala bocah satu ini? Apakah Sasuke sedang kerasukan? Apakah Sasuke habis terbentur sesuatu yang keras hingga mengakibatkan miringnya otak putra tunggal dari Uchiha Itachi ini? Atau mungkin, Sasuke adalah seorang bocah mesum? Yang mewarisi tingat kemesuman tertinggi clan Uchiha? Ku rasa 'iya' untuk jawaban ke-3.

"Kau bisa menilainya nanti" kata Kakashi, mulai membayangkan kecantikan janda sexy anak 1 bersurai blonde, yang sudah kita ketahui siapa gerangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya, Naruto memang senang sekali mengantar ayahnya yang hendak bekerja. Tentu saja, Minato harus berangkat ke Paris untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia bisa menghabisi waktunya bersama putra tunggalnya itu.

Tapi kini, Jemputan pun menunggu untuk mengantar dirinya menuju bandara. Naruto yang memakai baju terusan berwarna putih memeluk erat leher sang papa yang tengah menggendongnya itu. Diiringi sang ibu yang berjalan disamping sang ayah, dan beberapa orang butler yang mengangkut barang-barang pewaris tunggal Namikaze itu.

"Kalau cudah campai jangan lupa hubungi Nalu ya, pa" Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja...kau jangan nakal ya, sayang" sahut Minato, mencium pipi gembil buah hatinya itu.

Deidara terkekeh pelan melihat sikap manja putranya pada sang ayah. Naruto kecil memang sangat suka bertingkah manja dihadapan Minato. Wanita bersurai blonde itu mencubit pelan pipi gembil buah hatinya. Tidak ada rontaan, Naruto kecil tertawa geli saat sang ibu mengecup singkat pipinya.

"Hati-hati ya, un" kata Deidara-mengambil tubuh mungil Naruto dari gendongan ayahnya.

**Cup..**

Sebelum memasuki mobil jemputan, Minato tak lupa mengecup singkat buah hatinya. "Papa, halusc cium mama juga" Pinta Naruto. "Eh?" Keduanya terpekik kaget mendengar permintaan sang buah hati. "Nalu mau liat papa cium pipi mama" kata Naruto.

Minato menatap Deidara yang sama Nervousnya seperti dirinya. Duhh, gusti.. Ada-ada saja, Naruto ini. "Tak apa?" Bisik Minato. Deidara mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan suaminya mengecup keningnya, ciuman kasih sayang yang ia berikan untuk mantan istrinya itu. "Jaa, papa!" Teriak Naruto, sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya akibat rasa pusing yang ia rasakan, saat keponakannya tiba di Konoha. Sasuke, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu tampak enggan untuk berhenti mengumpat kepada sang ayah. Itachi, memang tidak menyambut putranya itu, jadi Sasuke mengira sang ayah sudah menemukan wanita lain dan lebih memilih anak tirinya dibanding dirinya yang notabene adalah putra kandungnya.

"Sasuke, ayo makan!" Seru Kakashi.

Sasuke menoleh Kakashi dan menatap tajam pria bersurai perak itu. Melihat tatapan 'Jangan-ganggu-aku-atau-mati-kau' dari Sasuke, Kakashi pun akhirnya lebih memilih diam, dan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke, melakukan hal yang ia sukai (membuat kamar apartemen Kakashi berantakan adalah hal yang Sasuke sukai).

**'Ya tuhan, Itachi cepatlah pulang' **Kakashi berdoa dalam hati.

Sasuke kecil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dimana terlihat seorang balita berparas manis tengah menyikat giginya di temani seorang wanita bersurai blonde dari apartemen yang berbeda darinya. Bocah bersurai raven itu memperhatikan tanpa berkedip. Seolah terhipnotis oleh sosok blonde mungil yang terlihat tengah menyikat giginya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi melempar pandangannya ke arah pandangan sang raven. Terlihat olehnya, Deidara yang tengah menggendong putra tunggalnya dan mengecup singkat kening balita berusia 4 tahun itu. Kedua mata Kakashi terbelalak melihat keduanya.

"Nee, Sasuke mau berkenalan dengan anak itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, Tanpa ia sadari sosok dewasa dihadapannya itu menyeringai setan melihat tanggapannya. "Ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Kakashi. "Memangnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke. **'Tentu saja kencan' **batin Kakashi sweatdropped.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Taman Bermain ***

Dua orang balita berusia 4 tahun-an kelihatannya tengah menunggu seseorang sedari tadi. Mereka berdua terlihat keringatan, maklum saja sudah 1 jam lamanya ia menunggu teman polos mereka yang belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Menyebalkan, padahalkan mereka sudah berjanji akan bermain bola bersama hari ini.

Si balita bersurai merah bata meletakan bola plastik kesayangannya di samping kanannya. "Nalu-chan lama" Ujar nya. "Hu'um, lama" temannya yang satu membenarkan. "Hah, Nalu-chan itu kok tumben cih lama". "Iya, biacanya juga ndak" Timpal balita bersurai brunette.

Seorang pria dewasa bersurai merah maroon yang melihat dua balita tersebut (apalagi satu diantaranya adalah anak dari pujaan hatinya itu) kegirangan. Dengan berusaha payah menyembunyikan tampang mesum, Om-om satu ini pun berjalan mendekati dua balita itu.

"Hey, Gaa-chan" sapa pria itu.

Balita yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh. Mendapati ada om-om bertampan mesum, balita bernama Gaara itu terlihat sedikit ketakutan (karena dikira Sasori adalah seorang pedofil). "Om Caco" Takut-takut, Gaara menyapa Sasori. "Kok, main sendiri? Mana mamanya?" Tanya Sasori-melupakan kehadiran balita bersurai brunette, Kiba.

"Mama lagi macak, Humm.. Gaala mau main cama Nalu-chan dan Kiba-chan, tapi dali tadi Nalu ndak juga datang **(Mama lagi masak, humm..Gaala mau main bersama Naru-chan dan Kiba-chan, tapi dari tadi Nalu tidak juga datang)" **Jelas Gaara.

Sasori menoleh ke arah balita bersurai brunette yang menatap heran dirinya. "Mungkin Naru-chan sedang sibuk, main sama Om Sasori saja ya" kata Sasori seraya mengambil bola plastik milik Gaara. Kedua balita itu mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya membolehkan Sasori ikut bermain bola bersama mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita bersurai merah jambu tersenyum saat melihat seorang pria bersurai merah maroon mau menjaga putranya selagi ia tengah berkutat di dapur. Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun mendudukan dirinya di bangku dimana tadi putra tunggalnya duduk. Diletakannya bingkisan yang ia bawa. Ada 3 bento di dalamnya. Tadinya ia berniat akan memberikannya pada si kecil Naru, tapi Sasori lah yang lebih dulu berada di sana. Ia pikir, Naruto tidak ada, jadi daripada tak ada yang makan, lebih baik Sasori yang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kemudian kita tengok seorang wanita bersurai blonde kecoklatan yang tengah kepayahan menggeret koper besar miliknya. Tak habis pikir Temari dengan stasiun TV tempat ia bekerja. Bagaimana tidak? Hari libur pun, ia sudah harus kembali berangkat bekerja untuk meliput acara pernikahan seorang model kontroversial, di Iwagakure.

Menyebalkan memang, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi itukan pekerjaannya, karirnya, tentu saja ia harus mencintai pekerjaannya bukan?

"Aduuhh, berat sekali" gerutu wanita bersurai blonde yang kini tengah di ikat satu itu (biasanya kan ikat 4, tapi ceritanya Temari malas untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi 4 bagian). Balutan kemeja berwarna hitam, dan rok pendek yang senada dengan kemeja nya membuat lekukan-lekukan indah ditubuhnya benar-benar terlihat begitu jelas.

Diusianya yang sudah menginjak usia 24 tahun, seharusnya memang ia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, atau bahkan seorang suami. Akan tetapi karena pekerjaannya yang sibuk menyita banyak waktunya. Bukan cuma itu saja, Temari memang tidak handal dalam percintaan. Tentu saja, karena masa lalu cintanya yang buruk membuat dirinya enggan untuk melepas masa single nya.

Temari terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa melihat orang yang juga sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Keduanya tidak menyadari jika mereka akan berakhir saling terjatuh dengan bokong yang menghantam lantai dan cenat-cenut rasanya.

Dan..

**Bruukk..**

"Ittai.." Pekik Temari.

"Are, sakit nya"

Temari mendongakan kepalanya, dan seorang pria bersurai keperakan terlihat tengah mengusap pelan bokongnya. "KAU!" Temari menunjuk sang pria yang sudah seenaknya saja menabraknya itu. "Hah" Pria itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Seorang wanita bertubuh sexy (meskipun tetap Dei-Dei lah yang masih sexy) yang terjatuh tertabrak olehnya.

"Punya mata tidak sih" Protes Temari.

"Montok nya" Puji seorang bocah yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sosok wanita di depannya.

"EH" kedua orang dewasa itu terpekik kaget, dan secara slow motion menoleh ke arah bocah berusia 7 tahun yang tengah menatap lapar wanita itu. "Apa-apaan kau, dasar mesum!" Temari memprotes sosok bocah mesum berwajah tampan itu. Kakashi (nama pria itu) juga masih terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke. **'Sasuke, kau' **Miris, Kakashi benar-benar miris, ingatkan dia untuk menegur Itachi yang telah membiarkan Sasuke tanpa pengasuhan yang baik darinya.

"Mana nya yang sakit?" Tanya Kakashi, melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam milik Temari. Belum melihat luka Temari, tiba-tiba saja Temari menghantamkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah wajah Kakashi. "Dasar mesum, menyebalkan!" Temari segera beranjak dan mengambil sepatunya dari tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi sendiri masih terlihat syok. Mendapat tenangan dari seorang wanita cantik tepat di wajah mu, pernahkah kau membayangkannya?

"Ayah dan anak sama saja, menyebalkan!" Umpat Temari.

Kenapa ia selalu sial ketika berada di hadapan orang-orang ganteng? Kenapa? Tidak kah itu menyedihkan, bahkan sangat memalukan. Padahalkan, dia juga mau punya cowok ganteng, suami ganteng, eh kaya (ding) hahahaha, ganteng no. 2 saja kali ya.

Tanpa ia sadari air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Mengingat bahwa tadi ia telah berlaku kasar pada seorang pria tampan yang hendak menolongnya itu. Bukan, Temari tak bermaksud menendang wajah pria tersebut. Itu refleks, dan tidak sengaja. Dia itu tak pernah di sentuh oleh seorang laki-laki, jadi wajar saja kan dia kaget.

Temari berbalik badan, dan melihat sang pria yang masih duduk memegangi wajahnya (dengan anak kecil menatap miris padanya). Wanita itu pun melepaskan sepatu hak tinggi milik nya, dan berlari menghampiri pria itu.

Disamakannya posisi dirinya dengan sang pria. "Maaf" Lirih Temari. Pria bersurai perak itu menatap tak percaya, wanita yang sudah bersuka hati menghadiahkan tendangan maut ke arahnya. "Hiks, maaf.. Aku gak sengaja" Ulangnya.

Temari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Biarlah ia dikata cengeng, tapi ia memang tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Kalau pun sengaja, Temari tidak akan menendang dibagian wajah, jika masih ada bagian lain. Konyol sekali, Kakashi tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Tak pernah ia melihat seorang wanita menangis dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

Tak tega..

Akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan cara lain untuk membuat tangis Temari berhenti.

**Cupp..**

Ciuman singkat ia berikan tepat di bibir Temari. Tangisan Temari terhenti, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Kakashi menciumnya, mencium dirinya tepat dibagian mulutnya. I..ini, ciuman pertamanya, dan Kakashi lah yang pikir panjang, Temari pun kembali melayangkan tendangannya dan mengenai wajah Kakashi hingga pria itu terjungkal kebelakang. Sasuke yang melihat adegan romantis itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, melihat orang teraniaya mungkin adalah suatu kebahagian untuk bocah prodigy itu.

" DASAR MESUM " Teriak Temari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Minna..**

**Apa kabar?**

**Maaf ya Update nya lama :'(**

**Soalnya, Misa akhir-akhir ini sibuk! Mau minta Naru-chan terusin, Naru-chan nya juga lagi sibuk sama Desain buatannya yang memakan waktu 1 bulan ini. Sedih deh... **

**Oh, iya Minna sebelumnya Misa ucapin banyak terimakasih ya udah di Review.. **

**Kayaknya mulai besok ceritanya bakalan diperkelompokin nih. Ngerti gak maksud Misa? Maksud Misa tuh, misalnya chapter ini cerita bagiannya si Dei-Dei, terus selanjutnya si Saku, dan begitu selanjutnya, jadi bisa diperkirakan gak makan banyak Chapter. Hehehehe..**

**Oh iya, kemaren ada yang nanya FB Misa apa ya? Hu'um, Misa gak punya FB, (Misa Kudet banget ya?). Maaf ya.. Ada juga FB nya Naru-chan, itu pun di Privasi sama dia nya. (Humm, entah apa maksud si Amoy satu ini, menyebalkan •_•).**

**Dan soal Update kilat?**

**Huummm, Kita lihat aja nanti..^^**

**Jaa, Jumpa Lagi**

**Mind To Review?**


	6. My friend needs advice, Un

**Single Parent (Chapter 6)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dee chan - tik : Terimakasih atas Review kamu ya^^, soal lanjut sih pasti akan selalu di lanjut:)**

**Vipris-san. **: Humm, jujur saja ya, kamu itu readers fav. Nya author. Kalo soal Pairing, kita liat aja nanti. Soalnya masih belum ditentukan pairing. Dan soal BL, tentu saja ada! Fict yang kita buat terasa hambar tanpa adegan Yaoi nya :D

**Arum-san. **: ItaTema atau ItaHina? Soalnya Itachi kita buat labil saja sama pilihannya sendiri, Pairing masih belum ditentukan ya, lihat kelanjutan nya saja. ^^

Yosh Mina , Silahkan dinikmati!

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T**aman bermain adalah tempat favorit anak-anak. Seperti biasa, sore ini Deidara menemani buah hatinya bermain di taman bermain. Memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya yang bermain di bak pasir sendirian. "Hey, Dei-chan" sapa seorang wanita bersurai bubble gum dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengan Naruto. "Sakura-chan" Deidara tersenyum sambil menggeser posisinya (memberikan tempat untuk Sakura duduk).

"Hari ini pulang siang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya...suasana di praktek agak sepi tadi, yasudah ku putuskan untuk pulang, un" Jawab Deidara.

"Dei-chan, aku ingin curhat kepada mu...boleh tidak?" Tanya Sakura, malu-malu. Melihat suatu hal yang jarang ia lihat pada sikap sahabatnya. Deidara sedikit heran, "aku pasti akan senang mendengarkannya" Kata Deidara, mengedipkan satu matanya.

**.**

**.**

Singkat cerita, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya, dengan Deidara yang setia mendengarkan dan sekali-kali ia memberikan advice untuk sahabatnya. "Kau kan masih muda, lagi pula Sasori-san itu orang nya baik, un" Kata Deidara. Wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar kata-kata Deidara. "T...tapi, aku takut mencoba" Sakura menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Nee, Sakura-chan tak mau kan mendengar Gaa-chan yang masih sering menanyakan siapa papa nya?" Tanya Deidara.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sakura suka sama Sasori-san kan?" Pertanyaan kedua di lontarkan. Sakura mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu. Deidara menahan tawa, merasakan sahabatnya yang seperti layaknya seorang remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Tapi setiap bertemu selalu ingin bersama kan, un?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan (berusaha menyembuyikan semburat merah di wajahnya). "Itu tandanya, Sakura-chan sayang sama Sasori-san" Tebak Deidara. "Kapan Sasori-san menyatakan cinta nya pada mu, un?" Tanya Deidara. "2 minggu yang lalu" jawab Sakura. "Cepat, jadian saja! Kalian kan saling menyukai, un" Usul Deidara. "Humm, aku mengerti" kata Sakura. "Terimakasih sarannya, Dei-chan" lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Dei's Apartmen ***

"Naru-chan kok tumben tidak pergi main?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai keperakan kepada seorang anak kecil yang kini dalam pangkuannya. "Kan cudah malam, lagi pula tadi cudah main belcama Gaala-chan" Jelas Naruto. Seolah menjadi seorang yang bodoh, Kakashi merutuk dalam hati atas pertanyaan bodohnya itu. "Huumm begitu" Kakashi menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kemudian sosok Deidara muncul sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi suguhan minuman dan makanan kecil untuk Kakashi. "Silahkan di cicipi, un" Deidara mempersilahkan. "Ah, jadi repot begini.." Kata Kakashi, tidak enak pada sang pemilik apartmen. "Tidak apa-apa, un" sanggah Deidara. Iris hitam Kakashi berjumpa dengan sebuah foto seorang bayi mungil bersurai blonde yang tengah tertawa di gendongan seorang wanita yang memiliki surai sama dengannya.

"Itu Naru-chan saat berusia 4 bulan, un" Jelas Deidara, wanita ber-iris azure itu berjalan menuju dimana foto tersebut di pajang. "Lucu sekali ya" Puji Kakashi. Deidara mengambil tempat di sebelah Kakashi, yang kebetulan sekali memang masih ada sela untuk di duduki. "Itu Nalu, Nalu imut kan paman?" Tanya Naruto, telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk foto dirinya sendiri saat masih bayi. "Tentu saja" Kakashi mengusap pelan surai pirang Naruto. Naruto sendiri sih terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja, soalnya kan Naruto juga sudah mengenal dekat pria tampan bersurai perak itu.

"Hehehehe, Naru-chan kamu itu manja sekali, un" Tawa sang ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, Deidara tidak enak hati saat melihat Naruto yang terus-menerus meminta Kakashi menemani dirinya. Sejak kepergian papa nya ke Paris, Naruto jadi kesepian. Apalagi, Kakashi tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja Deidara tidak enak hati. Putranya memang manja, manja sekali. Sampai-sampai, Kakashi harus membatalkan pertemuannya dengan rekan bisnisnya. "Maaf ya, Kakashi-san.. Naru-chan memang agak manja, un" Ucap Deidara. Suka tidak suka dengan sikap Naruto, Deidara memang harus meminta maaf pada Kakashi kan?

Lihat saja sekarang, Naruto memang benar-benar berniat mengerjai Kakashi. Naruto meminta Kakashi menggendongnya di punggung sang Hatake. "Nalu ndak bica tidul kalau belum di gendong" kata Naruto. "Memangnya papa Naru sering menggendong Naru sebelum tidur?" Tanya Kakashi, penasaran. "Iya, tapi kalau papa di cini caja.. Kalau papa lagi pelgi, ya mama yang gendong" jawab Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi merasakan pegangan tangan di lehernya mulai mengendur, ditambah suara dengkuran halus tepat di telinganya. He bet, Naruto sudah terlelap di gendongannya. "Naru-", "sstt" Kakashi mengisyaratkan Deidara untuk tidak bersuara keras-keras. "Sudah tidur ya, un" bisik Deidara. "Dimana dia tidur?" Tanya Kakashi, dengan suara pelan. "Dia masih tidur bersama ku, un" jawab Deidara, berjalan menuntun Kakashi menuju kamar tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

"Tidurnya lelap sekali" Kakashi menyelimuti tubuh si kecil Naru yang tengah tertidur. "Begitulah, un" Sahut Deidara-mendudukan dirinya di samping Kakashi. "Sudah malam, kau juga harus tidur" Kakashi beranjak dari duduknya. Deidara mengangguk, "kau juga lekaslah tidur" Ujar Deidara. "Tidur bersama kalian? Kau yakin" Tanya Kakashi. Wajah Deidara memanas saat mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi. Kok, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu. "Umm, aku akan membuat kopi mungkin-", "tidak perlu repot-repot, sudah malam aku harus pulang" Sela Kakashi.

**« Grey Misa »**

**S**etelah kepulangan Kakashi, Deidara malah tidak bisa tidur. Wanita bersurai blonde itu pun memutuskan bergadang malam ini. Pikirannya, tiba-tiba melayang jauh saat dimana ia masih menjadi istri dari seorang Namikaze Minato. Tak dipedulikannya hawa dingin yang kian menusuk ke tulangnya. Menikmati malam di atas balkon apartemennya adalah hal yang sering ia lakukan saat ia tak bisa tertidur seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kakashi masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Deidara bisa memikirkan pria tampan itu. Sepertinya, ada perasaan hangat saat bersama pria rupawan bermarga Hatake. Dibuyarkan pikirannya tentang Kakashi, tak tahu mengapa sosok Minato dan Kakashi bisa membuat hatinya berdegup cepat. "Kalian pilihan yang sulit untuk ku, un" gumam Deidara. Dibiarkannya angin malam menerpa kulit putih susunya. Meskipun hanya memakai dress malam, Deidara sama sekali tidak merasakan dinginnya malam.

"Kenapa kalian datang bersamaan? Kenapa? Tuhan, ku biarkan semua ini berjalan sesuai takdir mu, un" Lanjut Deidara. Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan, asal tahu saja, Jantung mu berdegup cepat ketika bersama seorang teman pria mu itu sangat mengganggu, bisa-bisa kau mati muda hanya karena serangan jantung yang sering terjadi saat bersama nya kan? Deidara masih memiliki Naru-chan, mana mau ia mati muda dan melihat putranya menangisi kepergiannya. Tidak, TIDAK, membayangkannya saja amat menyakitkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nan jauh di Eropa sana, Minato terlihat tengah melamun di dalam apartemen mewah miliknya. Wajah tampannya menatap sendu sebuah foto dimana ia, istrinya, dan putra mereka yang saat itu masih berusia 5 bulan. Foto yang sangat indah, saat Minato memeluk bahu istrinya yang tengah menggendong buah hati mereka. Bersama Deidara dan Naruto adalah hal yang saat ini ingin ia lakukan. Bertemu dengan keduanya, harapan Minato hingga pria tampan itu rela menghabiskan waktunya mengurusi pekerjaannya.

Dengan sebatang rokok yang tak habis, Minato membuang putung yang masih tersisa itu ke dalam asbak. Mungkin jika Deidara melihat, ia akan menjauhi Naruto dari hidupnya. Perlu kalian tahu, di sini Deidara adalah seorang ibu yang benci dengan rokok, hingga tak rela jika putranya berada dekat dengan seorang perokok.

Tak kuat dengan rasa rindunya, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk menghubungi sang istri. "Semoga saja belum tidur" Gumam Minato, berharap jika istrinya belum tertidur.

"Moshi-moshi"

**'Minato'**

"Ya, ini aku.. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

**'Baik.. Apa kau sehat-sehat saja di sana? Naru-chan merindukan mu, un'**

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Kau rindu aku atau tidak"

**'Tentu saja, cepatlah pulang'**

"Baiklah, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

**'Tidak bisa tidur, un'**

"Cepatlah tidur, aku akan pulang beberapa hari lagi"

*** Pip ***

Pemilik suara blonde itu segera mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu sang istri (mantan) menyahuti perkataannya. Terpaut waktu 7 jam dari tempatnya dan tempat di mana sang mantan istri berada. Minato melirik jam dinding yang ternyata masih menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sebenarnya sih Minato tidak puas berbicara dengan Deidara sebentar, tapi ya gimana? Dia sendiri juga terlalu malu atau bahkan terlalu bingung akan berbicara apa. Kalau Naruto belum tidur sih, Minato bisa berbicara dengan putranya. Ingin ditelpon lagi, takutnya Deidara terganggu. Jelas saja terganggu, di Jepang kan sudah pukul 12 malam. Mana mungkin Minato mengganggu nya.

**Ting..Tongg..**

Hmm, rupanya ada seorang tamu yang hendak bertandang ke kamar apartemennya. Siapa? Entahlah, Lihat saja nanti kalau sudah dibuka oleh pria yang memilik banyak fans ini.

**Cklek..**

Minato mematung sesaat setelah mengetahui siapa dalang yang menekan tombol apartemennya itu. Oh, tuhan.. Masalah apa lagi ini..

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Minato yang sudah sembuh dari rasa kagetnya. Bukannya menjawab, sosok wanita itu malah berjalan memasuki kamar sang putra tunggal tuan Namikaze terhormat satu ini. Ck, mau apa sih dia?

"Sudah 2 tahun ini tak ada kabar" Kata wanita itu. Belum dipersilahkan duduk, wanita itu sudah mendudukan dirinya di sofa tunggal berwarna merah yang sengaja ditempatkan di kamar sang pewaris **(ingat, Don't try this at your Neighbor's home). **Sang Namikaze pun cuma bisa berdecak kesal, saat melihat tingkah tengil(?) Mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Konan?" Tanya Minato, tak peduli dengan wanita bersurai soft purple yang kini tengah asyik mengamati kuku nya. "Begitukah sikap mu pada ku, hah?" Konan malah balik bertanya. Bingung sih, Minato bingung sekali. Kenapa, Konan bisa tahu jika ia berada di sini? "Bingung kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

"Tidak juga" Minato bergegas meninggalkan Konan, mungkin ia ingin menyiapkan minuman untuk mantan kekasihnya itu. "**B**ohong, kau mau tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu?" Konan melenggang nakal menuju Minato. Disentuhnya genit tubuh kekar Minato, Binal sekali dia!

"Pemaksa" cibir Minato.

"Hehehehe, aku tahu karena apartemen ini milik ku, dear" Kata Konan.

Lagi, kedua mata Minato melotot mendengar pengakuan Konan. Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Minato mengingat-ingat, nama Apartment yang ia beli ini. "Purple's Apartmen" Konan mengingatkan mantan kekasihnya. **'Ya, tuhan kenapa aku bisa lupa' **batin Minato. Ingat ya, mantannya ini adalah seorang pewaris tunggal PURPLE Corps! Dimana memiliki Usaha besar dibidang apartemen. Sampai sekarang saja, Purple's Apartment sudah banyak terbesar di seluruh penjuru mancanegara.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Bisik Konan sensual sekali. Minato sedikit berontak mendapati perlakuan binal dari Konan. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" Seru Minato, seraya mendorong tubuh Konan. "Cih" Konan berdecih pelan. "Menolak ya? Apa karena wanita Yamanaka itu kau meninggalkan ku" Suara Konan sedikit meninggi. "Bukan urusan mu" kata Minato. Konan menarik pelan kerah baju Minato, "itu urusan ku! Kenapa kau pergi? Apa bagusnya wanita itu" cibir Konan.

Minato meraih kedua tangan Konan yang notabene lebih kecil dan halus darinya.

**Grebb..**

"Dia-" Minato menggantung kalimatnya. Ditatapnya wajah Konan yang terlihat begitu marah padanya. "Memang tidak seperti diri mu yang bisa diandalkan, tapi kegigihannya dan ketulusan hatinya membuat hidup ku jauh lebih berwarna saat bersamanya" sambung Minato, seraya menghempaskan pelan kedua tangan Konan dari kerahnya.

"Hahahaha" Konan tertawa mengejek. Wajahnya terlihat sinis hingga merubah wajah cantiknya. "Begitu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu menyakitinya?" Tanya Konan. Tatapan Minato menyendu seketika.

"**Ku rasa mengganggu ketenangan seorang client mu sendiri adalah kelakuan yang tidak pantas untuk seorang Owner seperti anda, Nyonya Konan" **seorang pria tampan bersurai merah darah mencibir kelakuan Konan, yang terbilang tak pantas untuk seorang client seperti Minato.

Kurama, sebut pria itu Kurama. Kurama berjalan mendekati keduanya sambil menenteng sebuah map di tangannya. "Pintu tak tertutup, ku rasa tak ada salahnya aku masuk" kata Kurama. "Cara mu yang main masuk benar-benar tidak menunjukan sisi Uzumaki mu, Kurama-san" Konan balik mencibir.

Kurama mengangkat bahu nya, menimpali cibiran Konan. Pria berumur 27 tahun itu menatap datar sosok yang amat sangat ia benci itu. "Tampaknya kau memang tak suka pada ku ya, Kurama-san" Kata Konan. "Menyukai orang yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain? Pantaskah untuk disukai?" Tanya Kurama, sarkatis.

"Ku rasa kau perlu pindah apartment lagi, Minato" Usul Kurama.

"Aku pulang besok" Kata Minato, meneguk coca cola yang tengah ia pegang. Konan terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya, beda dengan ekpresi Konan, Kurama hanya menunjukan ekpresi biasa-biasa saja. Pria bersurai merah bak darah itu tidak terlalu tertarik atau mungkin sengaja tidak menunjukan ekpresinya.

"Aku ikut" Kata Konan.

"Ikut? Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Kurama, jengkel melihat sikap Konan. "Cih" Konan lagi-lagi berdecih. "Menggelikan, memangnya kau siapanya Minato" Cibir Kurama. "Aku juga akan pulang dan menetap saja di Jepang" kata Konan. "Aku tidak akan pulang bersama mu... Aku akan pulang-",

**Grebb..**

"O..Oi, Konan!" Minato terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Konan memeluknya. "Izinkan aku, hiks" Pinta Konan. **'Air mata buaya' **batin Kurama. "Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula aku akan langsung bertemu dengan Deidara" Ujar Minato. "Pokoknya aku ikut" rengek Konan. Minato melempar pandang ke arah Kurama. Yang dipandang pun cuma mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu mau berkomentar apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di desa Konoha, terlihat Naruto kecil yang sudah rapih memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak nya. Ditambah seorang pria tampan bersurai perak yang terlihat tengah menggandeng pergelangan tangan mungilnya. "Hoii, Naru-chan Kawaii sekali" seorang ibu-ibu berdada montok bersurai **redhead **tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya dan mencubit pipi gembilnya. Bak seorang idiot, Kakashi hanya melihat segerombolan ibu-ibu yang mengerumuni balita manis (yang sudah ia claim sebagi putra nya sendiri) itu.

"Uuhh, Lucu sekali"

"Iya, astaga.. Naru-chan!"

Naruto memandang horror ibu-ibu yang tengah mengerumuni nya. Takut, Naruto benar-benar takut sekali. "Aduhhh, cakittt" Naruto meringis sembari memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah akibat cubitan oleh ibu-ibu yang tinggal di lantai 2. Mendengar suara ringisan Naruto, Kakashi tersadar dari lamunan bodohnya itu.

"Ibu-ibu, maaf... Naru-chan, harus segera berangkat sekolah" kata Kakashi, sambil tersenyum charming. Melihat senyuman tampan Kakashi, Ibu-ibu penggosip itu blushing seketika. Saking bahagianya, tanpa sadar mereka melepaskan dua orang berwajah bak malaikat itu. Tak mau kejadian terulang lagi, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menggendong si kecil Naru. Air mata bening terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata Naruto. Tak lupa juga wajah syok si kecil Naru, yang masih terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Cakitt" Naruto mengaduh. "Yang mana yang sakit, Naru-chan?" Tanya Kakashi. "Dicini, cakit" Naruto menunjukan pipinya yang memerah, bekas jubitan.

**Cupp..**

Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi gembil Naruto. "Cepat sembuh ya" Kata Kakashi. "Iya, telimakacih paman" Ucap Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah sekali. Kakashi hebat sekali ya, **(pssttt, Itu resep yang diberikan Dei-Dei pada Kakashi: 'Kalau Naru-chan nangis, segera gendong dan kecup pipinya, Niscaya dia akan berhenti menangis')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Sakura's Apartment ***

"Tak ada Temari-chan, sepi ya" Kata Sakura, sambil meletakan cemilan-cemilan di atas meja. 3 orang temannya mengangguk pelan. Memang sepi kalau tak ada Temari. Soalnya kan, diantara mereka Temari adalah yang paling heboh sendiri. Apalagi, Temari akhir-akhir ini lebih sering mendapatkan Jobs, jadi berkuranglah waktu kebersamaan mereka.

"Humm, t..t..tadi K..Ka..Karin-chan m..m..mau bicara apa?" Tanya Hinata. Kayaknya gak perlu dijelaskan lagi kan, kenapa Hinata gagap? *taboken*

"Nee, iya.. Karin-chan mau bicara apa, un?" Tanya Deidara.

"I..I..itu" Tiba-tiba saja yang bersangkutan terkena serangan Virus gagap. "Ayo, ceritakan saja" Paksa Sakura.

Semburat merah tertera jelas di wajah Karin. Wajahnya pun terlihat hampir menyamai rambutnya. "K..kalian tahu Yahiko-kun?" Tanya Karin. "Kalian sudah sedekat itu, un" Deidara sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Karin. Karin mengangguk pelan, malu? Tentu saja.

"Sudah sedekat apa? Bisa ceritakan pada kami?" Tanya Sakura.

"I..Iya" Timpal Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah pacaran 2 minggu yang lalu, dan kami sudah saling kenal.. Aku juga sudah tahu seluk beluknya, dan k..kemarin dia melamar ku" Jelas Karin.

Ketiga temannya lantas saja terbengong-bengong ria. Kaget, syok, bahagia, heran, jadi satu. Oh, astaga! Haruskah secepat itu? Iya sih, kalau lama-lama juga gak baik. Dilihat kan, Karin juga sudah punya anak. Masa iya, harus sampai anniv ke- 1, mereka kan bukan ABG!

"Kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, kalian juga sudah mulai kenal kan? Ku rasa tak ada salahnya di coba" Kata Sakura.

"Benar, un" Timpal Deidara.

"Tapi aku takut dia seperti mantan ku" lirih Karin.

"Terjatuh itu bukan berarti membuat Karin-chan takut untuk bangun, un" Ujar Deidara-menyeruput tea hangat nya.

Hinata dan Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tak seharusnya Karin merasa takut atau bahkan merasa tak membutuhkan laki-laki di sampingnya. Hanya karena satu pria brengsek tak harus membuatnya membenci pria lainnya kan? Ingat, tidak semua laki-laki itu sama!

"Mungkin saat ini Karin-chan bisa berpikir kalau kedua putra mu tidak butuh ayah, tapi beberapa tahun lagi pasti mereka akan mengerti... Lagipula, Yahiko itu pria baik-baik" Sakura ikut menasihati. Karin termenung sejenak, benar apa yang dikatakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kedua putranya membutuhkan sosok figur seorang ayah. Ketakutannya tidak boleh membuat dua buah hatinya tidak pernah mengenal sosok seorang ayah.

Tidak, Karin tidak mau membuat dua buah hatinya menjadi korban atas ketakutannya.

"Tapi, apa Yahiko mau menerima ku dan dua buah hati ku?" Tanya Karin. "Kalau Yahiko-san saja bisa menyayangi Naga-chan dan Kyuu-chan, kenapa kamu masih meragukannya, un?" Tanya Deidara. Karin menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Akan ku coba" Ujar Karin.

"Kami mendoakan mu, (un)" Kata ke-3 sahabatnya serempak. Kemudian ke-4 nya pun saling memuat lingkaran dan berpelukan layaknya teletubies yang tengah bahagia. Ya, ampun childish sekali mereka..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

"Mama, tahu tidak? Tadi Nalu belmain belcama Sasu-nii, lho" Naruto memulai bercerita kepada sang ibu yang tengah memainkan ponsel touch screennya. Ponsel yang telah mengoleksi banyak foto-foto wajah imut nan manis balita bersurai pirang itu. Deidara menghentikan acara bermain ponselnya dan meletakan benda berbentuk persegi panjang, datar dan slim itu di atas meja. "Oh, iya? Lalu kamu tidak nakal kan, un?" Tanya Deidara, seraya menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lucu. "Sasu-nii itu anaknya paman Itachi kan ya, un" Deidara mengingat-ingat sosok pria tampan bersurai raven dengan dua garis melintang mirip keriput di sela-sela hidungnya. "Iya, kata cacu-nii.. Dia tinggal di Amelika, dan Cacu-nii bilang di cana banyak tante-tante cantik" Naruto menjelaskan secara detail pada sang ibu.

Deidara sweatdropped sendiri mendengar putra kecilnya bercerita. Siapa yang mengajarkan bocah raven itu berbicara seperti orang dewasa? Tak pantas tahu, lagian orang tua macam apa yang mendidik bocah tampan ber-iris onyx, hingga berbicara layaknya orang mesum seperti itu. Konyol!

"Nee, Naru-chan kok bicara begitu, un?" Tanya Deidara. "Kan, Cacu-nii bilang begitu ke Nalu... Oh, iya ma, Nalu lindu papa nih" celoteh Naruto. "Papa berangkat ke sini jam 6 pagi.. Mungkin jam 5 pagi lagi baru sampai, un" meminta perhatian pada buah hatinya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 6 pagi, Minato sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Hatinya dongkol sekali saat melihat Konan yang juga sudah duduk di sampingnya. Enggan menanggapi, Minato pun berpura-pura tidur dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan koran. Tak peduli dengan Konan yang masih berbicara ini itu dengannya. Apaansih? Minato kan cuma cinta sama Deidara saat ini, masa iya dia berpaling cuma gara-gara kuntilanak berambut ungu ini.

"Berisik bisa diam tidak!" Kata Minato, tak suka acara tidurnya terganggu. "Eh" Tak peduli, Konan malah bernyanyi seakan suaranya itu yang paling bagus dari yang lain. "Ck, diam!" Minato akhirnya menghempaskan koran dari wajahnya. Melihat tatapan kesal Minato, Konan bergidik ngeri juga.

"Kau kalau mau nyanyi ya di panggung saja" Kata Minato. Konan tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Minato. Bingung harus apa, lagian kan dia bosan berada di dalam pesawat bersama seseorang yang ia kenal, tapi tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan.

**'Dia itu kenapa sih' **Inner Konan bertanya-tanya. Perjalanan kali ini akan berlangsung panjang, dan memakan banyak waktu. Tak apa, asalkan bisa bertemu Naru-chan perjalanan panjang pun tak masalah. Rupanya, Minato benar-benar sudah merindukan putra nya.

**« Grey Misa »**

**18 jam kemudian..**

Minato lagi-lagi berdecak kesal melihat sosok Konan yang seenaknya saja bergelayut manja di lengannya. Cih, menyebalkan. Seharusnya tiba di bandara Konoha adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuknya. "Aku suka Konoha, pemandangannya masih alami" cerocos Konan (Psssttt, mereka satu mobil lho).

Sang supir cuma bisa diam dan menikmati pekerjaannya, dikala majikannya tengah pusing menghadapi sosok wanita bersurai ungu itu. Kasihan juga ya majikannya ini, sudah resiko sih jadi orang ganteng. "Nee, di Konoha kau tinggal dimana dan sama siapa, dear?" Tanya Konan, gak jelas banget.

"Di apartemen" jawab Minato singkat.

"Apa, Putra dan mantan istri mu juga tinggal di sa-"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bicara? 18 jam lamanya kau berbicara, apa kau tidak lelah" Bentak Minato. Konan terdiam seketika, takut untuk berbicara. Lagian benar adanya begitu sih, salahnya sendiri punya mulut tahan hingga 18 jam. Minato mulai meragukan, jika Konan adalah manusia sungguhan. Lagian kan 18 jam itu waktu yang lama, mana ada manusia kuat bicara selama itu? Kayaknya cuma Konan deh.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, mantan istri ku dan anak ku tinggal berbeda kamar dengan ku, PUAS" Jelas Minato. Para bodyguard Minato menahan tawa saat mendengar Minato memarahi Konan. Mereka juga capek dengar si Konan berbicara terus. Mau ditegur, takut. Bukannya apa, mereka cuma takut kalau Minato tak terima kalau Konan dimarahi.

"TURUNKAN AKU DI SINI!" Seru Konan.

Minato menepuk pelan pundak sang supir. "Berhenti tepat di sana!" Seru Minato, menunjuk sebuah makam yang terlihat sepi dan gelap, maklum kan masih jam 5 subuh. Konan melotot saat Minato benar-benar melakukannya. "Kok kamu tega sih?" Tanya Konan. Para Bodyguard sang Namikaze sudah sweatdropped gak jelas mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Konan. Dia yang minta diturunin dia juga yang ketakutan.

"Kan kamu yang minta diturunin, aku cuma nurutin kamu saja" Jawab Minato, menahan tawa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

"Papa, aku akan bersekolah pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sang ayah. Ayahnya sih cuma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Nanti juga pulang... Mana mungkin kamu menginap di sekolah" Jawab Itachi. Di lorong apartment sederhana, tampak dua orang laki-laki berbeda usia dan berbeda tinggi badan tengah berjalan. Masih pagi sih, mungkin sekitar pukul 8. Tapi kiranya si Papa memang berniat mengantar buah hatinya pergi ke sekolah barunya.

"O..Ohaiyo, Itachi-san" sapa seorang wanita kepadanya. Ayah dan anak itu segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai Indigo dengan bocah bersurai coklat panjang yang sepantaran dengan sang raven.

"Eh, Hinata-san" sifat cool Uchiha Itachi pun lenyap seketika. Dia terlihat begitu ramah dengan wanita yang tengah menggandeng pergelangan tangan anak laki-laki memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan putranya. "Nee, ini p..pasti p..putra nya Itachi-san" Hinata menebak sambil terus memperhatikan bocah tampan di samping Itachi.

"Ya, Ini Sasuke putra ku" Itachi memperkenalkan putranya. "Nee, Tampan ya" Puji Hinata. "Terimakasih" Ucap Sasuke, malu-malu. "Sa..Sasuke-kun sekolah di SD Shinobi 1 ya? Ka..kalau be..begitu satu sekolah dengan Neji-kun dong" kata Hinata.

"Ya, kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengantar Neji-kun" Itachi menawarkan jasa. "Aku mau mama juga mengantar ku" Kata Neji, kalem. "Eh.." Pekik Hinata, kaget. "Kita antarkan saja bersama" usul Itachi. "Ya..a..aku setuju" Sahut Hinata.

**.**

**.**

*** Dei's Apartment ***

Deidara meletakan telur mata sapi ke dalam piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng di atas meja makan. Naruto memandang takjub sosok sang ibu yang begitu lihai memasak. Tak lupa sosok Kakashi yang juga terpesona melihat Deidara yang tengah memakai apron berenda di tubuhnya. Sudah seperti keluarga bahagia saja, seorang ibu yang memasak sarapan pagi, si kecil yang hendak bersekolah, dan sang ayah yang hendak pergi ke kantor (keluarga idaman).

"Masakannya enak sekali" puji Kakashi. Benar deh, Kakashi tidak bohong. Bukan karena Deidara itu pujaan hatinya, tapi masakan Deidara memang enak. Entah bumbu apa yang di pakai oleh Deidara. Kalau ditanya, pasti Deidara akan mengatakan 'Aku memasak dengan cinta' **b**egitu jawabannya.

"Macakan mama memang enak (**masakan mama memang enak)**" kata Naruto, sambil mengangkat sendoknya. "Makan yang banyak ya, un" Deidara mengusap pelan surai pirang putranya. Naruto kecil hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perintah sang ibu. Akhir-akhir ini, Kakashi memang sering terlihat mengantar si kecil Naru untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Kayaknya dia sudah benar-benar tulus menyayangi anak ini deh. Wah, apa yang akan dikatakan Senior Hatake jika melihat Junior Hatake yang begitu menyayangi seorang balita ya? Pasti ujung-ujungnya disuruh menikah. Mau sih dia nikah, tapi cuma sama Deidara saja.

Habis cinta pertamanya Deidara sih. Dia juga telat ketemu cinta nya, jadi dia pikir kayaknya menikah dengan Deidara itu pasti akan membuatnya bahagia. Cantik, Sexy, baik, pintar, ramah, dan jago memasak, UMAMI sekali!

"Dei-chan, sudah cantik jago memasak ya" Puji Kakashi, seraya menikmati sarapan paginya. "Benarkah? Terimakasih, un" Sahut Deidara, blushing akibat pujian dari Kakashi. Hihihihihi, ternyata jadi orang cantik itu cepat blushing ya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey, Minna..**

**Maaf ya, kalo lagi-lagi jelek.. Omong-omong, makasih atas review dan dorongan semangat dari kalian (hiks, aku terharu sekali). Kemarin ada yang minta supaya, Misa atau Naruko untuk membuat Fict yang berated M yang ada lemonnya (woooww,Misa Nosebleed) heheheheh, tunggu aja ya.. Misa sedang mencoba, nanti kalo sudah jadi silahkan kunjungi Blog kita aja.. Heheheh:D jaa, Sampai jumpa lagi..^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review?**


	7. Baby, Try To Understand!

**Single Parent (Chapter 7)**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By. : Misa-Chan ©**

**Warning. : Semua Chara OOC semua, Gender Ben,Typo(s) dll (Kalo gak niat baca, gak usah baca! Gak terima Flame disini!)**

**Rated : T+ **

**Chibi Naruto**

**(Fem) Dei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Hidup menjadi seorang **single parent **bukanlah keinginan Deidara. Hanya saja, Deidara memiliki alasan untuk itu. Membesarkan putra semata wayangnya, dan menjadi wanita yang direbutkan oleh pria-pria dewasa disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**eidara berlari tergesa-gesa menghindari seorang pria tampan yang terus mengejarnya. Dengan berlinang air mata, Deidara terus berlari. Hatinya hancur, mungkin jika diibaratkan piring hatinya sudah pecah berkeping-keping. Tanpa mendengar orang tersebut terus memanggil namanya, Deidara terus berlari.

**Bruukkk...**

Tak sengaja Deidara menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Merasa bersalah, wanita bersurai pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang Hatake Kakashi berdiri di hadapannya, sambil menatap heran dirinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Deidara segera memeluk pria tersebut. Kakashi hanya terdiam sejenak, hingga ia melihat sosok Minato yang tergesa-gesa mengejar Deidara. Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok wanita bersurai soft purple terlihat mengekorinya.

Kakashi tidak bodoh, ia tahu apa yang membuat Deidara terlihat syok seperti ini. Sedangkan Minato yang melihat Deidara berpelukan dengan pria lain, hatinya terasa bagai ditusuk ratusan anak panah. Sakit, sakit , sangat sakit. Minato cukup dewasa untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Dibiarkannya Deidara yang memeluk erat Kakashi.

" Huhuhuhu kenapa mama ninggalin nalu?" Suara tangisan seorang anak kecil terdengar dari jarak tak jauh dari tempat Deidara berada. Sosok balita berusia 4 tahun terlihat jelas, meskipun lampu di lorong tersebut kurang begitu terang. Naruto segera menghampiri sang ibu tanpa menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Naru-chan-", "Nalu benci papa" Naruto berlari memeluk Kakashi.

Suasana malam yang dingin tak membuat Kakashi membiarkan Naruto dan Deidara berada di luar. Karena Apartment nya yang begitu dekat, akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk membawa keduanya ke sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Kakashi's Apartment ***

Setelah dirasa Deidara sedikit tenang ditambah dengan keadaan dimana Naruto sudah terlelap di ranjang milik Kakashi. Akhirnya Kakashi memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Deidara bicara. " Maaf, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Dei-san dan Minato-san?" Tanya Kakashi, berhati-hati sekali menjaga ucapannya.

Deidara hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. " Jika, Dei-san tak bisa menjawabnya aku mengerti" Kakashi mengalah, dan membiarkan Deidara terus menutup mulutnya. Baru saja hendak melangkah, wanita cantik itu menahan pergelangan tangan Kakashi agar pria itu tidak meninggalkan dirinya.

" Kakashi-kun" Lirih Deidara, mata Kakashi membulat lebar saat mendengar Deidara memanggilnya dengan embel-embel **Kun**. Ini kali pertamanya Deidara memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Kakashi Kun. **Kakashi merasa bahwa ia salah dengar, tidak! Pendengarnya cukup baik dan tidak pernah memiliki daftar riwayat penyakit telinga.

Pria bersurai keperakan itu akhirnya memutuskan kembali duduk di samping wanita yang telah menjadi idolanya. " Jangan pergi, un" Pinta Deidara, seraya memeluk erat tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kini ia lihat. Ia membiarkan Deidara menangis di dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi sandaran ketika wanita bersurai blonde itu terlihat rapuh seperti saat ini.

Tak tega, Kakashi memberikan jarak diantara ia dan Deidara. Iris Azure Deidara tampak begitu kelam dan berkaca-kaca. Disentuhnya lembut wajah Deidara, sedikit memaksa agar wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu menatap matanya. " Jangan menangis, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu" Kakashi membujuk Deidara agar berhenti menangis.

" Dengar! Aku tak peduli jika kau adalah seorang janda, bagi ku mencintai seseorang itu tak harus melihat dari statusnya" lanjut Kakashi. Deidara membiarkan jari-jemari Kakashi menghapus air mata di wajahnya. " Aku percaya, un" Kata Deidara, seraya menutup kelopak matanya. Bibir merah delima natural miliknya terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

" Kita tak bisa memperbaiki masa lalu, tapi kita bisa membuat masa depan lebih baik dibanding kelamnya masa lalu" Ujar Kakashi. Tak apa tak menjadi yang pertama, menjadi yang terakhir pun Kakashi rela. " Aku tak mau membuat mu tersakiti, un.. pergi dan carilah yang lebih baik, Kakashi-kun" Lirih Deidara, mencoba memberi pengertian terhadap Kakashi.

"Aku menunggu sampai kau bisa mencintai diri ku" kata Kakashi, seraya membawa Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Minato's Apartment ***

**M**alang benar nasib Minato, baru saja mendapatkan kepercayaan sang istri kembali. Akan tetapi hanya karena seorang wanita berada di dalam apartment nya membuat istrinya tak lagi memberi toleransi padanya. Rasanya ia ingin menyerah saja kalau begini.

Melihat Minato yang frustasi, Konan benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali. Seharusnya ia tak disini, seharusnya ia sadar, bukan dia yang diharapkan Minato. Hanya Deidara, Deidara lah yang dibutuhkan Minato saat ini. Teringat kejadian 2 jam lalu saat dimana Deidara datang ke apartemen Minato bersama putra mereka, Naruto.

Deidara sangat terkejut saat melihat Konan tengah memeluk Minato. Padahal Konan cuma bercanda, jadi apa yang dilihat Deidara itu bisa terbilang salah paham. Saking syok nya, Deidara berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang juga terkejut melihat wanita lain memeluk ayahnya.

"Mina-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Konan" Pinta Minato. Konan menghela napas nya sejenak. Wanita itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Minato yang tengah duduk di sofa. Hening sejenak, tak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang membuka suara.

" Aku bisa membantu mu" Ujar Konan, meskipun sakit mengatakannya, tapi jika yang ia perbuat bisa membuat orang yang ia cintai sepertinya ia rela. Minato melirik mantan kekasihnya itu, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Konan.

Konan tersenyum sedikit terpaksa, senyumannya terlihat sangat jelas jika ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya. " Aku bisa membantu mu, membuat Deidara mempercayai mu lagi" Konan mengulangi ucapannya. " Kau tak perlu melakukannya" sahut Minato. " Untuk melihat orang yang ku cintai bahagia, aku rela melakukannya...Minato, aku belajar bagaimana berkorban dan mengikhlaskan orang yang ku cintai pergi meninggalkan ku saat aku mencintai mu.. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku bukan lagi seperti 3 tahun yang lalu" Ujar Konan.

"Membiarkan hati mu terluka? Cukup satu orang wanita yang ku lukai" Minato beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau tidak melukai nya saat itu, kau hanya belum percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat" Kata Konan. Minato terdiam sejenak. Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ia melihat istrinya (Deidara) tengah berpelukan dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah, Kurama.

" Dia sangat mencintai mu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih" Konan melanjutkan perkataannya. " Sama seperti mu, Deidara kesulitan untuk melupakan diri mu yang juga sulit melupakan diri nya" Ujar Konan. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Minato. " Aku seorang wanita, Minato...Aku mengerti bagaimana sulitnya berpaling dari orang yang kita cintai" Jelas Konan.

Minato tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Konan terlihat begitu dewasa, dan bijaksana. Apa yang membuat wanita ini berubah dalam waktu 3 tahun? Hidup kesepian, ya, kesepian yang membuat Konan menyadari keegoisannya, berusaha mengerti dan belajar menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi hidup.

"Ku mohon, biarkan aku membantu mu" Lirih Konan. Minato menganggukan kepalanya, " jangan terlalu nekad" kata Minato, pada akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan Konan membantu dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 Hari kemudian**

*** Taman Kanak-kanak Konoha ***

Naruto terkekeh geli saat mendengar cerita kebahagian dari sahabat kembarnya, Nagato dan Kyuubi. Kedua balita kembar itu sangat antusias sekali menceritakan betapa bahagianya mereka yang akan memiliki seorang ayah. " Celamat ya, Naga-chan dan Kyuu-chan" ucap Kiba, hanya dia lah yang memiliki dua orang tua lengkap.

"Telimakacih, ya" Sahut keduanya, jarang-jarang keduanya terlihat akur seperti ini. " Hey, cemua" sapa seorang balita bersura merah bata yang baru tiba bersama pria dewasa yang hampir mirip dengannya. Ke-4 balita itu menoleh ke asal suara, salah satu teman mereka telah tiba.

" Gaa-chan" seru Mereka bersamaan. " Itu ciapa?" Tanya Kyuubi, sedikit berbisik. " Itu calon papa nya Gaa-chan" Bisik Kiba. Semua tertawa senang. Hanya Naruto kecil lah yang terus menyembuyikan kesedihannya di balik canda dan tawanya. Kasihan dia, dia hanya anak kecil!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto terus melamun di atas balkon apartemennya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kejadian 5 hari yang lalu, saat dimana ia melihat ayahnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang wanita. Sakit hatinya, apalagi saat melihat ibu nya terus menangis secara diam-diam ketika malam hari tiba. Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto jadi seorang anak yang sedikit pendiam dan pemurung.

"Sasu-kun tolong bantuannya ya, un" sayup-sayup terdengar suara ibu nya yang meminta bantuan kepada seseorang. Lagi, Naruto tidak mau melihat siapa yang datang. Ia cukup merasa tenang saat berada di balkon menikmati cuaca sejuk dari atas sana.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya, diiringi pintu menuju balkon yang sengaja ditutup. " Naru-chan" suara seorang bocah menyapa dirinya. Mengenali suara itu, Naruto langsung menoleh dan mendapati seorang bocah bersurai raven yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"Cacu" Lirih Naruto. Bocah bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu mendekati Naruto. Melihat iris sapphire balita yang ia sukai berkaca-kaca, membuat hati Sasuke terasa sakit. Mana senyuman manis milik Naruto? Mana tawa bahagia milik rubah kecilnya? Mana? Itu yang sangat ia rindukan.

" Jangan sedih... Aku di sini" Hibur Sasuke. Naruto segera berlari pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya 10 cm. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memeluknya, dia senang saat melihat Naruto mulai mau berinteraksi dengannya. " Cacu di cini caja, ya" pinta Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup singkat kening Naruto. " Tentu saja" sahut nya.

Deidara tersenyum senang saat melihat buah hatinya mulai mau tersenyum kembali. " Terimakasih, saran mu memang manjur, un" Ucap Deidara, kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. " Tak masalah", " aku senang melihat Naru tersenyum lagi... Oh, iya Kakashi-kun nanti temani aku pergi ke toko bunga ya, un" Deidara melirik Kakashi.

Pria bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu mengedipkan satu matanya mendengar permintaan Deidara. Tentu saja dia mau menemaninya, lagipula siapa yang rela kalau melihat Deidara digoda oleh laki-laki hidung belang di luar sana? TIDAK! Kakashi membayangkannya saja sudah tak rela, apa lagi kalau Deidara benar-benar digoda? Sungguh tak rela dia.

" 3 hari lagi pernikahan Yahiko dan Karin kan? Besok kau membantu mereka, Dei?" Tanya Kakashi. Deidara menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda jawaban atas pertanyaan Kakashi. " Kita berangkat bersama ya" Usul Kakashi. " Baiklah, un" sahut Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Tempat Praktek Deidara (pukul 1 siang) ***

**S**etelah menitipkan Naruto pada Kakashi, Deidara yang kini sudah berada di tempat prakteknya langsung mendapatkan seorang pasien kecil bersama ibu nya yang mengeluh sakit pada gigi nya yang bolong. Tak butuh waktu lama, dengan sangat handal Deidara menambal gigi bocah tersebut.

" Nah, kalau sudah diobati jangan terlalu sering makan coklat ya, un" Deidara memberi wejangan pada sang pasien. " Aku sudah tak boleh makan coklat lagi ya, dok?" Tanya sang pasien. " Bukan begitu, tapi sehabis makan yang manis-manis, jangan lupa sikat gigi mu" Jawab Deidara. Ibu dari anak kecil itu mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sehabis membayar.

Selepas ibu dan anak itu pergi, Deidara terlihat tengah sibuk membersihkan alat praktek miliknya. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara bel (akibat pintu masuk prakteknya di buka). Seorang wanita bersurai soft purple berdiri di depan pintu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Deidara memicingkan matanya, wanita berambut pirang itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dilepaskannya jas lab berwarna putih miliknya. " Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Deidara seformal mungkin. Sambil menyampirkan jas nya pada gantungan baju yang tersedia di sana. " Bisa tidak kita bicara sebentar?" Konan balik bertanya.

Ia tahu, apa yang dilakukan oleh Deidara hanya sebagai alasan agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan dirinya. " Maaf, saya sedang sibuk, un" jawab Deidara. Konan segera menahan pergelangan tangan Deidara agar wanita itu tidak pergi. " Ku mohon" Pinta Konan.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, pada akhirnya dokter gigi berparas cantik itu pun mengalah. " Silahkan duduk" Deidara mempersilahkan Konan duduk di sofa. Wanita berusia 24 tahun itu langsung bergegas menuju dapur mini, hendak menyediakan teh untuk tamunya.

Konan memperhatikan sosok Deidara. Wanita itu memang terlihat anggun sekali. Berbeda dengan dirinya, Deidara lebih dewasa menghadapi suatu masalah. " Maaf, hanya teh" kata Deidara, santun. " Kau pasti sudah tahu aku kan" tebak Konan. Deidara terlihat tak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Konan.

" Tentu saja, un" sahut Deidara. " Jadi ku rasa-", "katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan! Aku tak suka basa-basi" sela Deidara. Konan berdehem pelan. "Ehem, ini tentang Minato" Ujar Konan. " Lalu?" Deidara menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir kecil nya. " Dia sangat mencintai mu" Konan langsung ke intinya.

Untungnya Deidara belum menyeruput teh milik nya. Sudah dipastikan jika ia menyeruput teh nya pasti ia akan tersedak atau bahkan menyemburkan air teh nya ke depan wajah Konan. " Maaf?" Deidara berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Konan. " Bisakah kau kembali pada Minato lagi? Mencintai dirinya seperti kau mencintainya saat dulu kala?" Air mata Konan benar-benar tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Di hadapan Deidara ia menangis. Tak apa, jika membuat Minato bahagia, apapun akan ia lakukan. " Ku mohon, hiks" isak Konan. Konan meminta belas kasihan dari wanita itu. Deidara hanya terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, melihat Konan yang bersimpuh meminta kebaikan hatinya, Deidara akhirnya luluh dan meminta wanita selingkuhan mantan suaminya itu untuk bangun.

" Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, un" Kata Deidara, seraya menarik pelan lengan Konan-membantunya untuk berdiri. " Apapun akan ku lakukan, jika Minato bahagia" Lirih Konan. " Aku mengerti perasaan mu... Mencintai laki-laki yang sama, dan berusaha mengikhlaskan kepergiannya memang tak mudah... Jangan seperti ini Konan-san, cukup aku saja yang mengalaminya, un" Deidara mengulas senyum pada Konan.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, " hati ku hancur saat melihat kalian bersama... Tapi aku selalu tersenyum dan melakukan hal sebagaimana seorang istri lakukan, aku sudah pasrah saat itu...melihat nya membawa mu ke rumah, itu sangat menyakiti ku" Jelas Deidara. "Maaf" Ucap Konan.

" Bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan... Terimakasih telah mencintai suami ku" Ujar Deidara. " Kau memang wanita yang baik hati, Dei-san" Puji Konan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Skip Time ***

" Begitu ya" beo Kakashi. Pria bermarga Hatake itu menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang terlihat menatap sendu dirinya. " Maaf membuat mu kecewa, un" kata Deidara. " Tidak apa-apa, tapi aku boleh minta kesempatan sekali saja, bolehkan?" Tanya Kakashi. " Kesempatan?" Deidara menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

" Kesempatan mencium mu" Canda Kakashi. Wajah Deidara merona seketika. Berada di apartemen Kakashi, hanya ia dan sang pemilik apartemen di dalamnya. Suasana apartemen Kakashi yang sedikit gelap dan sepi. Tanpa Kakashi sangka, Deidara menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya. Memperkecil jarak antara ia dan Kakashi. Begitu pun dengan Kakashi, hatinya begitu senang saat apa yang ia impikan terlaksanakan.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Habislah jarak di antara mereka. Bibir kedua nya bertemu, Kakashi sedikit mengulum bibir merah delima milik Deidara. Tak apa hanya sekali, meskipun begitu ia sudah sangat bahagia melihat Deidara juga bahagia tentu nya. Bukan nafsu yang menguasai mereka, ciuman begitu lembut karena di dominasi oleh perasaan cinta dan kasih sayang.

5 menit kemudian, mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Wajah keduanya tampak memerah menahan malu. Kakashi memberanikan diri mengelus pelan wajah cantik Deidara. Wanita bersurai pirang itu kembali mengecup singkat kening Kakashi.

**Cupp..**

" Ayo kita keluar! Naru-chan dan Sasu-kun menunggu di luar" Ajak Kakashi, sambil membantu Deidara berdiri. Deidara menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat, memberikan ciuman perpisahan pada orang yang mencintai kita? Ku rasa tidak buruk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na**ruto tampak bahagia bersama bocah Uchiha itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju Kota Uzu, Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tak henti-hentinya bercanda. Deidara yang berada di kursi penumpang depan terkekeh geli melihat keduanya tampak senang selama perjalanan. Maklum saja, Naruto itu sedikit reseh dan cepat bosan kalau perjalanannya lama. " Cacu lihat" Naruto meminta Sasuke melihat sebuah taman bunga dari kaca mobil.

"Bagusc ya" Komentar Naruto. " Begitulah" jawab Sasuke. Naruto terus memeluk erat boneka rubahnya. " Naru-chan tumben sekali tidak cerewet, un" Deidara memulai pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi. " Memang biasanya cerewet?" Tanya Kakashi, Terus memperhatikan jalan. " Dia tidak tahan berlama-lama, un" Jelas Deidara. Kedua nya melirik dua makhluk kecil yang sedang bercanda di bangku belakang.

" Naru-chan, Fine?" Tanya Deidara, kepada buah hatinya.

"Fine" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lucu.

" Sasuke-kun?" Deidara kini bertanya pada bocah Uchiha yang duduk di samping putra nya.

"Fine" jawab Sasuke, singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh 2 jam perjalanan, akhirnya keduanya sampai di Kota Uzu. Sebuah rumah besar milik Yahiko yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahan nya bersama Karin berlangsung. Semua menyambut Kakashi, Deidara, Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru tiba.

" Bagaimana perjalanan mu tanpa papa?" Tanya Itachi. Dia memang berangkat lebih dulu bersama Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji putra tunggal wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa tanpa ayahnya hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan jalannya sambil menggandeng pergelangan tangan Naruto kecil (yang sedang menggendong erat boneka rubah miliknya).

Kakashi hampir tertawa melihat Itachi yang tampak pundung di campakan oleh buah hatinya. " Sabar Itachi-san, pasti kalau terus di coba Sasuke-kun akan menerima anda sebagai ayahnya, un" Hibur Deidara. Itachi yang tadinya merasa sedih, langsung terlihat senang kembali. Benar, ia harus berusaha lebih keras lagi. Hanya Sasuke lah yang dia punya.

" Naluto-chan" Sapa Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan. " Lho, Kiba-chan juga ikut?" Tanya Naruto. " Bibi Temari yang mengajak ku" Jawab Kiba. " Huwaaahhhh, Naruto-chan" Seru Temari, wanita itu langsung memeluk erat Naruto. " Ah, Gaara, Kiba, dan Naruto-chan memang imut ya" Puji Temari.

" Dimana Asuma dan Kurenai?" Tanya Kakashi.

" Sepertinya mereka belum datang, un" Jawab Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, ( jam 9 malam)**

Minato benar-benar merasa kesepian malam ini. Ia merindukan Deidara dan Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat? Keduanya sudah memandang benci dirinya. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Deidara mau menerimanya kembali.

Konan pun juga sudah memutuskan pergi dari apartemen Minato, sore tadi mantan kekasihnya itu pamit padanya. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Minato. Sekarang ini, ia benar-benar menjadi pribadi yang pemurung. Apakah ia harus berhenti mengejar Deidara?

Tidak, tentu saja Minato tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai Deidara. Pernah sekali ia memutuskan untuk berhenti, tapi ternyata Minato benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk berhenti mencintai mantan istrinya itu. Memang sulit pertamanya, tapi Minato harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Deidara padanya kembali.

**Tratatatatatata..**

Ponselnya berdering, panggilan dari sang ayah tertera di layar. Minato pun segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau di ponselnya.

" Moshi..Moshi"

**'...'**

" Pernikahan rekan bisnis tousan?"

**'...'**

" Kapan?"

**'...'**

" Baiklah, aku akan ke Uzu untuk menghadiri acara nya"

**'...'**

* Pip *

**M**inato meletakan kembali ponsel miliknya di samping bantal. Pernikahan rekan bisnis keluarganya di Uzu beberapa hari lagi, dia akan berangkat sendiri, tanpa seorang wanita yang menemaninya. Hah, lagi-lagi dia terlihat galau malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di Uzu sana, Deidara juga terlihat sama dengan keadaan Minato yang berada di Konoha. Berulang kali Deidara melirik handphone layar sentuh miliknya, berharap jika Minato menghubungi dirinya. Sebenarnya ia masih kecewa dengan apa yang ia lihat saat di apartemen Minato. Tapi entah kenapa, sulit sekali untuk tidak memaafkan Minato.

Perasaan ini sama seperti saat dimana ia masih berstatus sebagai istri Minato. Saat tersulit baginya, memarahi, bahkan, memprotes suaminya akan sikap sang suami yang gemar mabuk dan membawa wanita lain ke rumah mereka. Deidara melirik buah hatinya yang sudah terlelap di ranjang ukuran Queen size yang tersedia di rumah besar milik Yahiko.

Wajah damai milik Naruto, mengingatkan Deidara pada wajah Minato yang tengah terlelap. Wajah yang diam-diam sering ia belai, karena tak berani jika membelainya tepat ketika Minato terjaga. Apakah yang dikatakan Konan benar, kalau Minato masih mencintainya? Sebenarnya Deidara masih meragukannya.

Teringat saat dimana seorang pria dewasa yang juga berstatus sebagai dokter memintanya menjadi istrinya. Seorang dokter kulit ternama di Jepang, bernama Kabuto itu begitu menyukai Deidara. Tapi apa boleh buat? Deidara tidak bisa menerima Kabuto menjadi suami keduanya lagi.

Juga seorang komandan kepolisian bernama Madara, pernah meminta wanita bersurai blonde ini untuk menjadi istrinya. Tapi apa? Lagi-lagi Deidara menolak lamaran pria berusia 33 tahun itu. Pria mapan itu harus menjadi pria kesekian yang ditolak oleh sang putri sulung Yamanaka.

Entah apa yang membuat Deidara menolak semua lamaran dari pria-pria mapan nan tampan seperti Madara? Bahkan mungkin Kakashi, meskipun Kakashi tak pernah melamar dirinya, tapi dengan cara Deidara meminta Kakashi untuk berhenti mencintainya, Deidara juga sudah menolak pria bermarga Hatake itu.

Deidara selalu memegang prinsip, dimana baginya pernikahan hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidupnya. Memang terlalu naif, tapi begitulah adanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya jika ia menikah lagi. Sesuatu yang begitu besar dan sulit ia ucapkan. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, begitulah kesimpulannya.

Sesuatu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam hatinya dan belum pernah memiliki jawaban sama sekali. **'Apakah aku masih mencintai, Minato?' **Begitulah pertanyaan yang sering ia utarakan dalam hatinya. Tak bisakah barang sekali saja ia melupakan Minato dan berpaling ke lain hati? Apakah memang ia hanya ditakdirkan untuk mencintai Minato seorang? Tak ada yang tahu.

Deidara tertawa miris saat mengingat dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya 5 tahun yang lalu. Ketika Minato mengacuhkan keberadaan nya, dimana Minato sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, bahkan tak jarang membawa wanita lain pulang ke rumah mereka. Hancur, hati Deidara hancur jika harus mengingatnya lagi. Melihat Minato tak ada disamping dirinya saat melahirkan, tak ada saat Deidara dalam keadaan hidup dan mati mempertaruhkan buah hati mereka.

Pernahkah Minato berpikir sekali saja tentang dirinya? Seandainya ia hidup di negeri dongeng, sudah pasti ia bisa memiliki akhir yang bahagia dalam hidupnya. Tapi Deidara tahu, semua itu hanya palsu. Tak ada akhir dalam kehidupan, karena manusia akan selalu memulai dan berakhir ketika waktu mereka sudah habis. Deidara bukan lagi gadis kecil yang bermimpi memiliki pangeran baik hati dan juga tampan.

Mendiang Ibunya selalu berkata, tak ada akhir untuk masa depan. Karena masa depan selalu dimulai dengan usaha. Jika sudah mencapai masa depan yang indah, kita tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti di satu titik saja. Masa depan memang menanti di depan, tapi untuk indahnya hidup kita yang tentukan.

Suatu pedoman hidup yang selalu Deidara pegang. Berusaha, Deidara terus berusaha untuk masa depan yang indah bersama Naruto, buah hatinya. Karena Deidara tahu, dia tidak bisa memperbaiki masa lalu. Maka dari itu untuk sekarang, Deidara selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bahkan lebih baik untuk malaikat kecilnya.

Apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto? Naruto tidak butuh banyak mainan dan uang yang banyak, Naruto hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang yang lengkap dari orang tuanya. Memiliki mama dan juga papa, adalah impian balita yang 6 bulan lagi genap berusia 5 tahun.

Sadar akan apa yang Naruto butuhkan, Deidara tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi lagi-lagi butuh proses untuk mencapai kebahagian putranya.

" Aku harus melakukannya, un!" Gumam Deidara, optimis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, Jumpa lagi, Minna..**

**Pertama, Misa mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat para Readers yang Me-Review atau pun cuma numpang membaca, terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca FF buatan Misa. Mungkin ceritanya masih kurang bagus. Jujur saja, Misa sering kehilangan ide pas lagi nulis cerita ini:'(**

**Tapi berkat dukungan para Readers dan partner yg juga merangkap menjadi sahabat Misa, Naru-chan! Misa bisa lanjut buat FF ini. Naru-chan selalu memberikan inspirasi ide untuk Misa, huwwaaahhhhhhh, aku terharu:')**

**Lagi-lagi Misa ucapkan Terimakasih buat para Readers yang bersedia membaca cerita Misa. Maaf kalau lagi-lagi cerita ini kurang pas di hati kalian..**

**Jumpa lagi:)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
